I'll Save You
by McDLover
Summary: What happens when major Mason isn't in the helicopter and Kane takes Rosie? Will Carter ever save her best friend? M in some chapters for rape, death of a character, ... Femslash from chapter 16, Carter/Rosie Btw: This is my very first fanfic!
1. Taken

**My First fanfic! I don't know if you guys would like it.**

**I would NEVER think about something like this, but I was thinking last night about how PPP **

**would end if it wasn't Disney, and I fell asleep and (against my will) I dreamed this!**

**I love Demi and Selena, and I love PPP, so don't comment on that, it's just a story**

**I'm not just gonna stop writing, I'll finish the story because I know how irritating **

**it is when you read a story and then realise it isn't finished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Protection Program or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taken<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

*At the helicopter platform of the Lake Munroe High*

"General Kane!" I said when I saw him, taking Carter to his helicopter.

He turned around immediately when he heard my voice. Carter took off her mask and looked worried.

"Well", the general began, "it looks like everyone wants to be a princess tonight. Unfortunately, it is time for the masquerade to end."

"What are you doing? The plan was working perfectly." Carter said, almost whispering.

"This was a very brave plan. But this is my fight, not yours." I said, I felt scared of what was coming, I knew that he was going to take me, probably to Costa Luna or Costa Estrella.

"You don't have to go with him" Carter said, with a worried and scared look, but I decided to go with him, so Carter would be safe.

"Enough!" Kane shouted. "As the princesa so eloquently pointed out: This is not your fight."

Now I was really scared, tough I knew where he was taking me, I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Would I see my mother back? Or wasn't she even alive anymore? I knew that general Kane would do something like that if he didn't get what he want.

He pointed to the helicopter and I went to there, the wind of the helicopter blew a cold breeze in my face, but I was thankful for that because tears were welling up in my eyes and the wind dried them kinda.

When he opened the door I stepped in it, some of his men took my arms and set me down in the helicopter. Kane came sit across me, he looked at me, deep into my eyes. I gave him a glare, but he didn't liked that. He slapped me, maybe not that hard, but it hurted a bit. I wanted to touch my cheek but his man, who sat next to me, held my arms down. Now, I was scared as hell.

"Well, princesa," he began, "Any idea of what's gonna happen?" He smirked.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him.

"I think that's a no" His smirk became even wider, I knew this was gonna be something bad.

"Well, let me say it easy, you're not longer a princess, you're nothing more than a slave now, but not just a slave, you're gonna be my personal sex slave."

Now I was crying, I had expect something terrible, but nothing like that.

"Don't cry my prin-, oh, I meant my slave, you'll enjoy all the fun." It seemed impossible but his smirk grow wider and he laughed evilly.

After flying for a few hours, and crying for a few hours, I saw my country, or what was suppose to be my country. We landed on the little field behind the royal palace, the place where I last stood on my country when major Mason rescued me.

When the propellers stopped, they handcuffed me and we stepped out.

I looked at what was my home only 2 months ago, I looked at the large window of my bedroom, I saw my bed standing in the room, my gold plated king sized bed with pink silk sheets, I bet I would never sleep there again.

They took me to the basements of the castle, to a small room, or should I say cell? They took the handcuffs off and threw me on the ground. General Kane came in the cell, I rubbed my head 'cause it hurted from the fall.

He looked down at me, he bent down to my level and caressed my cheek. I whimpered at his touch, it was also the cheek he slapped a few hours ago.

"You are so beautiful, your skin is so soft, I like that," he laughed again and left the cell.

His men closed the door and locked it, it was an old metal door with a little window with bars, like you see in the horror movies on TV.

I looked around, it was a little dark but I still had a good look on the cell, it had gray walls with large old stones, there were chains on one wall, and I wasn't sure but I think that it was blood in one corner. I began to cry, silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

I was so worried, I was still standing at the helicopter platform. I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, pal! What are you doing here? The party ended 2 hours ago," It was my dad, had I really stood here for so long? Just staring at the direction where Kane took Rosie with the Helicopter. I had to tell my dad, I hadn't thought yet of how I would tell him, so I decided to say it in the easiest way.

"I was looking for you, it's already 3am. And euhmm, where is Rosie?" Oh no, this was gonna be worse than I thought. I realized that I cried, I ran to my dad, sobbing in his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Cater, what happened and where's Rosie?" He asked with a soothing voice.

"N-no, it's not okay, K-kane, t-took Rosie," I cried even harder now. I felt my dad stiffen. It was his job to protect Rosie, and he asked me to help him, but I failed. I didn't just let the princess go, I also let them take my best friend.

"But Carter, how? And where did he took her?" He asked with a worried voice.

"He t-took her with a he-helicopter, I had a plan so he w-would take me and Rosie would be s-safe but she came to here w-when Kane was taking me a-and now she's g-gone, please daddy, go h-help her, I'm so worried," I said between sobs.

"Oh Carter, I will, we're going home and you change into your regular clothes and we're going to the PPP headquarters."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked a little scared of his answer.

"No, you did the best you could, it's my fault, I had to be more careful, I could knew that general Kane would do something like this, but don't worry Carter, we'll find her." I wasn't sure but I think my dad was crying too.

We ran to the car and drove home, I ran upstairs to my room, I opened my closet and took something to change in. When I was done, I looked at Rosie's bed, her locket that her mom gave her laid on it. **(A/N: I know that Rosie wore the locket in the movie on the homecoming dance but it just fits into the story) **"Carter, are you ready?" My dad said downstairs. I quickly took the locket and ran downstairs, my dad was in his PPP outfit. We ran to the car and he started it.

He pushed a button and a little screen appeared with the director on it. "What is the problem?" she said with her Russian accent.

"It's the princess, general Kane took her." He said worried.

"Oh no, do you know where he took her?"

"I'm not sure but I guess to Costa Luna or Costa Estrella."

"Okay, we'll sent our best agents to find her and then place her somewhere else." She said, she looked mad but also disappointed.

"No!", I said, "it's not my dad's fault! It's my fault, I had a plan to keep her save, or at least I thought that it would keep her safe. Don't blame my dad for this, but me, and please, don't place her somewhere else, she's my best friend." I was crying again now, but I didn't care, my dad could loose his job for something that he didn't.

"Okay, come to the headquarters and we'll talk about what we're gonna do. I'll sent a helicopter to pick you up on the closest platform, that's the school I think." With that, the screen went black.

We drove to the school and ran to the roof to wait for the helicopter. I just stood there, again staring at the direction where Kane's helicopter flew.

After only a few minutes, the helicopter arrived and we stepped in it.

We flew for an hour, it was around 6am I guess 'cause the sun began to rise a little bit.

We landed on some island with on the first sight nothing. We stepped on the beach to some bush thing, a door opened.

This was really weird, I never saw something like that, I also never expected something like that on an island. We stepped inside, it was some kind of lift. We were going underground.

When the lift's door opened I saw a large room with a lot of computers and screens. The director stood in the middle of a round platform.

"Ah, major Mason, you're here." She said.

"Yes ma'am, and this is my daughter, Carter, she wants to come with me, she really cares about Rosie." My dad said.

"I see, so Carter, tell me the plan you had," Oh no, now I had to tell the entire plan and my dad knew nothing about it, I guess he'll be mad at me. So I told them the plan, from the first call with Eleganté to Rosie who came to the helicopter platform. By the end of it, I had tears in my eyes, it was my fault, this all was my fault.

"Okay, we'll send you to Costa Luna with a some other men."

We stepped again in the lift and headed to the helicopter that stood ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the first chap of my first fanfic!<strong>

**Please don't blame my for my spelling, English isn't my mother tongue. **

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**And if you have any ideas how I should continue?**

**Please review!**


	2. Costa Luna!

**My second chap of my first story!**

**I hope you like it, **

**This chap is M for rape! Sorry titamic, but he does :(**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own anything of PPP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Costa Luna!<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

I sat locked up in the cell, it had been a few hours since Kane threw me in here. I hadn't had any food since the homecoming dance, I hoped I would get any 'cause I was really hungry.

A few moments later, a tall men opened the door of the cell and came in with a little bowl with food, he threw it to me, I caught it just in time or everything would be on the floor. He also threw a little bottle of water. Without saying anything, he turned back and locked the door again. But when the door was locked again, he said: "Enjoy your meal, it's the only food you'll get 'til the afternoon." He laughed and left. I ate the food, I couldn't really see what is was but it tasted like the food of the kitchen in the palace, but I guess it were just leftovers 'cause it wasn't much and it wasn't the best. When I finished the food, I took the bottle of water and drank it half, I decided to keep half a bottle 'cause I wouldn't get anything until the afternoon.

I tried to sleep a little, I hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. There wasn't anything soft to lay on, so I just slept on the hard, cold floor.

About 4 hours later, someone opened the door again, I woke up and saw Kane standing in front of me.

"Well, do you remember what I told you in the helicopter? That you'll be my sex slave?" He said with a smirk on his face. Now I was really scared of what's gonna happen. He took my arm and yanked me on my feet, one of his man came in with handcuffs and Kane handcuffed me, none-too-gently. He took me out of the cell, upstairs to a corridor, I recognized this place, it was the palace. We came in the hall where I last saw my mother, we walked upstairs to the throne room, the flags of Costa Luna were replaced by flags of Costa Estrella. We walked to my mom's bedroom, the men opened the door and handed the keys of the handcuffs to Kane. He took my arm and pushed me on the bed. He took off his coat and shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. I just stared at him with a scared look. He turned himself around so he was facing me.

"You're so beautiful," He said with his Spanish accent, he began to touch my waist, I really didn't liked where this was going. His hands were going to my back and he unzipped my dress. He pulled me out of my dress so I was only in my bra and underwear. I began to cry and backed away from him but he grabbed the chain between the handcuffs and pulled me back and punched me in my stomach. I screamed, high and pitchy. He took the keys of the handcuffs and took them off. He began to touch my body, first only my arms and legs, but then also my breasts and butt. He ripped my bra off and began to touch my breasts even more. I sat there, crying and trying to escape but he held me tight by my arms. Then he began to undress himself until he was naked. He came back to me and ripped my underwear off. I tried again to escape but he punched me again, this time harder. I felt a little dizzy and weak. He laid me on the bed and slid into me, I cried harder and harder, but every time I did, he laughed so I think he enjoyed it to hurt me.

When he was done, he threw an old, dirty shirt and sweatpants to me.

"Wear this," He ordered while he dressed himself.

I took my bra and underwear which laid on the end of the bed and I putted them on. I then took the old clothes and putted them on too.

When he was finished, and I was barely finished, he handcuffed me again and took me again to the cell.

I began to cry again, I was raped in my mom's bed by the men who had taken my country over.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

We were flying for a few hours now, I saw a few small islands.

"Carter, that there is Costa Luna." My dad said and he pointed to one of the islands. "And that on is Costa Estrella, general Kane's country," He pointed at another island. I stared at them while we came closer to them, _Rosie was there._

We landed on another island as Costa Luna and Costa Estrella, when we stepped out, the weather was amazing, I guess it was around the 25°C with a small breeze.

"This is Costa Del Sol" Dad said (A/N: I know that it exist, I've even been there, but it fits into the story: Moon, star, sun) "We're staying here for a few days until we get the permission to go to Costa Luna and Estrella.

"Why can't we go now?" I asked, I was mad, why do we have to wait? I knew that Kane would hurt Rosie, so do they want that gets hurt?

"We don't have the permission to enter the country, and we don't even know if Rosalinda is on one of the islands." Said one of the men that came with us for our safety. I knew that it would be impossible to convince my dad, this was serious.

We were going to a big house where we would stay for a few days. My dad showed me my bedroom. I walked in the room and locked the door. I sat on the bed and began to cry, I held Rosie's locket to my chest and prayed for her. I tried to say to myself that she was alright, but I knew that she wasn't and that made me cry even harder.

About an hour later, someone knocked on my door, "Come on pal, dinner."

I did the locket on. I unlocked the door and walked downstairs, my eyes were red and puffy.

I sat down next to my dad and ate a little, not much, I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Had you been crying? We'll find her, pal." My dad said.

"I know, but general Kane will hurt her," Tears filled my eyes again.

"It wouldn't be that bad, and by the way, she'll be with her mother again."

"Uhu," I said, but I knew on some way that she wasn't.

After dinner I went back to my room, I looked out of the window and saw another island, it wasn't very big, smaller than this one, it had a beautiful castle in the middle of it, I had the perfect sight on it from my room. It was a big, beige-white castle with brown-orange roofs, in front of it was a beautiful garden with boxwood figures and hedges and in the middle of it was a blue fountain.

Wait, Rosie told me how her home looked like, it was like this. I looked to the locket of Rosie, it has a moon and a star on it, she told me that it is the flag of Costa Luna. I looked back at the castle, one of the boxwoods was in the form of a moon and a star. The island was Costa Luna!

* * *

><p><strong>And do you like it? Or not? Please review!<strong>


	3. Momma?

**Hey guys!**

**The 3rd chap, I hope you like it!**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PPP**

* * *

><p><strong>Momma?<strong>

**Carter's POV**

I ran downstairs to look for a binocular, I saw my dad's uniform on the peg, and also his binocular. I took and ran back to my room, I looked through it to have a better look on the castle, I saw people around it, they had guns, I betted it were the guards. I looked through one of the windows of the castle and there he was: General Kane, I knew that Rosie would be with him, so she is on Costa Luna!

I ran downstairs to my dad to tell him that I saw Kane.

"Dad! Rosie is on Costa Luna, I saw general Kane walking in the palace, Rosie must be with him!" I told him cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" My dad asked, "It could be someone else who looks like him and who says that Rosie is with him?"

"Dad, I know how he looks, and he had that evil smile on his face, I would never forget that smirk, he took Rosie with it. If I find him, I would beat the shit out of him, I would kill him if I was able to!" I was freaking out rightnow.

"Ohhh, easy Carter, we'll find him and Rosie."

"So why don't you go to Costa Luna! He and Rosie are there, please daddy, he's hurting her, please, go save her, or I'll do."

"Carter, calm down, we're gonna safe her, you only have to be patience for a few days."

"Okay, I'll be, but I just don't want that something happens to her, she's my best and only friend dad." Tears filled my eyes, again.

"Yes Carter, we'll find her soon, very soon"

"I hope it isn't the 'soon' you said when Rosie arrived with us."

"No, this is really soon,"

"Okay then."

I went back to my room and looked again through the binocular. That's what I would do for the next days.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosie's POV<strong>

Kane didn't took me to the cell, he took me to another small room in the basement, I didn't knew what was going to happen. I saw an oven and a metal rod in it. Kane pushed me inside and closed the door. I turned myself around so I looked at the door.

"Well, well, little girl." A voice behind me said. It turned around and saw two tall men standing in front of me, their smirks were even more evil than Kane's. One took my arm and pushed me on a table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, just making sure that if you would come alive from here, you'll always be remember it." I had no idea where this was going. But then, the other man took out the metal rob from the oven, on the end there were two letters on: MK. (A/N: Magnus Kane btw) The other man pulled man pulled my shirt up. Now I knew what was going on, I had to come out of here.

"This would hurt only a little bit, or should I say a lot?" One of them said. The other one pushed me hard on the table. Then the first one pushed the red-hot metal rob on my back and it burned into my skin. I cried out in pain. It seemed minutes but I think it were only a few seconds. When they were done, they pulled me from the table and I fell on the ground, it hurted too much to stand on my feet. The door opened and Kane came in and dragged me to my cell. My back hurted so much! I began to cry. I was marked for my entire life.

After hours of crying and thinking, I realized that there were more cells in the basement, my mom could be here too!

"Mom! Momma!" I screamed. Nothing.

"Mommy, please, are you here?" Again, nothing.

"Mi hija?" I heard after a while.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie, where are you? And how are you?"

"I'm just here, but where are you? And how are you, mom, you sound sick."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Hey! No talking!" A voice said.

I heard a door open, but not the door of my cell.

"No, stop! Let me talk to my daughter! Rosali- Hmmphhmmphhh," My mom's screams became muffles.

"So, now that other bitch." The voice said.

The door of my cell opened. And a man came in, but he let the door open and I took my chance. I ran to the door and tried to find my mother. The man was right behind me but I kept running. Only a few moments later, he caught me, he grabbed me by the shoulders and I fell on the dirty floor. The man yanked me up by my hair and literally threw me back in the cell, he came in and locked the door so I wouldn't escape again. He walked to the wall with the chains and shackles on and took one of them, he then took my left ankle but I kicked him with my right foot. The man was furious now, he punched me and I cried out of the pain. He grabbed both my ankles now and putted the shackle around the left ankle and he locked it.

"Now you wouldn't escape anymore." He said.

"What did you do to my mother?" I asked worried, I thought of the worst, had he choke her?

"I gagged her so she can't talk anymore," he said, and with that, he left.

I tried to get the shackle off of my ankle but it wouldn't.

A few moments later, the same man as this morning came in with some food, so I guess it's already late.

I ate the food. This time I had no water, I tried to find the bottle of this morning. I found it, but of course, it laid in the corner on the other side of the cell, I tried to grab it but the chain between my ankle and the wall was too short. Only 20 cm too short. I tried harder and harder but my ankle began to hurt.

I gave up and I began thinking, what was Carter doing now? Was she looking for me? What had she told major Mason? Did he go to the PPP to rescue me? Or would he just do it on his own? Would he loose his job because of me? It was his job to protect me and now I'm gone. And was Carter worried or just being the I-don't-care person she was first when I came to the Mason's? Was she still in Louisiana? Or was she on her way to rescue me? With all that thoughts, I tried to fell asleep. But I couldn't, I then realised that I hadn't my locket with me, did I lost it? Or did I forget to wear it at the dance? Or had Kane it? It was the only thing of my home that I had in Louisiana, and now I lost it.

An hour or 2 later, Kane came in, again, and again he handcuffed me, and again we walked through the castle to my mom's bedroom, and again he raped me…

We walked back to my cell and when we came along the large window, I stopped for a few seconds and I looked through it, I saw 2 other islands: Costa Estrella and Costa Del Sol. General Kane wasn't patient and he pushed me in my back so I would walk father. I fell on my knees, my back hurted, I think I even heard a crack. He kicked me in the stomach, I didn't scream 'cause I know that he would enjoy my pain, I sighed, get up and walked back to my cell.

When he closed the door he said: "You little slut! I know everything you do. Trying to escape?" He kicked me in my stomach, it hurted a lot.

"Let's see how many times you try that again if you have no food." Oh no, now I shouldn't get food anymore. He left me there again, but he didn't put the shackle around my ankle so I was able to take my bottle of water! I took it and drank a little, only a few sips. I putted the rest back in the corner so no one would see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Pleaseeee review!<strong>

**And keep reading, good things will happen soon!**


	4. Rosie?

**New chap! **

**I know, it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPP**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>R-Rosie?<strong>

**Carter's POV**

I sat there, looking at Costa Luna's palace through the binocular. I hadn't moved in almost 5 hours, I just sat there, looking at the big windows of Rosie's castle. It was quiet there for the past hour but then I saw movement, I focused on the persons. It was a tall figure that stood very mighty behind a smaller, thinner figure. I couldn't see who it was. I switched some things on the binocular to get a sharper view. And what, or who, I saw shocked me, I saw general Kane with that evil smile on his face pushing Rosie hard in her back, she was crying and looked very sad. She wore old, dirty clothes. When Kane pushed her, she fell on her knees and Kane kicked her, I began to cry, I watched how my best friend was being hurt and I could nothing do about it. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away. I ran downstairs to my dad, he was watching TV.

"Carter, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked worried.

"Rosie! I saw her! She's in the castle of Costa Luna, she was crying and I saw Kane pushing her and then she fell on her knees and he kicked her and then dragged her away."

"Okay, are you really sure that it was Rosie and Kane, or at least one of them?"

"Dad, come on! How couldn't I recognize Rosie?"

"Okay pal, the director called me and said that if we have evidence, we can go to there, but this isn't enough, we need it on camera." He took a big camera. "Here, this is an amazing HQ camera that can film perfect details on even 500 m."

"Thanks dad!" I took the camera and ran back to my room, _sorry Rosie, but he has you to hurt one more time, so we can save you,_ I thought.

I sat there for hours, hoping, waiting, praying **(A/N Haha, Falling Over Me!)** to see Kane hurting Rosie again. It was with pain in my heart but it was the only way to save her. I sat there for hours and hours, and the only thing I saw where some guards who passed by. I wanted to stay up but my dad didn't let me, it was already 11.30 PM when my dad came in my room, he said that it was the best for me to go get some sleep. He said that it wasn't good for my own health to sit there for so long. We were going outside on the terrace and we sat on the porch swing.

"You really need some fresh air," he began. "You are too focused on Rosie."

"I know, but I have to, she's in danger, this can cost her her life." Tears began again welling up in my eyes.

"I know pal, but just have to be a little bit patient. If we have evidence, they still have to be sure that it's Rosie or Kane on the tape,"

"But isn't it obvious that they are it?"

"Yes, for us at least, but not for the government."

"Huh?"

"They have to look at it over and over and have to look at pictures and other video tapes of them to make sure that they are."

"And what if they think that it aren't them? Is Rosie gonna die then?"

"I'll make sure that they let us in the country. Rosie's gonna be okay."

"I hope." I snuggled into my dad's chest.

"You and me, pal."

"You and me, dad." I smiled a little.

I looked at the beautiful full moon in the starry sky, this place was beautiful. Now I know why Rosie was so sad the first few days she was with us. This was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, in Louisiana you see a lot of stars too, but they're not as bright is here, and now I know where this three islands have there name from. It was also warm now, though it was already midnight.

After a few moments sitting there, we went back inside. Wow, I was calm now, much calmer then 30 minutes ago, I decided that it was the best to go to bed, I pushed on the record button on the camera and putted it on night view so I would see every movement. I still had Rosie's locket around my neck, I held it tight and prayed, after a few minutes I fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Again: I know it's a little short, but the next chap will be longer!<strong>

**So did you like it?**

**And what do you think that's gonna be next? Will Carter save Rosie?**

**Review and tell me what you think of it!**


	5. Mi Reina!

**New chap!**

**I hope you like it, this is a little longer as the previous chap**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Mi Reina!<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

It's been almost an entire day now that I had get any food or water, I had seen nobody.

But then I heard footsteps, oh no, I almost began to cry already. The door opened and it was who I thought: Kane. He came to me, I backed away in a corner. Without saying something he just did what he always did: Taking me to my mom's bedroom. He wasn't in a good mood today. He pushed me, slapped me, kicked me, punched me and if course raped me…

I realized that I hadn't talked to him. But I wasn't planning to, he would only hurt me even more. Or should I? I really wanted to know how my mom was doing and what he did to her to let her sound so sick and weak. And if I would ever see her again. I decided to just ask it.

When I was dressed again, I asked it, but it came out as an order: "Let me see my mother back."

"Why?" He said with an evil grin.

"I have to see her back."

"Well, you will."

"Really?" I was really confused now, it was impossible that he let him see my mom back.

"Yes, you begin to be an ugly hoe, look at you! You're a filthy, dirty, disgusting bitch! You're almost too ugly to touch! I always do what I say, and I told your mother that you will rot with her in a tiny, dirt cell." His smirked wider.

He grabbed my arm firmly and dragged me to the basement, again, I stopped for a few seconds in front of the big window, I don't know why but I thought it would save me on some way, I know it sounds crazy, but I just felt it. But he didn't brought me to my cell, another one, He opened the door and threw me inside.

"Here, you get what you want! Both of you!."

I looked at the door, confused.

"Rosalinda?" This couldn't be true, was that my mom? I immediately turned around.

"Mom!" I ran to her and hugged het tightly, we were both crying.

"Oh Rosalinda, it's alright, momma is here." I cried even harder. I missed her so much.

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too mi reina."

"I'll always stay with you mom, I'll never leave you again."

"I'll never leave you too. Honey, what did Kane do to you?" I pulled back.

"I don't wanna talk about it. But what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, please tell me what he did."

"He ra…" I wasn't sure to tell her, she would never let me alone, never, but I had to tell her. "He r-raped me." I looked down, I was so ashamed, I felt so used, my body was used.

"Oh sweetie, come here." I hugged her again.

"Mom, you are so skinny, and you sound so sick?"

"Don't worry honey, it's just the lack of food."

"No mom, it's not something to not worry about."

"Uhuh" I heard a clank of metal.

"Do you have a shackle on your ankle too?"

She sighed. "Yes, but how do you mean 'too'?"

"I had it too, but not anymore."

"Oh,"

"I'm tired."

"Come here," she took me in her skinny arms. And she kissed my forehead. I felt something I hadn't felt the last few days: Safety. After only a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**Sophia's POV**

I heard footsteps, or at least one pair footsteps and one pair more slouching. They stopped at the door of my cell and it opened. It was general Kane who pushed someone in.

"Here, you get what you want! Both of you!." Kane shouted.

The light was blindingly so I couldn't see who it was, I just saw a small tiny figure. Kane closed the door. Now I could see who it was.

"Rosalinda?" Was it true?

"Mom!" It was her! I was so happy when I saw her, she ran to me and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back of course.

"Oh Rosalinda, it's alright, momma is here." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too mi reina."

"I'll always stay with you mom, I'll never leave you again."

"I'll never leave you too. Honey, what did Kane do to you?" She pulled back.

"I don't wanna talk about it. But what did he do to you?" Oh no, it must be something terrible, she always told me everything.

"Nothing, please tell me what he did." I lied, he abused me and tried to force me to marry him but I wouldn't let her worry about me.

"He ra…" Oh no, _this couldn't be true, please honey, not that word_. "He r-raped me." My heart broke, now I hated that man even more than before. She began to cry even harder now.

"Oh sweetie, come here." She hugged me again.

"Mom, you are so skinny, and you sound so sick?" And again, I wouldn't that she worried about me, so I told her I was fine.

"Don't worry honey, it's just the lack of food."

"No mom, it's not something to not worry about."

"Uhuh" I didn't know what to answer. She looked down to my feet.

"Do you have a shackle on your ankle too?"

"Yes, but how do you mean 'too'?" She hadn't one, so why did she said 'too'?

"I had it too, but not anymore."

"Oh,"

"I'm tired."

"Come here," I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead. After only a few minutes, she fell asleep. I held her close, I laid her head on my chest so it was a little more comfortable for her. I thought of the things that Kane had done to her, it must be terrible. She would have a big trauma of it. I was crying at the thought of my own daughter being raped by that horrible man.

After a while, I fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Do you likehate it?**

**And what do you think that's gonna happen?**

**What's Kane gonna do?**

**And what's Carter gonna do?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Rosie, I'm coming

**I know this is REALLY short but I'll post the next immediately.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, If I would own PPP, there would come a PPP 2, 3, 4, ... !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosie, I'm coming<strong>

**Carter's POV**

I woke up and immediately checked the camera, but nothing. I putted it back on 'record' and went down for breakfast.

"Anything on the tape?" Asked my dad.

"No." I said disappointed.

"We'll find her."

"That's what you say for days, who says she's still alive?"

"Pal, she's a strong girl, she'll be fine."

"I know, but what if Kane abuses her?"

"I know you're worried." He didn't wanted to answer I think so he just said that.

When I was done, I went back to my room, I checked the camera again. When I was at 8:41 I saw movement, I paused it and zoomed in, I saw Kane and someone's arm**, **_Rosie, it must be Rosie, _I pushed on '32x Slow'. It was now frame-by-frame, after a few seconds, Rosie came on screen. I pushed on the save button and ran downstairs to my dad.

"Dad! I saw Rosie again!"

"Excellent! Let me see!"

We ran to my room and I showed my dad the tape.

"That's Rosie! I'm gonna call the headquarters, we'll have to wait 1 more day 'til the government gives us the permission to enter Costa Luna."

"Okay," I knew that she was alive now and that she would be save in only one day. I cryed from happiness. "Rosie, I'm coming." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Dreaming

**So, like I said, immedialtly a new chap!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of PPP**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

_#Dream#_

I woke up in my bed in the royal palace, I was 15 years old, I would turn 16 in only 2 months. I heard shots, I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room in my pink pajamas, I looked over the railing in the hall. I saw my dad, and a man I never saw before. They were fighting. The strange man took a gun out and began to shoot.

"Rosalinda! Go back in your room!" I looked up and saw my mom standing on the other side of the hall.

"What's going on mom?"

"Just go into your room, I'll come to you in a minute." I did what my mom told me, I ran back in my room. I was scared. _What was that man doing? And why was he fighting with my dad?_

Just as she said, my mom came into my room. She ran to me and held me tight.

"Mom, what's going on? Who is that man?"

"It's general Kane."

"What is he doing? Why is he fighting with dad?"

"He's trying to take the country over but the army will be here in a minute to stop him and his men."

"Is daddy gonna be alright?" A shot echoed in the hall.

The man, general Kane yelled something. "Now I'll take over this country easily now you're not longer on my way! Go find the queen and her daughter, and bring them to me!"

"Is dad…"

"I don't know honey." My mom said with tears in her eyes.

We heard footsteps coming upstairs but then we heard shots again. After a lot of shooting, it stopped. I was scared and so was my mom. We sat behind my dad.

The door opened, "Queen? Princess? Costa Luna army."

My mom peered over the bed to see of they were really from the Costa Luna army. And they were.

"Oh, there are you my queen, is the princess with you?"

"Yes, she's here."

"Okay, good."

"What happened to my husband?"

"Sorry." Oh no, my dad died! This can't be true, only 15 and losing a parent?

"Is daddy death?" I said while I began to cry. One of them nodded. My mom hugged me and tried to comfort me.

"Is it save now?" Asked my mom.

"Yes, my queen." Okay, it was save, I had to go see dad, I ran out of the room and ran downstairs to find my dad in the middle of the hall, death. I ran to him and hugged his lifeless body.

"Please daddy, please, stay with us, I can't live without you." I said, though I knew it was already too late. My mom stood a few meters behind me. After 2 minutes, an ambulance arrived and the paramedics pulled me away from my dad. My mom ran to me and held me. It was the last time I saw my dad.

_#End of Dream#_

I woke up crying, my mom was awake and she asked me what happened.

"I had a dream, I dreamed about that morning when daddy died." I said between sobs.

"Oh, mija, it's okay."

"Mommy, do you promise me that you wouldn't left me?"

"Yes, I promise."

Then we heard footsteps, the door of the cell opened and a man came in with a little food. My mom gave a part of hers, it wasn't much we got, and she gave almost everything to me.

"No, mom, you have to eat too."

"Yes, but I don't want you to be hungry, and you became so skinny the last days."

"What about you mom? Look at you, you're much skinnier then I am."

"I know but you need the food more then me." I didn't want to argue with my mom, so I took it.

When I was done, I just laid back in my mom's arms and she held me. We laid like that for hours, just staring at the walls, saying nothing.

I think we laid like that for almost a day, 'cause they brought us food one time, and again, my mom gave me almost everything.


	8. Stay With Me!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PPP or any of the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with me!<strong>

**Carter's POV**

I sat there, waiting in the living room, just walking around nervously, waiting for a call of the headquarters that the government gave is permission.

It was around 4PM when the phone ringed, my dad took it.

"Mason … Okay, excellent, thank you ma'am … Bye."

"And dad?"

"We're gonna save Rosie." I began jumping around and hugging my dad.

"Thank you so much dad!"

"No, thank you, you were sitting there for days to get this 1 second on video." I began to cry from happiness.

We began to pack our stuff and headed to the port. There was a boat waiting for us to go to Costa Luna. Also the army of Costa Del Sol was on the boat, they'll help us with Kane's soldiers.

Only an hour later we were at Costa Luna. I stepped out of the boat. It felt amazing to be on my way to Rosie.

We walked to the palace, very carefully 'cause there could be soldiers everywhere. After an hour of carefully walking around on the island, they decided to stop there and sleep there. It was already late and it would be too dangerous if it's dark. We went to a house and knocked on the door, a PPP agent opened it and let us in. We went inside and were going to bed. Or at least, the other were going to bed, I was looking out the window, thinking about Rosie, usually I looked at the castle when I was thinking about her, but now I had to do it with the locket.

Rosie's POV

I was hungry, thirsty, filthy, cold and worried, worried about my mom. She became weaker every hour and refused to eat something. Everything she wanted was that I would be fine.

"Mom, please, eat something."

"No honey, you have to eat, you'll die if you don't eat."

"But you too."

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"No mom, you'll be not fine." She began to cough. "Mom, you're very sick."

"I know, but don't worry." She began to breath heavy.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked worried. My mom fell on the floor.

"Mom, please, what's wrong?" I began to cry.

"Sorry darling, I can't stay with you anymore, God decided that it's my time.

"No mamma, stay with me, please! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!"

"I-I know-w, but s-sorry honey, I lo-love you, Ro-Rosalinda." Then she closed her eyes and her chest stopped moving.

"Nooo! Momma!" I screamed, I was crying so hard right now. I hugged my mom's lifeless body.

**Rosie's POV**

Oh no, this couldn't be true, I lost both my parents in less than a half year, I was broken now, life wasn't worth it anymore. I lost both my parents and I think Carter wasn't even caring about me, I bet she sat in Louisiana and forgot me already like I had never met her. I decided to give up life. I just sat next to my mom's body, holding her had which became colder and colder.

After a few hours, a man came in. "Oh no," he said and closed the door back and walked away. A few minutes later he came back with Kane.

"Oh, I don't care, she was only an old ugly woman." Kane walked to me, I just sat against the wall with my knees to my chest, holding my mom's cold hand. "And what about you?" Kane said, he whacked the back of my head hard. I didn't moved, I just sat there, crying. He grabbed my arm and forced my hand away from my mom, it wasn't that difficult 'cause almost all my muscles were away. He ordered the man to drag my mom's body outside. Kane took my arm and dragged me with them. We were at the garden, he laid my mom on a little place with some axis. He took out gasoline and poured it on my mother_. No, this couldn't be true_. He then took out a match and threw it on my mom. Now I was crying harder and louder than ever. Kane forced me to watch my mother's body burned. Now I decided that I really wouldn't live anymore. I wanted to jump into the fire, but Kane held me tight by my arms.

"Enjoying it?" He whispered in my ear.

"How can you do this! How terrible can a person be! I hate you!" He didn't answer, he just held my arms tighter, I think it began to bruise.

After a few minutes, the only thing that was left of my mom was axis. Kane took me back to the cell. He also chained my ankle again, this time was it tighter, my ankle began to hurt, I tried to get it off but then I heard a crack and a pain shot into my body. _Oh no, did I broke my ankle? _I decided to stop, I only hurted myself with it. And why would I even try to get it off? I already decided to not live anymore. _Only a few more days and this all will end_. I thought by myself, I was even too weak to sit, I just fell on the floor and laid there. I also became weaker and weaker every hour. And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Please review!<strong>

**Don't worry, it all will become MUCH better and happier!**


	9. The Hospital

**New LONG chap!**

**And there's gonna be some good but also some sad/bad things, but it all will be better in the future****.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Protection Program or any of the characters. But I wish I did :(**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital<strong>

**Carter's POV**

I woke up early, everyone else was still sleeping. "Come on, lazy asses! Wake up! We have someone to save and someone to kill, euh, I mean arrest!"

Everyone got up and ate breakfast, we then started again to go to the castle. Only half an hour later we were there, the men took their position, I just stayed at my dad's side.

"We have to stay here for an hour or so until it's safe, let the army do their work now.

Me and my dad sat there behind some rocks, we heard people yelling and fighting. After almost 2 hours, it was save, the men leaded us inside but stayed with us all the time, danger could be everywhere.

"First we have to find Kane." The leader said. Almost all the men began to look for him in the huge palace. But only a few moments later I heard one of them yelling: "We found him!"

After 5 minutes they came downstairs with him.

"You'll be too late for the queen, Mason, and maybe also for the princessa." He said with an evil grin, they brought him away. What? Was Rosie's mom death? No, this couldn't be true, she told me that

"Okay, now we can go look for the princess."

"The basement first!" I yelled. We ran to the basement, it was dark and old.

"Rosie?" No response.

"Rosie!" Again nothing.

I took a flashlight and began to shine in all cells. In the 6th or 7th, I saw someone laying on the ground.

"Dad! Can you open this door?" My dad came to me and forced the door open. When it was open, I ran inside. It was Rosie, skinny, dirty, cold and broken.

"Rosie, please, say something." She didn't move or say something. 'Oh no, dad, what's wrong, she doesn't move and her eyes are closed!" I was crying. But then I laid my hand on her heart to feel a pulse, and yes, her heart was beating, she was alive. "I feel her heart beating!"

"Good, let's take her away here. I think she's unconscious," I picked her up, she was so light. I tried to walk out of the cell, but after 1 meter, I couldn't get farther, I looked to Rosie's foot and saw a shackle around her ankle.

"Dad, she's chained to the wall." My dad walked out the cell.

"Do you have any tools?" Then, a man came in with some tools, my dad didn't get the shackle off of her ankle so he decided to take the whole chain with us, he took a hammer and chisel and so he took the chain out of the wall.

Now we could go away, I ran carefully out the cell to the outside. When we were outside, I laid her on a bench in the garden, I took a quick look on her. Now it was lighter she looked even worse, her clothes were dirty, her face too. I wiped the dirt a little away. She was so cold. I held her close so she would get some of my body warmth.

After a few more things were set, we left, this time with a helicopter, we didn't go to the hospital here 'cause they weren't really big and specialised. We flew to Louisiana. I held her all the time, I tried to keep her warm. I also examined her a little, she had a few big bruises on her stomach and back. And I don't know what was wrong with her ankle where the shackle was around but it wasn't good. And what shocked me the most was the MK on her back, she was branded, it would be there for the rest of her life. After a few hours, we landed on the helicopter platform on the roof of the hospital in Louisiana. She was still unconscious and I was worried about that.

When we were landed, a few people were standing there. I picked Rosie up and stepped out. I ran to the nurses and they took her from my arms and went inside.

"No, let me with her, she needs me!"

"It's gonna be alright Mrs. Mason, we have to examine her."

"But can't I just go with you?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

My dad ran to me and held me back or I would ran after the nurses. "It's okay Carter, she's gonna be alright, they'll treat her good."

"I know but I just wanna be with her, she's been away from me for so long, and I'm scared to loose her dad." I began to cry.

"She'll be fine, the doctors take care of her from now on."

"When can I see her again?"

"I don't know, we'll wait and the doctor just said to me that he'll tell us when we can see her."

"Okay,"

We were going to the waiting room and waited and waited and waited…

After almost 5 hours, a nurse came to us.

"Euhmm, we have good news and bad news." _Oh no, why is there always bad news too if there's good news?_

"Rosie's physic injuries aren't really bad, she just hadn't had enough food and water, and she has a broken ankle, from the shackle, that's gonna be alright but," She stopped for a moment_, oh no, now comes the bad news_, 'she's in a coma, and we don't know when she'll wake up, or if she'll ever wake up again."

"Oh no, this can't be true, it can't! Can I see her, please?"

"I'll ask the doctor." She walked away.

5 minutes later she came back with the doctor. "Well, you can see her for a few moments."

We walked to her room. "There are a lot of wires and machines around her so don't be scared," he warned me. I opened the door slowly and walked in, the doctor closed the door behind me. I saw Rosie laying in a hospital bed, hundreds of wires everywhere and almost 10 machines I think, I didn't knew where they all were for, one was connected to her chest and controlled her heartbeat and another was connected to her stomach and was pumping food in her. There were also a few IV poles with medicines. I walked to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it. I looked at her face, it wasn't dirty anymore but now I saw a that there was her right cheek was red, in the form of a hand, wow, Kane must slapped her very hard.

I carefully took her hand and held it. I sat there for almost an hour. Than my dad came to me and said that I must leave, after a lot of protesting, I was going with him. We were going home. My dad cooked food but I refused to eat it.

"Carter, please, eat something."

"No, I can't, I can only think about Rosie, what if she's never waking up again?"

My dad sighed, "I don't know, but she'll wake up, I know it. But please Carter, be a little happy, Rosie's safe now."

"Yes, but I just wanna be with her, just sitting next to her and holding her hand."

"If you're with her, are you eating then?"

"Yes, I just need her now, even now she's in coma, I need her,"

"Okay, first eat and then I'll call the hospital and ask them if you can come."

"Thank you dad!" I began to eat immediately. "Done!"

My dad picked up the phone and called the hospital.

"Okay … Thank you doctor." My dad imposed the phone.

"And?" I asked hopefully.

"Get in the car, we're going to the hospital." My dad said cheerful.

We got in the car and drove to the hospital. When we arrived, I ran inside, to the lift and hitted the '4' button, when the lift opened on the 4th floor. I ran to room 418 and stopped for a few seconds in front of the door, I had to be calm before I entered her room. After a few seconds I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, she still laid the same as a few hours ago. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand again. My dad came in after a few minutes.

"Carter, you're really fast." He said tired.

"I just wanted to be with her."

"She looks really sick, but she'll be alright."

"Yes, but she's marked for her life."

"Yeah, she'll have a huge trauma of it."

"And not only that, do you know what's on her back?"

"Euhm, no, what?"

"Kane branded her with his initials."

"Really? Poor Rosie." He said sad.

"It's gonna be hard for her to run her country all alone."

"Yes, but she'll get help."

"Uhu," my dad crouched next to me and hugged me for a few moments.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," he said and left.

When he closed the door behind him, I began to cry.

"Rosie, please wake up, I can't live without you, please."

Then something terrible happened: The machines began to beep and after less than 15 seconds 4 nurses and a doctor ran in the room.

"What's happening?" I asked in total panic.

"Leave the room, now." One of them told me. I did what they said but waited outside at the door. Dad came to me.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, the machines began to beep and the nurses stormed in, I think she's dying dad!"

"It's gonna be alright, Carter,"

"That's what you always say, but it's gonna be not okay sometime."

"Shhh, Carter, just stay calm, they'll save her."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad?<strong>

**What do you think that's gonna happen next?**

**What's happening to Rosie?**

**Please Review and keep reading for what's gonne happen next!**


	10. The Bright Light

**New Chap, hope you like it!**

**It's a little short but I'll post the next tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Still don't own anything...**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bright Light<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

I saw a bright light coming to me, it came closer and closer. I found myself in the palace, one year younger, I woke up by the bright light if the sun, I came out of my bed and went to the living to the living room, my mom and dad sat there. No, this is impossible, where am I?

"Good morning honey" said my dad.

"Is it really you? Where am I? Am I death?"

"Well, that's your choice, you can stay here with us, or go back to someone who's waiting for you and will be very sad if you should choose to stay here." He said.

"C-Carter?"

"Yes, she needs you hija."

"But I wanna stay with you."

"I know but we'll always be with you, we're always in your heart." I smiled and gave them a hug. I stepped back in the white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

I couldn't stop myself anymore. I ran in her room, the nurses where running all around. Then I heard the beeping again and I began to cry from happiness!

"She's back stabile now but be carefully, if her heartbeat changes, just push on the red button and someone will be come."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

When the doctor was out of the room, I sat back in the chair, and again, holding her hand.

"Rosie, please, wake up. You have to wake up, for me, please." I knew that it wouldn't help but so what.

After 15 minutes or something, I felt her hand move a little bit. I looked up.

"Rosie?" I whispered. Her hand move again, just a little bit, but she moved. And then a miracle happened: She tried to open her eyes. But she was too weak to open them, she looked a little stressy.

"Shhhh, Rosie, it's me, Carter, it's okay, you're safe now." When she heard my voice, it seemed that she calmed down a bit.

"Just rest a little, I'll be here next to you all the time." I held her hand a little tighter.

"But I have to tell the doctors that you're awake." I pushed on the red button. Only a minute later, a nurse stood in the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little worried.

"Nothing wrong, she's awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if someone moves and tries to open their eyes, they aren't in coma anymore."

"Oh, I'm gonna get the doctor."

"Okay," She left the room.

She came back with the doctor with her.

"Okay, let's take a look." He stepped to a machine, I didn't knew where it was for.

"Yep, she's awake, her brain signals are much stronger than first, can she open her eyes?"

"No, I think not yet." I said.

"Okay, just keep talking to her so she knows that you're here."

"Okay, thank you doctor." And he left.

"Rosie, I'm sorry that I wasn't earlier there, it just wasn't possible, from the second that Kane took you with him I began to plan something to save you. So please, don't blame me that I was so late, but they wouldn't let us in the country." She tried to say something, her lips moved a little and she opened her mouth a bit. But no sound came from her mouth.

"Sorry Rosie, but I can't hear you," I said with a sad look. Her expression became sad too. I wanted hug her to comfort her, but I was scared to do it, there were some many wires connected to her and she looked so breakable. I began to cry 'cause I could do nothing about it (A/N: I know, Carter is really emotional in this fanfic) I just sat next to her. I rested my head against the side of her bed. I was tired, I hadn't had much sleep the last week.

"Rosie, I'm gonna sleep a little, I hadn't slept much last week. But I stay here, I promise,"

She nodded a little, or I think it was a nod. I sat down in the chair and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**The next chap will be up tomorrow.**


	11. Don't Wanna Go Back

**Sorry, I forgot to update yesterday, I was busy with homework.**

**But here it is! Hope you like it.**

**It's again kind of short but I'll update in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPP**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't wanna go back<strong>

**Carter's POV**

When I woke up, everything was the same, all the machines beeping and Rosie with her eyes closed. "Rosie?" I whispered

"Huh?"

"I'm awake"

"Okay," she whispered really silent.

"Oh, you can talk! Thanks God." I kinda hugged her. She laid her head against mine.

"Do you think you can open your eyes a little bit?"

"Uhu," I saw her trying, it was hard for her. I carefully brought a finger to her eyelid and carefully lifted it up. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome, it's good to see your eyes again." Even though only one eye was open but so what.

Then someone knocked on the door. "This is doctor Grant, can I come in?"

"Yes," I said.

He came in with some papers. "We took blood of Rosie yesterday and have the results."

"Oh, okay, and?"

"It wasn't good, she has a lack of almost everything that's in you blood. And she also has a lack of blood in general."

"Oh no, and now?"

"The best option is a blood transfusion. We have the right blood type so we can do it today already. She will feel herself much better then."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna see if we can do it now, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, doctor."

We waited and after a few minutes, he and a nurse came in with a few more wires and a bag with blood in, I felt myself almost fainting at the sight of the blood.

"Okay, I'm just connecting this wire to the others so we don't have to prick more."

The nurse took Rosie's arm and connected the wire with the others, then she connected the bag with it and the blood streamed into her body.

"It's gonna take a few hours before the bag is empty, if it is, just push the red button and we come remove it."

"Okay, thanks."

After half an hour, Rosie could keep her eyes open and speak a little, she also wasn't as pale as before.

"Carter, what happened to my mom? Did I really saw that or was it just a dream that he burned her." We both had tears in her eyes. Oh no, now I had to tell her that he had burned her.

"I'm sorry, but… yes." We were both crying, of course was she crying harder then me.

"How c-can I loose both my p-parents in less than 6 m-months?" She said sobbing.

"I know it's hard, I remember it when my mom died, and my dad wasn't always there for me because of his job."

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a hug, I really need it now."

"Of course." I said with a sad smile and I hugged her, she was still so skinny, it was almost scary to see and feel her spine that hard.

She pulled back, "Thank you Carter, you saved my live."

"Your welcome,"

"Euhmm, what's wrong with my foot? It hurts a bit."

"The shackle broke your ankle, I don't know what the doctors did about it."

"Oh," It was silent for a few moments.

"The blood really helps I see,"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now," (A/N: I know that it's like this, if someone has a lack of blood, they're weak, when they give them blood, they're like this in only a few minutes)

I looked at the bag, it was already empty.

"Oh, I see the bag is empty," I said.

Rosie reached to the red button and pushed on it. When the nurse came in, she took the bag off of the other wires.

"I see you feel much better," the nurse said smiling.

"Yes, I feel amazing now."

She nodded and left the room.

It was again silent for a moment. Then I decided to ask a question where I had to know the answer on.

"Rosie, may I ask you what Kane did to you in that week?"

"Euhm, well, he-he slapped me,"

"And what else?"

"Euh, he locked me up and chained me. A-And he r-r-raped me."

"He did what?" No, this was just impossible.

"He raped me, Carter! And not once,"

"Oh, Rosie," I hugged her thight. I the thought if Kane raping Rosie was horrible, why was this happening to her? She never did something wrong.

It was silent for a few moment, Rosie was crying on my shoulder and I rubbed her back to comfort her. She flinched when I touched the branding on her back.

"Oh Rosie, sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, but what is that."

"The br-branding."

"Oh, I forgot about that, it hurted so bad, Carter."

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright."

"Carter, I think that I don't wanna go back to Costa Luna, never. I think I couldn't, both my parents died there, and my virginity was taken there against my will."

"But you have a country to lead."

"I know, but I thought about it already."

"How do you mean?"

"I decided to give Costa Luna to Eleganté,"

"And what about you then?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review!<em>**


	12. Sisters?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sisters?<strong>

**Carter's POV**

"And what about you then?"

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about that yet,"

"Where lives your family?"

"I-I don't have other family, my mom and dad were both only child and my grandparents are death."

"Oh," There had to be a solution, and then it came to me, she could live with us! But it would be weird to ask, hmmm, I decided to ask it not yet.

"I really don't know where I could go, I don't have family anymore and I'm afraid of going back to my own country." I had to ask her, she had no place to go.

"Or you could stay with us, here in Louisiana?"

"Really?"

"I could knew it that you didn't liked it."

"No, I was kind of waiting until you asked that!"

"Really? Amazing!"

"Yes, I-I want you as m-my sister," She had her head down, was she ashamed to say that? Why? That would be amazing!

"And I want you as my sister."

"I would love to live here, but does major Mason agrees?"

"Of course he'd agree,"

"Thank you, Carter," she smiled.

"Your welcome," I smiled back.

A doctor came in, "Hello, is it okay if we gonna get a few of that machines away? I think they're annoying for you."

"Okay, doctor," We said both.

He disconnected a few wires from Rosie and a nurse came in and took the machines away. Now there were only 2 IV poles left.

"Miss Gonzalez, do you wanna eat something already? Otherwise another IV pole can away."

"Euhmm, yes, I'll try to eat something."

"Okay," He walked to Rosie. "Euhm, Miss Mason, maybe you should leave, she has to put her gown off."

"No, no, it's okay, she may stay." Rosie said.

"Okay than. This can hurt, but your condition isn't healthy enough to anesthetize you. It could be dangerous."

"O-okay," she said, she was a little scared, I saw it. I walked to her and held her hand. She squeezed it already, even though the doctor hadn't began yet. He carefully opened the bows of the hospital gown and, of course, she had no bra or underwear under it. But I didn't care, I'd ask my dad to bring her some. She was uncomfortable with it, she buried her head in my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay." I whispered.

The doctor took some things and carefully took the wire out of her stomach, she was in a lot of pain. I heard about these things and how hard they could hurt when they take them out but I never thought that it would be this hard. She was crying in pain.

"Shhh, Rosie, only one more minute, and then it's over."

The doctor took some cotton pads and a bottle of disinfectant, he poured some disinfectant on a cotton pad and pressed it on the little wound on Rosie's stomach.

"Can you hold this for a moment? Then I can go look for bandages," The doctor asked me. I kept the cotton pad on her stomach while the doctor was gonna look for some bandages.

"Are you okay?"

"Kinda, it's just that it hurts a lot."

"Yeah, but it'll get better,"

The doctor came in with a few bandages and continued. He unrolled one and putted it around her stomach.

"So, done."

"Thanks doctor," I said, Rosie was unable to, she was still crying.

He left and I walked to the other side of her bed and closed the hospital gown for her.

"I'll ask my dad if he would bring some underwear, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be better." She said silent.

"What's wrong? You sound so sad?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking a lot about a lot of things."

"Oh, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here,"

"I know," she smiled a bit


	13. My Locket

**Here's FINALLY the new chap, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't update earlier, I totally forgot!**

**But I'll update the next one also now!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Locket!<strong>

**Carter's POV**

"I'm gonna call my dad if he can bring some clothes,"

"Okay."

"Dad? … Can you come bring some clothes for Rosie? … Just some underwear and her pyjama or sweatpants or something … Okay, see you … You and me dad … Bye"

"And?"

"He's here in an hour with some clothes."

"Okay,"

"I'll ask the doctor if you may change in sweatpants or something,"

"Okay, that would be much better than this,"

"Yeah, I think too." I went to the doctor's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door and walked in. He was on the phone

"Hi, can I ask you something?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Okay … Bye, I'll call you when the results are in."

"Okay, miss Mason, what do you wanna ask?"

"May Rosie change in some other clothes because she really don't like these."

"She only has an IV I think?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, than she may change."

"Okay, thanks doctor." I left his office and went back to Rosie. I opened the door carefully and I saw Rosie sitting in her bed and looking at her foot. Her ankle was splinted. When I closed the door, jumped back, I think I scared her a little.

"Oh, I didn't heard you,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"Euhm, how badly is my ankle broken?"

"I don't know, the doctor only said to me that it was broken,"

"Ah, okay,"

"Did they already come with some food?"

"No, not yet,"

"Does it still hurts?"

"A little bit, but not as bad as 10 minutes ago,"

"Okay, that's good, it hurted a lot huh?"

"Yes, and it was not only the pain of that thing, but also the doctor that touched me, I just feel very uncomfortable with."

"I understand."

Then, a nurse came in with a tray with food. She placed it on the little table next to the bed. We thanked her and she left the room. I gave Rosie a little cup yoghurt, it was the best that she ate that first, it wouldn't be good if she ate something else now, she'll get stomach-ache of it because she hadn't eat in a long time.

Rosie took the cup and the spoon and began to eat carefully. She took only a few spoonfuls and then gave it back to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just that my throat hurts, is here some water or something?" I looked around and on the table stood a bottle of water and a glass. I took them, poured some water in the glass and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said while taking a few sips.

She laid back down and pulled the sheets up to her shin.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yes, a little bit, I just wanna rest a little."

"Okay," I let her rest, after 15 minutes or something, my dad arrived at the hospital, Rosie's room had sight on the parking lot and I saw my dad's car, he stepped out with a bag and went to the entrance. I looked at Rosie.

"Rosie?" I whispered. She didn't respond so I guess she slept.

I opened the door quietly, I stood outside waiting for my dad so he wouldn't storm in and wake her up. I saw my dad coming.

"Shhh, Rosie's sleeping," I said.

"Okay,"

"Euhm, dad, I have to say and ask you a few serious things."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, Rosie doesn't want back to Costa Luna,"

"But…"

"No, just listen, dad,"

"And she doesn't have any family anymore, her parents were only child and her grandparents are death. She thought a lot about it and she decided to give Costa Luna to Eleganté, she know that he's able to lead a country."

"And where is Rosie gonna live than?"

"I hadn't told everything yet. Rosie wants to live with us, and I want that too, please dad, can she live with us?"

"Yes, for me, but it isn't that simple Carter, technically we adopt her then, and an adoption of a kid can take months, even years."

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought of that yet, but she has no place to go, so?"

"Maybe, I have no problem with it but it's not legal to just take someone in."

"I know, but let's talk about that later," We walked in the room. Rosie was still sleeping.

"She really needs a place to stay," He whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah, but you say that she can't live with us." Where else can she even go? She has no family and is scared of her own country. There must be a way so she can live with us.

"I'll take care of that, don't worry, and you take care of Rosie, that she gets better and when she may leave the hospital, I promise that everything is set so she can live with us."

"Thanks dad," I sat on his lap. We sat like that for a few minutes until something began to beep.

"Carter, what's that?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, her IV bag is just empty." I walked to the red button and pushed on it, the beeping continued which woke Rosie up.

"What's that?" She ask sleepy.

"Just the IV bag."

"Oh, okay,"

A nurse came in and pushed on a button, the beeping stopped. She walked out and came 2 minutes later back with a new IV bag. She replaced it with the other and left.

"I have to leave," My dad said. "I have to go to the baitshop."

"Okay, bye dad." I said when he left.

"So, now you're awake, you can maybe change in something else."

"Yeah, that would be better."

I took the bag and opened it, my dad brought her pyjamas and sweatpants and her underwear. I took out a bra, underpants and her gray pyjama.

"Here," I said, giving it to her. I went to the door to give her some privacy to change.

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just standing outside so you can change."

"Can you please help me? I'm not that strong yet I think."

"Okay," I stood there a little uncomfortable with the thought that I had to help Rosie with changing. I wasn't uncomfortable that I had to help someone with changing. I helped my mom always when she laid in the hospital, it was just that it was Rosie, that's something very different then your mom but so what. I walked to her bed.

"Euhmm, I should first open the bows."

"O-okay." I opened the bows of the hospital gown, she sat up on her bed so I only looked at her back and now I had a good look at the branding, it looked terrible. The skin around it was bright red and the mark itself red-brown, I asked myself that the doctors had did something about it, it looked like they didn't. I gave her the bra and putted the gown down. Rosie putted the bra on, but there was one problem: The IV bag, or at least it was a problem for Rosie, not for me, my mom always had an IV bag the last 2 years of her life. No, I can't think about, every time I think about it, I begin to cry. Oh no, I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I fought them back but a few fell. I think Rosie didn't noticed, I hope it at least. I took the bag from the IV pole and putted it through the strap of her bra. Then I gave her her pyjama shirt and helped her to put it on. I putted the IV bag also through the sleeve. Then she laid her sheets over her legs and stomach. I took her underpants and helped her to put them on, it would be very difficult for her to do that because of the plaster cast around her broken ankle which was heavy. I lifted her foot up and putted her underpants on until her knees. Then she putted them up higher, I turned around when she did. I turned back around when she was done. I gave her her pants and helped her.

"So, done," I said. "Oh, Rosie, I almost forgot! I have something you maybe want, here." I took her locket out of my pocket and gave it to her.

"Y-you had it?"

"Yes, it laid on your bed,"

"Oh, thank God, I thought that I lost it, thank you so much Carter," She hugged me.

"Your welcome,"

We hugged each other for almost 5 minutes I think.

"Thank you Carter, it is the only thing I have from home and my parents."

"I know,"

"Did you asked your dad it already?"

"What?"

"That I can live with you,"

"Oh, yes, but it's difficult because we adopt you then and my dad said that it can take months, sometimes even years."

"Oh, so it can't?"

"No no! It can but it can be difficult, but my dad promised that when you may leave the hospital, you can live with us."

"Thank you Carter," She smiled


	14. It Hurts So Bad!

**So, like I said!**

**Enjoy the next chap a****nd please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>hapter 14: It hurts so bad!<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

Days passed by, I felt myself healthier and healthier. Carter was by my side all the time. She helped me with everything. She was always there for me when I had pain or wanted to talk about things. I'm so thankful that she saved me from that place, thanks to her, I was alive, but sometimes I think back and think that it maybe would be better if I wasn't. But then if she hugs me when I need one, I know that it's worth to live. I would now live here in Louisiana with her and major Mason, they would adopt me so I could stay there forever and I had a family: A sister and a dad.

Carter was sleeping in the chair next to my bed, she didn't go home for almost a week, she just stayed with me. She never even left the room. Then she began to wake up which I was thankful for, she had slept for almost 6 hours and I couldn't get asleep all the time so I just sat there, I couldn't watch TV because it'll wake her up.

"Awake?" I asked.

"Uhu, how long are you already up?"

"Oh, I haven't slept, I couldn't get asleep so I just stayed up looking to the outside."

"Why didn't you woke me up?"

"Because you haven't had much sleep the last days, you need some more."

"Yeah, maybe, by the way, how late is it?"

"Almost 7pm, you slept a while,"

"What? Did I slept for almost 6 hours and let you sit here bored?"

"Calm down Carter, it's okay," She really had to be less worried about this stupid little things, it wasn't good for her own health.

"If it's almost 7, they'll come soon with your food, I hear you're hungry," I didn't notice but my stomach was growling.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I smiled a little. I wasn't happy for it, every time I ate something, I got terrible stomach ache. The doctors said that it was because I hadn't ate something in almost a week, but I always had stomach ache when I was stressy and this was one of the most stressful moments in my life until now. When they came in with the food, I just tried to eat it, it wasn't much and tasty, just some bread and yoghurt. I tried to eat all the yoghurt but I couldn't. I felt myself so weak when I can't even do simple things. I ignored all the stomach ache which was worse now and ate everything. Carter sat smiling next to me, she was happy when I ate something but she doesn't know anything about the pain I was in.

The pain began to be worse and worse, I just sat there staring at one point at the wall. Carter noticed. "Rosie, is there something wrong?"

"Euh, no, everything is fine." I lied, smiling a little.

"No, there's something wrong, why are you staring at the wall and looking so sad?"

"Nothing, I just have a little stomach ache," it was not just a little, it was terrible, but I didn't wanted her to worry.

"Oh, I'm gonna ask if they can give you some medicines against it or some painkillers."

"No, I'm fine, it isn't that bad," I said when a pain shot through my body, I winced. I wasn't able to just sit in my bed.

"Carter, it hurts so much, please, help me. Go ask a doctor to give me some painkiller or something."

"Rosie, how long do you have the pain already? It can't come in just 2 minutes."

"I have it already from the moment that Kane took me, I always have stomach ache when I'm stressful."

"Why didn't you said it sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me,"

"But now I'm only more worried, I had noticed it sooner that there was something more,"

"I'm so sorry Carter, I promise that I would never hide anything for you again, never,"

"Calm down Rosie, it's okay, I just was a little overwhelmed because I hadn't noticed yet," she sounded so calm now, and I calmed down too. I noticed that my stomach hadn't become better from the little argument quarrel. It only became worse, I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes, it hurted so much.

"Carter, please go ask for some painkillers, I can't stand it anymore, please."

She ran out of the room and came back with a nurse who held 2 syringes with something in.

"Rosie, it's okay, it's gonna be better, the nurse's gonna give you painkillers in injections so they work faster."

"Okay," The nurse came towards me.

"It are only 2 little pricks, you're not gonna feel much of it."

"Okay," She took my arm.

"Ready?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," I answered and I closed my eyes tightly. She putted the needle under my skin and injected the medicine in me, she then took the other one and did the same.

"They should begin to work in 15 to 25 minutes."

"Okay, thank you," We both said. The nurse walked out and I tried to relax myself which was difficult.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Carter asked.

"Euhmm, I don't know, I think I just have to wait until the medicines begin to work,"

"Well, when I have stomach ache, my dad rubs my back and that helps for me."

"Euh, okay than," Carter walked to my bed and carefully rubbed my back.

"Au!" I winced.

"Oh, Rosie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just that thing on my back." I couldn't get the name of it over my lips. It was now actually the first time I thought of how horrible it is: I could never wear a bikini anymore, I could never wear something that's open on your back, I could never feel myself comfortable in the summer. I almost began to cry at the thought.

"Oh, sorry, should I stop?" Carter snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No, it's okay,"

"Okay, I'll be more carefully," she continued with rubbing my back, it felt good, she was right that it helped when you have stomach ache, it really relaxed me. She massaged my back for almost 10 minutes I think.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes, it really helps, thank you Carter."

"You're welcome,"

I was still thinking about that thing on my back, I didn't know how bad it looked. Would you barely see it or was it clearly there? I decided to ask her about.

"Carter?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"How bad does is my back looking?" I saw her hesitating.

"Well, it is pretty big and red." She said with a sad face.

"Oh, is here a mirror somewhere so I can see it?"

"Euhmm, there's one in the bathroom, but you hadn't walked yet."

"Yeah, that's right, but my legs begin to be stiff from laying here for days."

"Okay, but you can't walk on your own with your broken ankle, I'll ask the nurses if they have crutches for you."

"Okay," I said, she left the room and came a few minutes later back with a pair of crutches.

"So, they said that it was good that you want to walk, it's good for your muscles," I sat up on my bed, I swept my legs over the edge of it and Carter handed me the crutches. She helped me to stand up, it was difficult. She supported me when I stood up, I only stood for a few seconds before my arms gave up from holding my body up on the crutches.

"Sorry Carter, I can't," I said sad, I felt myself so weak, I couldn't even stand with crutches.


	15. What Happened?

**I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded earlier! I'm very busy at the moment with school and things and I just forgot.**

**But I haven't uploaded in more than a week or so, just send me a PM, I just forget sometimes and think that I already uploaded.**

**And I re-readed my entire story again and found a lot of spelling faults, so sorry for that! And also some unfinished sentences and things.**

**And thank you ALL for ALL the favourite's and story alerts, it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**But here's FINALLY the next chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

"Come on Rosie, you can do it, you tried only one time." I felt myself become dizzy, I think I stood up too fast.

"Carter, I begin to feel myself dizzy, can you give me the glass of water?"

"Here," she handed it to me and I took a few sips.

I sighed, "I can't believe that I can't even walk with crutches, how long do I have to stay in this bed as I can't even walk?"

Carter gave me a sad look which became a smile, "You know what, I can go ask for a wheelchair?"

I hesitated to answer, I didn't like wheelchairs, it make you feel weak, like you can't even stand on your own, _which was true_. But I also could get out of this small white room where I laid for almost a week now.

"Okay, I would like to get out of this room, it's so bored here."

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" She left and came a few minutes later back with a wheelchair, a nurse walked behind her.

"I'll help you in the wheelchair, is that okay?" I nodded.

Carter set the wheelchair next to my bed and the nurse carefully lifted me up from my bed and putted me in it. She putted the IV bag on the small IV pole on the wheelchair.

"So, is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

"No, everything is fine,"

"Okay then," she left the room.

"So, should we go outside? It'll be good for you to get some fresh air." Carter said.

"Yeah, I really need some fresh air, I've been inside from the moment Kane took me."

We went outside, Carter pushed the wheelchair for me. We went to the elevators. When the door opened Carter pushed on the 0 button. When the door open again, we went to the garden of the hospital, it wasn't very big but it was better then being inside. Carter sat on the bench and I sat in my wheelchair next to it.

We were both in our own thoughts. I was thinking about what all happened the last weeks: General Kane who took me to Costa Luna and locked me up in the cells in the basements, when he raped me so many times in my mom's bed, when his men branded me, when my mother died and he burned her and forced me to watch and when I decided to give up live. But that decision was over now, I made that when I thought that no one would ever save me from that place and no one was looking for me, but I was wrong, Carter said that she began to plan things to save me from the minute that Kane took me. But I also had a lot of questions: Where was Kane now? And where is Mr Eleganté? Was he also save? Was he even alive? I couldn't think about it that he was possibly dead too, then I had lost everything from Costa Luna, every person who ever cared about me. But I kept hoping that he was alive, otherwise, no one would rule Costa Luna, I know you think 'Why don't you just go back?' No, I can't, I just can't, I already told you why and that decision will I have forever, I'm not going back to a place where both my parents died, where a terrible man locked me up, and where that same man took my virginity. I'm still so thankful that Carter saved me, even though I didn't knew how she found me, and she said that the government didn't let them in the country, so how did they come in? Were they illegally came in Costa Luna? And how did she saved me? I decided to ask her.

"Carter, can I ask you some things?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Of course, what is it?"

"How did you save me? I mean, how did you find me and get into the country?"

"Well, that's a long story,"

"Please, tell me everything, I want to know it,"

"Okay, well, I stood there on the helicopter platform for hours, just staring at the direction where the helicopter flew. Then my dad came to there, he was looking for me for almost 2 hours. We drove home and he called the PPP and we went to the headquarters, and first the director wanted to fire my dad because it was his job to protect you but I said that it was my fault so we went with a helicopter to Costa Del Sol, and my room in the house where we stayed had sight at the palace of Costa Luna on a big window of it and I looked at that window for days with a binocular and then I saw you and Kane and I ran to my dad but I needed evidence on tape so he gave me a camera and after a few days I saw you again through that window and I had it on tape. We sent it to the government and they confirmed it was you and we had the permission to enter Costa Luna. We took a boat to there that same day but it was already late and it would be dangerous so we stayed there for a night. The next day we reached the palace and the army arrested Kane and then we searched you. I went to the basement first and called your name a few times but there was no response so I took a flashlight and lighted in every cell until I saw someone laying in the 6th cell I think. I asked my dad to open the door of it and I ran inside and it was you. You laid there in that old, dirty clothes, you felt so cold, you were dirty and pale and so skinny. You just laid there on the floor with your eyes closed and I first thought that you were," she stopped for a moment, we were both crying, "I thought you were dead and then I laid a hand on your heart and I felt it beating, that was the happiest moment of that past days. And I picked you up but there was a shackle around your ankle and we didn't get it off your foot so my dad forced the chain on it out of the wall and we took you away to here. I held you all the time and tried to get you warm with some blankets and I examined you a little. When we arrived at the helicopter platform here at the hospital, there stood already a few nurses and doctors and I picked you up and we stepped outside and the nurses took you from me and they didn't allow me to stay with you and I don't know what they exactly did but after a lot of hours they came tell us that you were in a coma and I stayed next to you for a while until the doctors said that I had to leave so my dad took me home but I wouldn't do anything but being with you because I just needed you, I missed you so much. My dad called the hospital and they said it was okay if I just stayed with you so we went to the hospital and I stayed there until all the machines began to beep and the doctors ran in and told me to go out of the room. After a while, I couldn't stop myself anymore and I ran into the room and then the machines began to beep normal again and after a while I felt your hand moving and then you were awake."

Carter and I were both crying, I didn't knew that she was this worried about me.


	16. Love?

**Here's a new chap!**

**And I hope you don't mind if this story becomes femslash?**

**I tried to keep it a friendship fanfic but I had a writers block and the only way I could get out was to make it femslash.**

**And be honest, they are a cute couple!**

**So, from now on, this will be femslash.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

"Carter, the moment when the machines began to beep, was I dying then?"

"Euhm, yes," she said.

"Well, I saw a bright white light coming towards me and when it hit me I woke up in Costa Luna, in my own bed, I was a year younger and I saw my mom and dad and they told me that I had the choice to stay with them or step back into the light. They told me that there was someone waiting for me and when I would choose to stay with my parents that that someone would be very sad, and that someone was you, Carter. And I made the right decision." We both smiled at each other, Carter gave me a hug. After a while, we pulled back.

"Carter, do you know where general Kane is now?" I asked a little scared.

"I don't know exactly where he is, but he is in prison,"

"Okay, that's good." It was silent for a while, but I had one more question, I know that you probably think that it's the last thing I would think about now, but I wondered to it.

"I have one more question," I hesitated for a moment, "How do I look? Do I still look as terrible as when you found me?"

We looked in each others eyes. I never really looked deep in her eyes but now I did and I realized how beautiful they are. Oh no, this can't. I can't like her, I'm not a lesbian, even tough I never really loved someone like her. Actually I never fell in love with someone before, could it be true?

**Carter's POV**

We both looked in each others eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful, they have that cute sparkle in them. Wait, had I just thought that I like her? No no no, this can't be true, but I have to admit that she really is gorgeous. I hadn't thought about it but when I look back, I always looked at her in a different way than I did to other girls, and even boys.

"You are still as beautiful as always." I said smiling.

"Thank you," she gave me a hug. I thought of what I just said, and would she think that about me too? Probably not, I'm just baitgirl.

We pulled back and I felt raindrops.

"We should better go back inside, it starts raining." I pushed her back inside. We went back to her room, we were outside for almost an hour now I think.

When we were back in her room, I helped her back in bed.

We were both in our own thoughts, I think she was thinking too of what I said a few minutes ago. Would she just think that I said that because she's my best friend, or would she think something more? I hope in some way that she thought of something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? What are you thinking?<strong>

**I know it's short but I'll update tomorrow or maybe today.**

**Please review! I really wanna know what you guys think about my first fanfic ever!**

**Should I write more fanfics or not? (No, I'm not gonna quitte this one, I know how annoying it is when you're reading a story and suddenly realise that it isn't finished.)**

**So please review!**


	17. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

**I'm sorry, I said I would update yesterday but I forgot, b****ut here it is!**

**Oh, and if you have twitter, can you please follow me?**

**I follow back if you don't tweet every 2 secs so you spam my timeline**

**Follow me at Mc_D_Lover**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to be my girlfriend?<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Carter?" She snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Rosie?"

"What you said outside, that I was beautiful, did you meant that?"

"Of course Rosie, why would I lie?"

"But in which way did you meant it?"

Carter looked down, she didn't knew what to answer.

"Carter?" Rosie said, she thought Carter hadn't heard her.

"Well, you are really beautiful, and…"

"And what?" They were both a little uncomfortable in the situation.

"You are my best friend,"

"Oh, …" She paused for a moment, "Carter, can I tell you something?"

"Euhmm, yes."

"I-I like y-you."

"How do you mean?"

"I like you."

"But in a friend or a love way?"

"No, I doesn't matter, just forget about what I just said."

"No Rosie, please,"

"Well, when I'm with you, I feel myself different then with any other person I ever met. I feel… love."

"Really?" Carter said cheerful.

"Please Carter, don't be mad at me, please."

"No, I-I love you too."

"Like a best friend?"

"No, you are more then a friend to me, I like you as a girlfriend."

"Really? Since when?"

"Well, since to moment I first saw you, in my room."

"Do you really mean this?"

"Yes, I really love you."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"But do you love me really too?"

"Yes Carter, I would never lie about this kind of things."

Carter sat on the edge of Rosie's bed. It was silent for a while, until Carter decided to just ask it.

"Rosie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She said hoping for a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short, again.<strong>

**But I'l update NOW!**

**So, what do you think Rosie's gonna answer?**

**Please review! xx**


	18. Kiss

**So, Like I said! The next chap.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

**Normal POV**

Rosie began to smile. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Carter Mason."

They both leaned forward and before they knew, their lips crashed on each others. Rosie wrapped her arms around Carter's neck and Carter wrapped her arms around Rosie's waist. The kiss was full of all the emotions that they held in for so long. They pulled back because they needed air.

_That was wonderful_, they both thought. And before they knew, they kissed again.

They heard a knock on the door and quickly pulled back.

"Yes?" Carter said.

"Can I come in?" it was her dad.

"Of course," He opened the door and came in.

"Feeling already better, Rosie?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, I contacted the PPP today and they agreed with it that you come living with us."

"Good!" Carter said.

"And they said that they'll make the adoption papers up as soon as they can."

"Thank you, major Mason, that you do this for me."

"You're welcome." He gave her a hug. "Did the doctors said already something about when you can leave the hospital?"

"No, not yet, but I'll ask when I'll see the doctor."

"I hope it's soon," He said.

"Yeah," Carter said.

It was silent for a while and Carter and Rosie sat there with a big smile on their faces without knowing it. Major Mason noticed.

"Why are you girls smiling like that?"

"Huh? Where we smiling?" Carter said, they looked at each other, smiling even wider now.

"Yes and not just a little. Is there something?"

"No everything is fine," Rosie said.

"Okay then? Carter, are you still staying here tonight or are you coming home?"

"Euhm, well, my back begins to hurt from sleeping in this chair, do you think you can stay here alone tonight?" She asked Rosie

"Yes, I'll be fine, go sleep at home, it'll be better for you." She said.

"Okay then, it's already 9pm, the visit hours are only until 8 so we're late." Joe said.

"Oh, ok, go already to the car, I'll be there in a minute." Carter said. **(A/N: I know I have a lot of 'said' in the last 3 sentences, but it's not clear otherwise)**

"Okay then." He left and they waited a minute so he was really away.

"So, he almost caught us," Carter said smiling.

"Yes, almost,"

"Do you really gonna survive the night without me?" She joked.

"Of course, Carter,"

"Okay, I gotta go, Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight my love."

They kissed one more time and then Carter left.

She went to the car with a big smile. Rosie laid in her bed with a smile too. She watched some TV and around 10pm she tried to fell asleep, but she couldn't she thought of everything that happened today, all the wonderful moments. After an hour she fell asleep.

When Carter was home, she watched some TV too with her dad and around midnight, she went to bed. She also thought of everything that happened between Rosie and her, she was waiting so long for this and now it came true. She fell asleep too and dreamed about Rosie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, and follow me on twitter at Mc_D_Lover!<strong>


	19. You and Rosie?

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long! But I'm in the middle of my finals now so I don't have much free time.**

**But here it is!**

**I'll update as soon as possible, I have my last final friday so my summer break starts unoffiially from then.**

**And I don't know, but I think my fanfic isn't as good as in the beginning, is it true? Please, tell me in a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>You and Rosie?<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up early from all the noises in the hospital. It was the first night Carter didn't stayed with me. I thought back to yesterday, all the things that happened: First the 'How do I look?' question, then Carter who hesitated to answer, the awkward silence, the uncomfortable talk en the question that Carter asked me: Do you want to be my girlfriend? Then the kiss, the wonderful kiss.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened, I hoped it was Carter, but it was only 7am so it couldn't be her. When the person walked in I was a little disappointed, it was just a nurse who came bring me breakfast. I ate my breakfast and after a while the doctors came for the daily check up.

Only a few minutes after the doctors left, someone knocked on the door again.

"Rosie, can I come in?" It was Carter, my beautiful Carter.

"Of course!"

She came in, I thought she would close the door but too bad, major Mason came in too.

"How're you doing Rosie? Slept well tonight when Carter wasn't by your side?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said smiling. I saw that major Mason annoyed Carter a bit, we both wanted him to leave, but he had something important to say.

"The PPP director called me this morning and they said that the government had agreed with the adoption. We have to wait only a few more days and everything is set."

"That's great!" I said.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast in the cafeteria. We woke up and came immediately to here. I'll bring you some breakfast when I'm done, okay pal?"

"Yes dad, you can leave now," She said annoyed. Then he finally left.

"So, did you miss me? I did at least!" Carter asked.

"Of course!"

She came to me and kissed me.

"I can't stay here all day, I really have to work in the bait shop, I didn't do anything there in more then 2 weeks."

"Oh, okay. Euhmm, what date is it by the way?"

"July 16th,"

"Is it been more then 2 weeks already since the homecoming dance?"

"Yes, you've been a week in Costa Luna and now more then a week in the hospital."

"And your birthday is in only a few days! _(The 22__nd__ btw, just like Selena's)_ Oh no, I can't go buy something for you when I'm in the hospital," I said sad.

"Calm down, you already gave me a wonderful birthday present."

"What?"

"Yesterday." We both smiled.

When we were about to kiss, we heard a knock on the door and major Mason came in.

"Here pal, I've got you some breakfast." He putted a plate with some food down at the little table.

"Oh, okay," Carter walked to the table and began to eat.

"Do you want some too?" She asked.

"No, I had breakfast already."

"Okay, more for me," we both giggled a bit.

"When you're done, we have to leave already," Mason said.

"Can't I stay?" Carter pleaded.

"Sorry pal, it's summer and you know how busy it is then."

"Your dad is right, I'll be fine."

"Okay than," Major Mason left and Carter stayed for one more minute to gave each other a goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

I was working for almost 2 hours in the bait shop now and it wasn't even 11Am. It was so busy, there were fishers waiting for bait and I had to run through the bait shop. And with being that fast I let fell a bucket with worms and had to clean it up, it reminded me of how I let Rosie work and she fell and all the worms were over the floor. It was kind of funny but I felt sorry later, I knew that it was going wrong. But it was the time that I really hated her, I can't believe it that I ever hated her. Maybe it was because I didn't want to tell myself that I loved her.

I had to work all day with only a few pauses. _How many fishers live here in Lake Munroe_? When the shop closed at 5Pm, my dad ordered pizza and when we were done we watched TV. I thought of telling my dad about me and Rosie. _Was he expecting it? Would he agree with it? What if he doesn't agree with me being gay? And Rosie being gay? If he doesn't agree, what should I do? Was my love for Rosie stronger than the love of my only parent?_ I decided to ask it him, but not just 'Rosie and I are a couple, do you agree?'

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"A friend of mine on school is in love,"

"Oh great,"

"But not just in love, she has a sister and she's in love with her. And she loves her with all her heart and her sister loves her too and they're a couple. Is that a problem?"

"Euhm, isn't her sister a lot older or younger?"

"No, it isn't her real sister, she's adopted."

"Carter, is it you?"

"Euhmm, n-no,"

"You and Rosie?" I hesitated a moment.

"Euh, yes," I said a little scared of what he would say.

"Carter, how long?"

"Please dad, don't be mad at me,"

"I'm not mad, why would I? It's your choice what you do with your life and the only thing I want is that you are happy."

"Thank you dad."

"Can I ask you a few things?" He asked me.

"Euh, yes."

"How long is this going on already?"

"Well, I loved her since the day you brought her here."

"Are you two a couple or not?"

"Euh, yes, but only since yesterday." I wasn't comfortable with the talk but I was happy that he accepted it.

"Is that why you stayed the last 2 times a few minutes longer when we left the hospital?"

"Yeah, we wanted to say goodbye to each other."

"Oh, a goodbye kiss."

"Dad." I said a little annoyed and ashamed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with it."

"No?"

"Of course not Carter, everyone loves in their own way, and you and Rosie found yours." I smiled.

"Thank you, I was afraid of what you would think about it. I thought you wouldn't accept it."

"Carter, I want you to be happy, and if you're happy with Rosie, I have no problem with that."

"Thanks." I took a look on the clock and saw that it was already 9:30pm. I wanted to call Rosie before she was asleep.

"Euhm, it's already late, I'm gonna call Rosie to say goodnight."

"Okay pal. And remember, I'm not mad at you, not at all."

"Yes dad, I know," I said annoyed, he said that 10 times the last few minutes!

I walked upstairs to my room and took my cell phone. I dialled the number of the phone in Rosie's hospital room. I waited a few seconds.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Rosie,"

"_Oh Carter! I missed you,"_

"I missed you too hun."

"_Why are you calling?"_

"Just to say you goodnight."

"_Awgh, thank you. Your just in time, if you had called 5 minutes later I would be asleep."_ I giggled a bit. I didn't saw her but I imagined her before me, with her beautiful brown flowing hair, her big deep brown eyes and her perfect, pink lips, so soft that you only wanna kiss them.

"_Euh, Carter? Are you still there?"_ She snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," She giggled a bit.

"_Thank you, you are beautiful too,"_

"Thanks,"

"_Is it good that I'm gonna sleep? I'm really tired, I had a little stomach ache and they gave me a painkiller for it and they said that it'll make me a little sleepy."_

"Okay, goodnight my princess."

"_Goodnight sweetheart."_

After we hung up, I made myself ready to go to bed. I was tired too, I worked in the bait shop all day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review!<em>**


	20. Did I skipped

**Did I skipped****…**

"Carter, up! It's already late!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I looked at my alarm clock, 7am? Late? Come on people, it's summer break!

"But dad, it's so early,"

"How earlier you're up and did your work at the bait shop, how earlier we can go to Rosie." I didn't need any more to wake up. I quickly got up, changed, brushed my teeth and took a quick breakfast.

I came running outside to my dad. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Not much, just set everything up so we can open, I'll do the rest today, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Oh, and when you're done, I'll bring you to Rosie,"

"Thanks dad!"

"You and me, pal."

"You and me, dad"

We did our handshake and I started to work. When I was done, I asked my dad to bring me to Rosie. He hadn't expect it that I was done so early so he checked everything. When he was finally done and believed me that I really did everything, we left to the hospital.

When we arrived I said goodbye to my dad because he had to go home to keep the bait shop open. I walked to Rosie's room. I opened the door and a smile came on my face when I saw her. She smiled back and I walked over to her. We gave each other a kiss and I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Rosie, I told my dad yesterday,"

"About us?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if you didn't wanted that I told him already,"

"No, it's okay, now I don't have to go possibly through that awkward conversation if he would ask me. But how did you told him? And agreed he with it?"

"I first wouldn't tell him so I said that a friend of mine from school was in love with her sister but when we came to the 'she's not her real sister, she's adopted' part, he knew it was me."

"And did he agree?"

"Yes! He has no problem with it, as long as we are happy."

"Amazing!" We gave each other a hug and kiss full of happiness. It was silent for a few moments when suddenly something came to me.

"Did they already said something about when you can leave the hospital?"

"Yep! On your birthday!"

"Oh! That's the best birthday gift ever!"

"But I'm sorry it isn't sooner, I can't go buy something for you now." She said sad.

"Rosie, I don't need a present, I have you and that's all I need." She blushed a little bit.

"Can we go outside again? I hate it here, it's just like being locked up. It's so white here." She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, do you think you can walk now?"

"I don't know,"

"Here," I gave her her crutches. "Just try"

"Okay then." She took them and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "Can you go stand there?" She pointed at the place next to her bed. "So you can catch me if I would fall?"

"Of course." I stood up and came standing next to her bed. She carefully putted her feet on the ground. She then lifted herself up and stood a little bit unstable and shaky on her legs. I saw she was struggling to stay on her feet so I took her arm and supported her.

"No, I can't," she said while she sat back down on the bed. I saw tears come in the corners of her eyes, it were this moments that she felt herself so weak. But she wasn't, her muscles just weren't ready. She just didn't saw it like that, she is so strong. A normal person wouldn't survive something that had happened to her.

"Yes you can, just not now, if you keep trying you'll can and I know that will be soon."

"Yes, and it'll be also much easier without a broken ankle."

"Yeah, but I think that you have to keep the plaster cast around your foot for a while,"

"Uhu," She looked down. I know, she was very emotional on some moments but it's obvious after what she had gone through. Probably was she thinking about what had happened the last weeks. It broke my heart to see her this sad.

"Hey, Rosie. please, don't be sad. I know you have gone through a lot the past weeks but you survived it. I think other people wouldn't."

"I know, but I was just thinking about my p-parents," the tears she was holding back fell now.

"I know how you feel, I felt myself terrible after my mom died, I even thought of committing suicide, but I'm thankful that I didn't, otherwise I never met you."

"I also thought of it, I mean, I thought of giving up live because I had nothing left to live for, I thought you didn't cared that I was captured but I was wrong."

"Oh Rosie, why did you thought that? I was worried all the time!"

"I know,"

It was silent again for a few minutes.

"Can we go outside now?" She asked.

"Of course! Sorry, I totally forgot!"

I helped her in her wheelchair and we went outside to the garden. First, we were in our own thoughts. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence so I didn't try to start a conversation.

**Rosie's POV**

Carter sat next to me on a bench in the garden. We were both in our own thoughts. I thought back to everything that happened, not just the last few weeks, but the last few months, even before my dad died. I didn't thought of the bad moments, but of the good ones.

When I turned 16, I had a sweet 16. It wasn't like a real one like you see on TV, it was very formal and royal family's of the islands around Costa Luna were there. And all the staff of the palace, but they weren't staff to me, I treated them like family and friends. They were so nice to me and helped me whenever I needed help. But only a few months after my birthday, Kane killed my dad. _No, you promised yourself not to think about the bad things_. So I was the only one who could become queen of Costa Luna, I knew it was a big responsibility, but I wanted to be as good for my people and my country as my dad was. We practiced months for my coronation. Mr Eleganté made my beautiful coronation dress and they planned everything. And then, a month before my coronation, Kane came back, and this time he wanted more than just one of my parents, he wanted the country. But luckily my mom had made up a plan to let me protect by the PPP. The first 2 days were scary, I had to stay in the PPP headquarters, but then finally, major Mason took me to his home. And after a few hours of sitting there bored, Carter came home from school. I'll never forget that moment, she was, _and still is,_ so gorgeous. Her black flowing hair, her deep brown eyes, her soft pink lips and her confused face when she saw me sitting in her room. I don't know if she was also thinking of me like I thought of her. I know Carter and she is the kind of person who pretends to hate someone so she doesn't get questions asked. The first day on school was also fun, I was the best student in French and Spanish, but Carter didn't liked it, she looked more ashamed and embraced of me. But she taught me a lot, like how to eat a hamburger and what bowling is and lots of other things. It was the best time of my life til then, I never felt so free. I always had to do what others said and always had to be polite. But Carter taught me that live was so much more than that. And when the school voted for the homecoming princesses, I taught about princess stuff. The homecoming was so fun, I never had been to a real party, the only party I had been to was a tea party. And especially when the principal said my name when they announced the homecoming queen. I walked up stage and tried to find Carter, but I couldn't find her. I knew there was something wrong so I tried to find her. I found Kane taking her. And then, Kane took me, now I'm even scared of my own home. But I saw my mom back but she died in my own arms. Kane abused me, it was terrible, but stop, I'm only gonna talk about the good moments! So than, Carter came rescue me, even though I don't know any of it because I was unconscious. But when I woke up, and I heard Carter's voice and I knew I was save. And then we became sisters, and then a couple. That was so amazing, I never felt love for someone in that way and the feeling was just amazing. We could be together for the rest of our lives and both get a job and create a family, probably by adopting. Wait a moment, now I think of baby's, did I skipped my p- Non, this couldn't be true!

"Carter, Carter!" I snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what's wrong Rosie?"

"What day is it today?"

"Wednesday, why?"

"Oh no,"

"Rosie, what's wrong?"

"I should get my period Sunday, I'm never a day too late!"

"Oh no,"

"No, this can't, this can't be true!" I broke down crying, _why me?_

"Rosie, shhh, it's okay," Carter tried to comfort me.

"N-no, it's not!"

"Come hun, let's go back to your room." That should be better, because there were a few other people in the garden too. I tried to dry my tears and we went to my room.


	21. Positive

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I thought I would have more free time during the summer break, but turns out I'm just bussier!**

**But here it is, I hope you like it, it's a little short but I'll make sure to update the next chap next week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Positive<strong>

**Carter's POV**

When we were in her room, Rosie broke down crying again.

"Rosie, calm down, we're not even sure that it is." I had no idea what else it could be but I didn't want her to worry. If it's true, we'll find a solution.

"B-but what could it be then?"

"I don't know," I gave her a hug and a kiss. "It's gonna be alright", I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what to do, Carter,"

"But Rosie, we don't even know if it's true, should I go get a doctor?"

"Uh, okay,"

I left the room and when I just closed the door, I ran into my dad.

"Hey pal, where're you going?"

"Euhm, going to get a doctor."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Rosie?"

"Euh, she skipped her period, dad. I'm worried, and Rosie too."

"Oh no, I'll come with you."

We walked to the doctor's office, I explained what's wrong, he gave us a pregnancy test and we walked back to Rosie's room.

I knocked on the door and walked in. Rosie sat on her bed, she was still crying.

"Hey, sweety, it's okay, the doctor gave us a pregnancy test." I gave her some time to calm down a bit. She than took her crutches, took the test and went to the toilet (A/N: I know, I said she couldn't walk yet but it just fits into the story). A minute or so later I heard her flush the toilet so I expected that she would come inside again. I heard a sob from behind the door. I carefully opened the door and saw Rosie crying on the floor, leaning against the wall. The test laid a few centimeters from her. I took it and on the small screen stood a plus. I kneeled down next to her and hugged her.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay."

"I have no idea how I'm gonna get through this."

"But you're not alone, we're gonna do this together, but you may make the choice."

"Thank you,"

We gave each other a kiss and I saw my dad looking at us, smiling.

After a few minutes I had calmed her a little down, she took her crutches and walked back to her bed.

I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked me.

"Well, that's your choice, I agree with whatever you choose," I said soothing, I just wanted her to be happy, and I would agree with everything, whether she wanna keep that baby or not, it's her choice.

"Even if I wanna keep it?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Yeah Rosie, it's your choice," My dad said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Dad," My dad got tears in his eyes, and me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosie's POV<strong>

"Thank you, dad," I said smiling to him, it was the first time I called him dad. I missed it so bad to call someone my dad and now I could. He was my dad, I was his daughter and Carter was my sister and girlfriend.

He gave me a hug. "I'm always here for you when you need me, Rosie," he said.

"Should I give you two a bit privacy? I think you wanna talk," he said and went to the door.

"Yeah, okay dad," Carter said.

When he left, she faced me and sat a little uncomfortable.

"So," she started.

"Yeah, so,"

It was silent for a minute.

"Carter?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"I really don't know what I have to choose, I don't want an abortion because you're killing it, but it is a product of rape. Or if we would choose for an adoption, I couldn't take it, to have my own child taken away from me."

"Or we could keep it if you want that?"

"But I'm 16, what are people gonna think?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that you are happy,"

"I-I maybe wanna keep it, but it's a lot of work to have a baby."

"I know, but you're not alone,"

"Yeah, I really think about to keep it." It was a hard decision for me but I really didn't want to get an abortion, that would be horrible, I'm not a murder! I'm a future mom. I smiled to myself. I can do this, I mean we can do this. Me and Carter.

"Carter?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"I decided,"


	22. I decided

**Here's the next chap! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

"Carter, I decided, I wanna keep the baby, my baby, I want to be a mom. And raising my own child by myself, not by some nanny, which happened to me." Yes, Natalie, the nanny, raised me. I saw my mom and dad only a few times a day. With breakfast, lunch and dinner and when I really needed them. Natalie came wake me up, helped me with my clothes, played with me and was my teacher. She even told me a goodnight story before I went to bed, something my mom or dad never did. She was more like a mom to me, than my real mom was when I was little. And then there was Dimitri, he had to taught me every princess thing, how I had to walk, to eat, to talk, … It wasn't fun, but I thought that every kid lived like this, I never saw other kids except for my cousins but they were like me too. But when I grew up, I got closer to my parents, but I never got the love I hadn't had in that 10 previous years. I really don't want that to happen to my baby.

Carter started to smile, "You're gonna be a perfect mom,"

"Thank you," I said a little shy, it was gonna be hard, but I could do it.

"But we have to tell the doctor,"

"Oh yeah, okay," I was very happy but also a little embarrassed of what people should say.

"Do you wanna come or should I go say it?"

"I'll come with you,"

"Okay, come," She handed me my crutches and we went to the doctor's office.

We knocked on the door and the doctor opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. Mason and Ms. Gonzales, come in." He welcomed us.

We went inside and we sat down.

"And, what was the result of the test?"

"It was positive," I said.

"Oh," he paused for a moment, " and did you already made the decision?"

"Yes," Carter said.

"I wanna keep the baby, and yes, I'm sure, I thought really good about it and know that it's a big responsibility, but I can do it," I said firmly.

"That's okay, if you're really sure,"

"Yes, I'm really sure," I said with a smile.

"Okay than, should I make an appointment for the gynaecologist?"

"O-okay," I said, I knew now that this was gonna change my life forever.

He made an appointment for the next day at 2 pm.

We went back to my room and major Mason, or let's call him Dad from now on, was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey dad," Carter said.

"Oh, hey girls," he said when we came in, "where have you been?"

"We were to the doctor, to tell him," I said.

"Oh, ok, and do you already made the decision?"

"Yes," Carter said, "You're gonna be grandpa,"

He started to smile and came towards us, he gave us a hug.

"I'm proud on you Rosie, to make that decision."

"Thank you,"

"Well, it's already late," he said. I looked on my alarm clock on the table, and it was already 8.30pm, but they're used to it that Carter never wants to leave when visiting our is over.

I gave Carter a kiss and dad a hug **(A/N: Awghhh, dad :') )** and then they left.

I decided to go to bed already, it had been a hard day.

I laid in bed and thought about today, I really couldn't stop thinking about the fact that there was a life growing inside of me. I laid my hand on my belly and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You liked it? Please review!<strong>

**And don't forget to wish Selena a happy birthday in twitter and/or facebook!**

**And watch the TCA's tonight! I'm gonna watch it with the live stream, **

**even though it's 2AM here when it starts. I can't wait to see Demi host it!**

**And maybe winning a few awards! (lol, imagine she has to give herself an award!)**


	23. Hi Ed!

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It seems like I have even less free time in the summer!**

**But here it finally is, it's a little longer than the other chaps, I think, but it's not really good I think.**

**But whatever, here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Ed!<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

A few days past by and I felt more and more comfortable with the fact that I was pregnant. First, I saw it as a reminder forever that I was raped, but now I saw it as a blessing of God to give me the chance to prove myself that I can take care of a child and raise it.

The gynaecologist confirmed it a few days ago that I was pregnant, I teared up then, from happiness.

It was the 21st today, so tomorrow I could go home, not to Costa Luna, but my home here in Louisiana.

It was 7am and I was just awake. It was kind of late, usually I'm already awake at 6am, there's always a lot of noise in the hospital early in the morning.

After a few minutes they came in with my breakfast, I ate it. Then the doctor came in for the daily check-up.

"So miss Gonzales, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Great, thank you,"

"Well, you go home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, the 22nd."

"Okay, did I already told you when the plaster cast around your ankle can be removed?"

"No, not yet,"

"It's been around your ankle for 2 weeks now, it has to be 4 weeks, so you have to come back in 2 weeks for letting it remove."

"Okay,"

When the doctor left, I watched some TV, Carter would come at 9PM, so it was only an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Carters POV<strong>

I woke up and took a look on my alarm clock. It was 7:30am. I decided to get up already, so I got out of bed and changed. I went downstairs and saw my dad sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

I said a good morning to him and took breakfast too. After that I helped my dad a little in the bait shop, it was already busy, even though it was only 8:30, but it was Saturday so it's normal.

When I was done with my chores, I saw an old red pick up driving towards us.

As the car came closer, I saw who it was. It was Ed, so he finally bought a car! He stepped out of the car and came to me.

"Hi, Carter,"

"Hey, Ed,"

"Isn't my car impressive?"

"Yeah, it looks great,"

"Thank you," he said, "Well, has been a long time I saw you. You were suddenly away on the homecoming. Me and your dad were looking for you."

"Oh, yeah, uh," I stuttered, should I tell him about everything? About who Rosie really is? (A/N: I know, in the end of the movie Ed is on her coronation but it just fits into the story.) About what happened to her? And about… us?

"And, by the way, where is your cousin?"

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, is she already back home in Iowa?"

"Euhm, Ed, there is something you have to know about Rosie."

"Huh? What?"

"She isn't really from Iowa,"

"I knew it! Is she British?" Ed said cheerful.

"What? No." I walked towards the porch swing. "Come, sit down, it's a long story."

"Euh, okay." He came sitting next to me.

"Well, Rosie is in the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened? Is she sick?"

"Well, let's start from the beginning, but you have to promise that you'll never tell anyone about this. It could be dangerous if you'd tell anyone."

"Euh, okay, I promise."

"Well, did you ever heard of the PPP?" He gave me a weird face, so I took it as a no. "The Princess Protection Program?''

"Euh, no, what is it?"

"It's a secret program that protects princesses in danger."

"And what does this have to do with Rosie?"

"Just listen."

"Okay,"

"And did you ever heard about Costa Luna?"

"No,"

"Well, it's a very small island. And Rosie also isn't my cousin."

"Oh! I know, she's an exchange student of Costa Luna?"

"No! She's a princess, the princess of Costa Luna."

"She's what?!"

"Well, her father died, or yeah, someone killed her father. And she would be the only one to become queen. But the man who killed her father was a general and he had taken an island over before, Costa Estrella."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, and he tried to get Rosie and her mom, but my father saved Rosie."

"Your father?"

"Yes, there's another thing you don't know. My dad is a secret agent for the PPP, that's why he isn't home sometimes."

"Oh, so he isn't to bait conferences?"

"No Ed," I giggled a little, he was 16 and still not smart enough to figure out that there aren't such things as bait conferences. (A/N: I don't know, maybe it really exists?)

"And what happened next?"

"My dad took Rosie to the PPP headquarters and they made her look like a normal teenager. But she was scared because she knew no one there so they placed her here instead of Alaska or something. And that general was looking for her of course so he made a plan: He forced Rosie's mom into marriage and announced it in a magazine and Chelsea and Brooke saw it. They wanted her crown so they gave the magazine to Rosie and threated that they would tell the entire school if she wouldn't give them her crown. So she gave them the crown, but she was so upset about the marriage she wanted to go back to her country. But she would get thrown in prison if she would go back. So I made a plan that the general would come to here at the homecoming and would take me instead if Rosie so she would be safe."

"But what would happen to you then?"

"I don't know."

"But what happened then?"

"They took Rosie,"

"Oh no,"

"And he did horrible things to her, but we couldn't go to Costa Luna yet because the government had to give us permission."

"And what kind of things did he to her?" he asked worried.

"He threw her in prison, literally, and he slapped her and chained her. and worse of all, he ra-… no I can't" I said half crying.

"He did what?!"

"He raped her, Ed."

"Oh my god, that bastard!"

"And after a few days, he had enough of her and he threw her in a cell with her mom but her mom sat there for more then 2 months so she was very weak. And of course, Rosie was happy to see her mom again, but that didn't last long. Her mom gave all her food to Rosie, so she wouldn't starve. Even though it wasn't much food. And after a few days, her mom died."

"Oh no," Ed said, he had also tears in his eyes now.

"And in the meanwhile, we got the permission to finally go to Costa Luna. But we were too late for her mom. The soldiers that were with us arrested the general and we went to the dungeons in the basement of the castle and found Rosie. she was so pale, cold and skinny and worse of all: unconscious. I picked her up and after my dad forced the chain off of her ankle. We went to the hospital here and the doctors said she was in a coma."

"And is she awake now?" he asked worried.

"Yes, and she's back healthy now." Suddenly I became very calm. "And we are in love," I said.

"Euh, what? With each other or …?"

"Yes,"

"Oh," he said. I knew he was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with him.

"And when is she going back to Costa Luna?"

"Never,"

"How do you mean 'never'?

"Why would she go back? She has no parents anymore, no other family, almost no friends."

"But she becomes queen!"

"No, Ed, she decided to give the throne to mr. éléganté, her dress designer, he was her best friend."

"And where is she gonna live than?"

"Here, we adopted her, she wanted it,"

"Oh, great!"

"I know!" I said happy.

"And when can she leave the hospital?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Amazing, on your birthday!"

I took my cellphone out of my pocket and looked what time it was. It was already 9:30! I promised Rosie to come at 9!

"Ed, it's already late,"

"Late? How do you mean? It's 9:30 in the morning."

"I promised Rosie to be there at 9."

"Oh,"

"Dad!"

"What Carter?" My dad asked, he was in the bait shop, talking to Erny.

"It's already late, can you bring me to Rosie?"

"Oh, but I can bring you," Ed said. "I wanna see Rosie too,"

"Okay,"

We stepped in the car and he drove me to the hospital. When we arrived there, he pulled into a parking lot and we stepped out.

We took the elevator to the 4th floor and went to room 418.

I knocked on the door and opened it slowly, Rosie laid on her bed, she was sleeping. The TV was still on so I think she fell asleep while watching TV.

I moved slowly to her bed and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. She moved a little and a few seconds later her eyes flickered.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty."

"Good morning Carter, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry, Ed came along,"

"Oh, hey Ed." She said after seeing him standing behind me.

"Hey," he just said. I think he was a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Rosie yawned, "So, euh," She tried to start a conversation, not really knowing what to say.

I was hoping Ed wouldn't say anything stupid 'cause I know he's someone who can do that sometimes.

"So, I heard you and Carter are together?" he said.

"Euh, yes," Rosie said, a little bit in shock, she hadn't expected he knew it.

"Great," he said.

After a few minutes, Rosie laid her hand on her still a little skinny stomach. I smiled to her. Ed noticed it and I realised I didn't tell him yet about this!

"And we're gonna have a happy little family," I said.

"How do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I hadn't told you yet, we're gonna be parents."

"Wait, who?"

"Rosie and I."

"Is Rosie-"

"Yes, I am," Rosie said smiling.

"But h-how?" Euh, wasn't it obvious how? I told him everything less then an hour ago.

I glared at him, I knew Rosie wouldn't want to talk about this so I tried to avoid the subject.

"Oh," was the only thing he said.

The TV was still on so we watched some TV.

After 30 minutes of silence, Ed said: "I'm going home, I have to go to work, I found a job for the summer break."

"Okay, bye," we both said and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how it was? Was it worth the waiting?<strong>

_**Please review!**_


	24. Unsure

**I'm sorry to let you guys wait this long! I really am sorry! But I'm so bussy at the moment, I have only a few days of my summer break left because I go to Spain from this Saturday til the next Saturday so I won't be able to update then, there's no wifi in the hotel, only pay computers.**

**And I'm also unsure about this chapter (lol, just like the title!) I just think it's... Not good, so please met me know what you think! And BE HONEST, I also wanna know it if it's bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unsure<strong>

After he left we finally started a conversation.

"So, that was a little awkward." Rosie began.

"Yeah, I know, Ed isn't really someone who knows how to… react on such situations."

"I know,"

It was again silent. "So, what are you gonna do today?" She asked.

"Just sitting here with you I think, unless you want to do something?"

"What can we do? We can't go away from here."

"Yeah, you're right, only one more day,"

"Yes, and then I'm finally away from here."

"Finally," I said, it had been long enough for her to stay here.

"And the plaster cast around my ankle can go off in two weeks."

"Oh, great,"

"Can we maybe go to the cafeteria?"

"Okay,"

I handed her her crutches and we went downstairs to the cafeteria. We both took a cola and sat down.

"I want to call mr. Eléganté as soon as possible,"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, not only for him and you, but also for your people."

"Please, Carter, don't call them my people. I'm not a princess anymore, I'm not from Costa Luna anymore."

"Oh, okay,"

"But what if mr. Eléganté doesn't want to have Costa Luna?"

"I'm sure he will."

"I hope,"

We talked some more about mr. Eléganté and we went back upstairs to Rosie's room.

When we were there for like 5 minutes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" A voice said that I never heard before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm here for miss Gonsalez." Rosie looked confused at me.

"But who are you?"

"I'm the psychologist." I looked at Rosie, confused too.

"Do you have a psychologist?" I whispered. I didn't know of anything of a psychologist.

"No," she whispered back.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Oh, euh, come in,"

The door opened and a middle aged women came in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Tomson, but you can call me Trudy."

"Euh, hi, why are you here?" Rosie asked

"Your doctor wanted me to come,"

"But why did he wanting you to come?"

"Because he heard of your situation, about what happened to you."

"Huh? I don't need a psychologist, I'm perfectly happy!"

"Maybe it's better that you could come talk to me sometimes."

"No, why?"

"Because you can't put all your feelings away and you can tell me everything you want without I would tell anyone about it."

"No, I have Carter, and my dad and I can tell them everything I want."

"Okay, than, but remember, if you want to tell someone about something, you can always tell me."

"No! I said no! Can you go away now?!"

"Calm down Rosie," I said.

"It's okay, I just came asking it."

"Goodbye," Rosie said harshly.

"Okay, bye."

Rosie glared at her when she left the room.

"Why did that bitch came in?!" Rosie said when Trudy had closed the door.

"Woah, calm down! I never heard you say such word!"

"But why?!"

"How do you mean? It's normal."

"But how did she know about it!"

"Ro, we had to tell doctor Grant."

"You?"

"And dad."

"Why?"

"He had to know,"

"But why?" she asked a little angrily.

"What else would explain your pregnancy?" She was silent for a moment.

"You, you could tell them something else."

"Like what?"

"Euh, like, euh,"

"What? Like what?"

"I-I don't know. But you could have made up something else."

"How else could a 16 year old get pregnant while she never had a boyfriend and was her entire live locked up in a castle?"

I didn't wanted to say it like that. I knew I hurted her. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Rosie? I'm sorry."

She sniffled, "I'm sorry," I said again.

I laid a hand on her back, she leaned a little to me and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I gave her a few kisses on top of her head.

"Why?" She said silent between a few sobs.

"Why what?"

"Why did you said that?"

"What?"

"What you said, just a minute ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant it like that."

"Why do you always have to remind me of that?"

"I don't remind you of it? Do I?" I never reminded her of it? Or was I wrong?

"Then why did you just said that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say it, it just came out."

"I-I don't know if I'm so sure of my decision."

"Which decision?"

"About the baby." Huh? I thought she wanted it so bad to be a mom.

"Why?"

"What do we have to tell him or her when he or she is old enough to understand that you need a man and a women to have children?"

"Euh –," I hadn't thought of that yet, but she was right.

"And if he (A/N: Let us just say He, it's weird for saying He or she all the time) knows normal parents are much older than we are? And what are other people gonna think when they see two girls with a kid?" Wait, did she just said she is ashamed to be with me? I thought she really loved me, like I love her.

"Rosie? Do you s-say you're ashamed for me?"

"What? No,"

"But if it is, just tell me, it's okay to just have a little less than this for me, if it makes you happy,"

"What? Why would I be ashamed?"

"Because you just said, 'What are other people gonna think when they see two girls with a kid'?"

"No, Carter, I-I'm just a little unsure about everything now, and I think so much about things, in the past and the future."

"But if you don't love me in this way, just tell me."

"Stop, Carter, I love you, with all my heart, but you don't understand this, you haven't been through all this."

"But I've been through much too."

"Like what? Being raped? Letting starved? Being chained? Seeing your mother die in front of you?" She cried.

"Yes! I did saw my mom die before my eyes! I was there with her when her heart gave up after seven months of fighting against cancer! I laid in her arms! And I was 10, I had no idea I would never see her again alive." We were both crying now.

"I'm sorry Carter, I'm really sorry,"

"I know, but it's okay," There was a minute of silence.

"And I was going through a though time too, a few weeks ago. I knew you were very close to me, but I wasn't allowed to come get you. And I knew you weren't in a good situation there. I knew he hurted you but they didn't let me do something about it. And when we finally found you, the worst part had to come. We didn't knew if you would ever wake up out of that coma and that was really hard to me. I sat there by your side all the time, just waiting for you to wake up. Even though it could last weeks, months, years."

"I'm sorry Carter,"

"No, I'm sorry, I started this conversation, and now you feel bad."

"It's okay sometimes to feel bad."

"Uhu, but if you wanna talk about anything to me, you know, I'm always there for you."

"I know," She said smiling while wiping some tears away.

"And I'm not ashamed of you," she said then, "why would I? You're perfect."

I smiled, "Thank you, you're even more perfect."

She nuzzled into my chest and stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Anything else?<strong>

**And I wanna say sorry if some very little parts are in present time. I started with another fanfic (I don't think that I'm gonna post it ever) and write that in present time. And I'm writing them sometimes at the same time and it's not hard to switch from story line but it is hard to change from past time to present time, so sorry if it happens sometimes. I try to avoid it all the time!**

**So, bye bye for a week! Going to Spain in 3 days and don't think I'm gonna update in these days. Going to Pineda De Mar, love that place so much! It's been 6 years since I last was there, I tried to convince my parents all the time but they only want Austria, but I finally got what I wanted!**

_**Please Read & Review!**_


	25. Happy Birthday!

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I just was busy with school again.**

* * *

><p>It must be a long time because a nurse knocked on the door and came in with a tray with food. Rosie had fallen asleep, I didn't want to wake her up but otherwise her food would become cold.<p>

"Psst, Rosie,"

"Huh?" she murmured as she flickered with her eyes a few times.

"It's already noon, they just brought your food."

"Oh," She slowly sat up, I think her muscles hurted a bit from laying in an uncomfortable position for an hour or so.

When she was done, we went to the garden again, we talked a bit. Or yeah, it was more Rosie complaining about how bored the hospital was and that she couldn't wait to get out the next day. It was kind of funny, it was like she prepared an entire speech! I only said 'Uhu' a few times. When she was finally done with complaining, it was silent. Or at least for a few minutes.

"Pfff, it's so bored here," She said again, I laughed a little.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She looked up confused.

"You're complaining all the time,"

"I do?"

"Yes," I chuckled a little bit.

"Oh, sorry then,"

"Don't be sorry, and by the way, you're home tomorrow," Oh no, did I just said 'home'? Did she still thought Costa Luna was her home or not? Did I brought her to think about this again?

"Yes, my new home," She smiled.

It was again silent for a while until I looked at my phone, it was already 3pm! My dad would come half an hour ago!

We went back to Rosie's room and saw my dad waiting there.

"Ahh, there you are!"

"Sorry dad, we were in the garden,"

"It's okay, I was a little late here too, I'm only 10 minutes here."

"Oh, okay," I turned to Rosie, "Sorry, but I have to go, I have to help my dad a little and make our room up and things."

"Oh, okay then," She said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay, it's only one more day so."

"Yeah, at what time can you leave tomorrow?"

"I think they said 11am."

"Ah, okay, I'll come tomorrow morning as soon as possible okay? Around 9 or something."

"Okay then,"

My dad stood up, "Bye Rosie,"

"Bye," she gave him a hug and he smiled, hugging her back.

They pulled back, Rosie came to me and we gave each other a little kiss.

My dad and I went downstairs to our car.

"So, tomorrow the last time you have to come to here."

"Yeah, Rosie's really getting bored there, the only thing she can do is watching television and reading some magazines."

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do now home?"

"Just cleaning our room a little, the last months I hadn't had time for that, and especially the last weeks. And I know she don't like mess so."

"I really don't wanna know what's all in your room, when was the last time you cleaned that?"

"I don't know,"

We drove home and I cleaned our room, when I was done, we had dinner. We ordered something, again, my dinner was almost always pizza or hamburgers. After we were done with dinner, I sat outside with my dad on the porch swing. The moon was right above the lake, the beautiful full moon, just like a few weeks ago when we were on Costa Del Sol. (A/N: Oh, I miss that moon so much, I love the moon shining on the sea in Spain! Luckily for me, it was full moon when I was there! But it wasn't in Costa Del Sol)

"The moon is so beautiful," I said.

"Yes, as always."

"It reminds me always of Rosie," I saw my dad smiling.

"Me too,"

I laid on my dad's chest and slowly fell asleep.

"Happy Birthday Pal!" I was in my room, and my dad was standing in the door opening. I guess I fell asleep deep and he carried me to here.

He came closer and gave me a box with yellow wrapping paper around it and a big white bow.

"Thank you dad!"

"I hope you like it,"

"Of course I will!"

I pulled the paper off and opened the box, there were a few things in it, first I took out a red photo frame in heart shape, there was a picture of me and Rosie in it. I smiled and gave my dad a hug, I putted the photo frame on my night stand.

Next, I took out a DVD of the Wizards of Oz, it's my favourite movie! (A/N: Just like Selena's (: couldn't come up with something else) It was a special edition, with a lot of extra's on it I wanted it for so long! First I only had the normal DVD, but there were a few scratches on it so it didn't worked very well anymore.

Last, there was a birthday card, I opened it:

"_Hey pal,_

_Happy 17__th__ birthday!_

_You and me, Pal"_

"Thank you so much dad!" I hugged him again.

"And that's not all, someone wanted to give you something."

He took a pink envelope from behind his back. I already knew from who it was. I opened it and there was a glitter card in it, on the inside, there was a little text in a beautiful curly handwriting:

"_Happy 17__th__ birthday, Carter_

_I'm sorry I couldn't buy you a real gift, _

_so I hope you're happy with just a card._

_I love you,_

_Rosie"_

"Love you too," I whispered.

I putted both cards on my nightstand next to the photo frame.

"So, you like the gifts?"

"Of course dad!"

I looked at my alarm clock, it was 7.30.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I woke you up this early, but I heard you say to Rosie that you would be at the hospital around 9."

"It's okay dad,"

My dad went downstairs and I changed. I went downstairs too.

"So, the usual birthday breakfast?" he asked.

"Of course!" That 'birthday breakfast' were pancakes, we didn't eat them a lot, or otherwise not in the morning, so my birthday was one of the only days I could eat it.

My dad baked a few pancakes and served them to me.

When I was done, it was almost 8.30.

"So, done!"

"Okay, you have to do something else or can we go to Rosie?"

"Nope, I'm ready!"

We drove to the hospital and were there a few minutes before 9.

We went to the 4th floor, room 418. I opened the door.

"Happy birthday Carter!" Rosie welcomed me.

"Thank you! I love the card!" I kind of ran to her bed and hugged each other, followed by a few kisses. My dad always smiled whenever we did that. I think he's happy that we found our love.

"Thanks, I bought it in the little store here."

"Thank you so much,"

"So," I started after a minute of silence, "only 2 hours before you can leave,"

"Finally,"

"Yeah, it was about time, it's so,"

"Boring here," I cut her off, smiling at her, before she started her speech again.

"So, I'll take all your stuff together already."

"Okay, but I'll help you,"

"No no, it's okay, you don't have to stand too much on your ankle."

"But it's your birthday!"

"So? That doesn't mean I can't pack stuff."

"Okay then."

I opened the closet and took out the bag where my dad brought her clothes with.

"Which clothes do you wanna wear today? Then I don't put them in the bag cause I see you have your pyjama on."

"I don't care, just take something, you may chose."

"Okay then," I took her pink shirt with flowers and a jeans. (A/N: You know, the clothes she wore after the yoghurt scene.)

Then, I zipped open the bag and packed her shirts, then her pants, and then her underwear.

"So, already done," I said.

"Only 1 and a half hour,"

"Yes, finally, it's been long enough for you, and for me too."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. Dr. Grant came in.

"Hey Rosie, I just came to check on you one last time," Yes, he called her just Rosie, not Mss Gonzales anymore, he came at least once a day and they always talked a bit so she wasn't a stranger to him anymore.

"Hi, great to see you!"

"Thank you, I'm gonna miss you a little, you're the only patient I can actually talk to."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"So, is everything alright so you can leave? You don't feel sick or anything?"

"No, I feel amazing."

"Good, the plaster cast can off in 2 weeks, you can just come to here then."

"Okay,"

"So, I think that's everything I came for, so goodbye I guess or better: I hope."

"Goodbye, I hope it too that I don't have to come back."

"Yeah, bye,"

"Bye,"

He left the room. We went to the cafeteria with my dad and took a drink, we talked a bit and around 11 we went back to Rosie's room. We took the bag and left.

We went downstairs, to the car. I sat in the backseat and Rosie next to me. After half an hour we were home. I helped Rosie out the car and we went inside.

"I missed this place so much!" She said when she came in.


	26. I'm home

**I really am so sorry to let you guys wait this long! But I have fall break now, so now I got some time. But I went already 2 days shopping, slept 2 days til 11am and did a lot of other stuff already. But I also got time for my fanfic! And tomorrow I'm 4 hours stuck without internet so that's the perfect moment to write some more!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm home<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

"I missed this place so much!" I said when Carter held the door open for me.

I stepped inside and collapsed on the couch, I smiled. I really missed this, I missed the lake, the porch swing, Carter and mine's room, everything.

I just laid on the couch, listening, I only heard birds and crickets, the sound of the little waves on the lake and the wind through the threes. I'm home. I thought.

Carter came sit next to me. I leaned against her.

"I'm so happy," I said happy.

"Me too, this is the best birthday I ever had. It's also my first birthday I spent with you!" She said smiling, I smiled back.

"I'm gonna unpack your clothes," Carter said after a minute of silence.

"I'm coming with you," I said, I took my crutches and followed her to the stairs, oh no, first problem, in the hospital was an elevator, here only stairs.

Carter was already upstairs. "Euh, Carter?"

"Yes Rosie?" she was already in our room.

"Little help?"

I heard her coming. "Oh, sorry," she said as she saw me standing downstairs with my crutches.

She came down, a puzzled look on her face, we both had no idea how we were gonna do this.

"Euh, dad?" Carter yelled.

"Yes?"

"Can you come for a minute?"

He came, "Ah, I'll carry you up, Rosie,"

"Okay," he picked me up, I threw my arms around his neck and he carried me upstairs. Carter was behind us with my crutches.

"There you go," he said when he putted me down, Carter handed me my crutches and we went to our room.

I sat down on my bed. I missed this bed so much. I'd prefer this old small bed before my royal bed, which was gigantic and plated with gold.

Carter pulled the closet open and started to unpack my clothes.

"Are that our dresses?" I asked, I thought we threw them away after Chelsea and Brooke threw them in that puddle with mud.

"Yes, I told Helen and she took them to a friend and cleaned them."

"Oh, great," My eye fell on Carter's Caribbean blue dress.

"You have your dress from Mr. Eléganté there,"

"Yes, but I don't know what to do with it,"

"How do you mean?"

"Maybe you don't wanna see it or something,"

"No no, it's okay,"

"Okay then," she continued unpacking.

"Done!" she came sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"For ruining your birthday, it's already noon and the only thing you have done is caring about me."

"But Rosie, that's what I want, my entire life, being with you." I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Maybe it's better that we move our beds to the guest room, downstairs, it'll be better for you."

"Euh, okay, if dad hasn't a problem with it."

"I'm sure he hasn't."

"Okay then,"

We asked dad to move Carter's mattress to the guestroom, and so he did. (A/N: I love it to let Rosie say dad, it just sounds cute!)

It was around 5pm and we saw a red pick up stopping in front of the house. Ed stepped out.

"Yeah, he finally has a car," Carter said.

He came towards the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!"

"Happy birthday Carter!"

"Hi Ed! Thank you,"

"I have something for you, I hope you like it," he took a little box from behind his back. She took it, thanked him and opened it.

I was a little curious so I looked over her shoulder.

In the box were a few CD's, first she took out a CD called Kiss and Tell by Selena Gomez. I don't really know something about modern music but I have heard Carter talk about her. Next, she took out Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato and last was Breakout by Miley Cyrus. As I said just a minute ago, I didn't knew who it were, but I heard there names a few times so I guess they're popular singers or something. (A/N: Lol, totally no inspiration.)

"Thank you Ed!" Carter said and hugged him, he bent a little forward so she could reach his neck, he really is a tall guy!

He stayed a while and around 6.30 he went back home.

Dad ordered pizza, they brought it and we ate it. We watched some TV.

"It's good to have you home again, Rosie," Dad said.

"Yeah, I'm happy too."

It was silent again, we watched a movie that was on, I don't know which one.

"Oh, it's already 11," he said when the movie ended. "Far over Rosie's bed time!"

"Bed time? Come on! No!" I said, I've been stuck with bed time from my birth!

"Yes, I promised your mother that you would go to bed at 10 as long as you're 16."

My mother, my mom, she cared so much about me, sometimes a little too much. I really miss her.

We went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I know it was short and sometimes maybe stupid but I didn't dare it to let you guys wait any longer, but I promise that the next update will be soon, véry soon!<strong>

**I also wanna say sorry if there are maybe some verbs in the wrong tense, but I'm writing this story in past but I'm writing on another fanfic (which I'm not sure I'll put it online) in present and it's confusing sometimes.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chap! Review!**


	27. Hola?

**I'm so sorry to let you wait so long but I was really busy with school and my exams started today, had Dutch today, so that was easy, but tomorrow I have French, I'm really gonna fail on that! And I need my points, I had a 5.5/10 on my last report but last year I always had 4.5 so it's a little bit better now.**

**But enough about school! Let's start with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up, I looked over to Carter's bed to find it empty.<p>

I took my crutches and walk to the kitchen, I see Carter on the little pier thing on the lake.

I eat breakfast and go outside.

"Good morning Carter,"

"Hi Rosie, slept well?"

"Yes, much better than in the hospital."

"I already thought so." She said smiling, "I let you sleep, I already was up at 7, I think that's a little early for you,"

"Yeah, I think, I hadn't slept very long the last two weeks." **(A/N: Seriously, it's horrible, you finally sleep at midnight, wake up 3 times and they start working at 6am! I can know, 5 years ago. I've been 5 times in the hospital in one year, each for a week!)**

"Uhu," she said as she takes a fish trap or something out of the water. I take a few steps back, I'm still not really comfortable with fishes and insects and things.

"I'm almost done, I only have to empty this trap." She pulled the entire thing out of the water and walked to the bait shop. She opened the thing and let the fishes out in a large bowl.

"So, done, what are we gonna do now?"

"I would like to call Mr. Eléganté,"

"Okay, come,"

We went inside and Carter gave me her cell phone. I dialled the number and waited.

"_Hola?"_ it's him!

"Señor Eléganté?"

"_Rosalinda? Is it you?"_

"Yes, Mr. Eléganté, it's me, where are you and are you save?"

"_Yes, I am save, I am on Costa Del Sol, I could flee to there just in time. But are you save?"_

"Yes, I'm with Carter, I live here,"

"_Oh, princessa, I am so happy you are save, I thought you are death."_

"Yeah, almost. And please, don't call me princess anymore, just call me Rosie."

"_Euh, okay then Rosie."_

"I called you to ask you to come over here, if possible, as soon as possible."

"_Euh, okay, I can take a flight tonight if you want?"_

"Okay, you know where I live hè?"

"_Yes, your friend Carter gave me the address when I had to sent the dresses. But how do you mean 'where I live'?"_

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow,"

"_Okay, I see you then,"_

"Bye,"

"_Bye,"_ I pressed on the red telephone button.

"And?" Carter asked.

"He can take a flight tonight and be here by tomorrow,"

"Great, and did you already thought about what you're gonna tell?"

"How do you mean?"

"What you're gonna tell, and what not," She came to me and stood behind me, embracing me. She putted her head on my left shoulder and caressed my stomach, I smiled.

"Everything," I whispered in her ear, I threw my head back and we gave each other an intense kiss.

The rest of the day, I was with Carter in the bait shop. A lot of costumers that came almost daily knew me already well. I watched as Carter and dad did their job, I still really didn't liked these bugs, insects, whatever.

Around 6, dad was about to order something for dinner.

"No, no, I'll cook,"

"No, Rosie, you don't have to."

"But I want,"

"Okay then,"

"Do you have anything in mind you want to eat?"

"No, just make whatever you like, your food always tastes great, you're a great cook," I smiled. I love to cook, my mom taught me a lot of recipes.

I started taking stuff out of the counters.

"Do I have to help?" I turned around and see Carter standing behind me.

"No, I can do it alone, I wanna make a surprise,"

"Okay then!" she walked out.

I took everything I need. My mom taught me to make the best paella! (A/N: Yes, Spanish people can make the best paella of course! It's soooo good!) I was going to surprise them.

I take a chair and go sit on it, I think that is the easiest way to cook now.

I cooked the rise and baked the vegetables and chicken, then the shrimps and fish.

After an hour everything was ready and I put everything in a big bowl.

Carter came in just in time.

"It smells good here," she said happy.

"Thank you, can you maybe help me with the table?"

"Of course." I gave her the plates and she put them on the table.

I then took three forks and knifes from the counter. Carter laid them next to the plates..

"Carter, the knife and fork have to lay on the same side. You laid one on each side."

"Okay then, miss etiquette," she chuckled. I smiled to her.

I took the large bowl and carefully put it on the table. _Wow! I can walk without crutches!_

"Dad! Dinner!" Carter yelled to him.

"Okay! Coming in a minute!"

I already took my chair and sat down.

Dad comes in and also sat down, we all took a plate and ate it. After dinner dad helped cleaning up the table and Carter and I did the dishes. After that we were done with the dishes we watched some TV and went to bed early. Around 9 already, I was tired.

Carter also came to bed around an hour later.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! I'll try to update again this week. But my pre-written chaps are almost all posted, I try to write as much as possible but sometimes don't have any inspiration. I have 2 chaps left now, one of 500-600 words and one of around 850 words, I know they're short but I think it's better to post them seperatly because I just like it to give them each a title.<strong>

**And for the eventualy Holland and Belgian readers: Happy Sinterklaas! (For the ones who doesn't know who Sinterklaas is: It's just like the Santa from here, kids don't believe in Santa here, but they do in Sinterklaas, they look kinda the same, old, beard, red clothes, but he has Zwarte Pieten instead of elves and a horse instead of reindeers, you have to put your shoe instead of a christmas sock and he comes from Spain instead of... euh, idk where Santa comes from. And today is his birthday and gives presents to all the kids! Yay! I've put my shoe in front of our stove tonight and he came and brought me chocolate Ö)**


	28. Señor Eléganté!

**So, here's the next chap! I have one chap left now, but I was home today because I was very sick so I couldn't make my French exam and it also snowed very hard here and it took me more than half an hour to get halfway to school (which is 4-5km) and then we stood still, for the traffic light… 4-5km farther… So I wouldn't get to school in more than an hour. And I really need my time for French.**

* * *

><p>I woke up when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Carter, I think Mr. Eléganté is there!"

Carter wasn't awake yet. "Huh? What? What did you say?"

"Mr. Eléganté is here I think. Come get out of bed!"

"Oh, okay, that's early,"

"Carter, look outside, it's already late I think." The sun was shining so bright! I took a look at my alarm clock and saw that it was almost 11am already!

I took my crutches and got up. I heard a knock again. I go as quickly as I could out of the room to open the door.

"Mr. Eléganté!" I screamed when I saw him standing in front of the door.

"Rosalinda! I am so happy to see you again, it's been so long, three months!"

I ran, or yeah, more stumbled to him and hugged him, he first hesitated but then hugged me back. It's a little unusual to hug, it's not very polite.

"You have changed so much in these three months."

"You too, I've missed you so much!" I still hugged him.

After a few more minutes I let go of him. He came inside and sat down on the table. Carter came joining us.

"So, why did you wanted me to come so fast?" He asked me.

"I have to ask you something very important."

"What kind of important thing?"

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"I have heard that Kane had you imprisoned and treated you very bad. I also heard the news about your mother. I am sorry for you."

"Thank you, but it's okay, I already have put me over it. I have to go on with live, everything in this world happen for a reason." **(A/N: I know this sentence sounds really mean but I couldn't come up with a better one)**

"But what did you want to ask me?"

"I am scared, scared of Costa Luna, I don't wanna go back."

"But princessa, you are going to be queen,"

"No, I asked major Mason and Carter to adopt me, I live here from now on. And I want to give you the title of king of Costa Luna."

"A-are you sure of this? It's a big responsibility, as well as from me getting the title as from you just giving a country away."

"I have thought about this very well, and very long and I am sure of my decision,"

"O-okay then,"

"And we wanna tell you something more."

"Oh, what?"

"Carter and I are together."

"Like a couple?"

"Yes, like a couple," Carter answered.

"I always knew it, I have seen it for so long in you that you weren't for the boys, but I never told you or anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have met a lot of royalty but no one ever told me that their daughter wanted a skateboard for Christmas."

"Oh yeah, that," I smiled to myself, I was 10 back then, I was never even thaugt to ride a bike, 'cause I wouldn't need that in my life, but I wanted a skateboard as Christmas present.

"And Kane did more to me,"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," I said. He looks shocked.

"Oh no, I knew he can be a horrible person but this, I'm sorry for you. And what are you gonna do with it?"

"Keeping him, or her,"

He now was even more in shock, "K-keeping the baby?" I nodded, "So you are g-going to be a m-mother?" He says in disbelieve.

"Yes, I thought long about this and I think this is the right decision. I'm sorry mr. Eléganté that I maybe disappoint you but-,"

"No Rosalinda, I'm not disappointed in you, I'm proud of you, to make that big decision." He starts smiling.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I smile back.

"Oh, I have something for you, I don't know if you want it back or not." He reached to the little bag he had with him and zipped it open.

"They found this back, at the trash. I cleaned it and it looks as good as new again." He pulls out the pink dress I wore at the homecoming dance. I have a lot of bad memories from it, but also good ones from the dance. He handed it to me and I took it.

"Thank you, éganté,"

I looked at it, it was perfectly clean again.

"Would you like me to go get some of your stuff on Costa Luna?"

"Euh, not really." I thought, "Or maybe something, could you maybe get me my Mr. Snuggles?" Mr. Snuggles was my plush dog I already had from my birth. Actually it was really ugly, it was more a rag then a plush toy but I couldn't throw it away. I had kind of a bond with it. I had it always by my side until I was forbidden to, which was when I was like 7. Then it just laid in my bed.

"Of course, Rosalinda,"

"Thank you," I just let him call me Rosalinda, he'll never learn it to call me Rosie. But I didn't really care, it was okay when he said it.

We talked some more and in the afternoon he left.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was it, I think the part I've written today is also one chap. But I'm gonna speed up the story a bit, I'm not gonna do it day by day but with months. And I'm planning to write 5 more chaps (so 7 in total) and an epilogue.<strong>

**After I finished this story, I wanna do a Camp Rock fanfic but I don't have any inspiration for one. I don't wanna make it as long as this one, but also not a one-shot, so ideas are welcome!**


	29. Finally

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update! But I had exams for 2 entire weeks, and now it's finally christmas break and i had some catching up to do, on fb, twitter, here on ff, ...**

**But here's a chap, i know it's really short, but i'll update it immediately! The next one will also be quite short, i first wanted to put them together but couldn't find a chapter title so it became 2 chaps.**

**So enjoy the 2 next chaps!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally<strong>

One and a half week had passed by and Mr. Eléganté had brought me Mr. Snuggles a few days ago. Today we had made an appointment in the hospital to finally let remove the plaster cast around my ankle.

"Carter, Rosie, up!" Dad called from the kitchen.

We got up and got dressed. We ate breakfast and at 10 we left to the hospital, finally, it was about time that that thing goes off of my foot. My foot started to hurt because I couldn't move it.

We waited in the hospital.

"Rosie Gonzales," a nurse called through the hallway. We got up and followed her to doctor Grant's office.

"Good morning Rosie," he welcomes me and shakes my hand.

"And good morning Carter and Mr. Mason." He just called me and Carter by our first names because we became kind of close with him in these weeks I was here.

"So Rosie, how are you doing?"

"Great, thank you,"

"And now where you came for, your ankle."

"Yes,"

"Does it feel better or does it still hurt?"

"It feels better again but my foot gets stiff from it."

"Ah, then it's time to take it off I think." He smiled. He stood up and walked to the table.

"Come," he said as he patted on the table. I stood up and go to there too. He helped me on the table.

"Let's see," he started to take the bandage around it off and laid it to the side. He then took scissors. And started to cut through the cotton wool. (A/N: I don't know how they do it with a foot, but when I had my arm broken, there was a space where no plaster was and only wool and they took it off like that, lol, actually I just took it off at home and put it back on when I had to go to the hospital to let it remove, it just was too lose (: )

He then took it off. It felt so good to have that thing off, but my foot felt stiff.

"So, that's off."

"Thank you doctor,"

He started to push a little on my ankle, "Does this hurt?"

"No,"

"And this?"

"No," he pushed on some other parts of my foot and my answer always was the same: No.

"Well, that's good then."

Luckily we thought about it to take my other shoe with us. Dad handed me my shoe and sock. I put them on, it felt good to wear shoes again on both my feet.

We thanked him and went home.

As we come home, we ordered some food, again. At 10pm, Carter and I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	30. First Day Of School

**Here's the next one as I promised!**

**It's a little longer than the previous one but still short, I know.**

**And sadly to say, this story is coming to an end. I have one more chapter after this already written, but I'm not gonna post it yet, and then there will come 2 or 3 more (well, probably more, but at least 2-3). I also started to write an epilogue already. I'm thinking about maybe doing a sequel to this, but only if I got ideas for it.**

**As this story is finished, I'm gonna write a Camp Rock one, probably a Nitchie/Mate, idk, Mitchie/Nate story. (Thank you**** so much itsamahomiesthi for the idea!) But i have no idea about a story line yet, so if anyone has ideas, tell me in a review or pm! I want it to take place at Camp Rock, and a little dramatic maybe. And I don't wanna make it as long as this, around 15 chapters, 20 max. **

**I wanna end it around the end of February, so I worked on it for around a year. And while i'm writing that CR ff, i maybe wanna rewrite this one, because i got some better ideas for some chaps.**

**Ow yeah! I forgot to say in the last chap! Merry Christmas! And for next week: A happy new year!**

* * *

><p><strong>First day of school<strong>

A few more weeks went by, my birthday was the 20th of August. (A/N: Just like Demi's) I had a birthday cake and Carter gave me a birthday present.

And today it was the 1st of September, the first day of the new school year.

I woke up at 7.30. So early!

I had breakfast and at a few minutes after 8, the bus came. I was a little nervous that I wouldn't be in the same class as Carter.

We walked to the papers with the names and classes on it. I search my name in the list. G… G… Gonzales… Gonzales Rosie: 5C (A/N: I have no idea how the grades and things work in America, I'm Belgian, I'm 15 now and in 4HUa, 4 Humane Sciences A. So don't be mad if I'm wrong with names of classes and things :) )

"What class are you in Rosie?" Carter asks.

"5C," I say, while searching in the list for her name.

Before I even found her name, Carter says enthusiast: "Me too!"

"Awesome!" We hugged each other.

The bell rang, first class! The first two hours we had, how should I say? A meet and greet with our class.

Ed is also in our class. And too bad for us: Chelsea and Brooke too. We're in class with 25 (A/N: Same as my class!)

The first real hour we had French and after that math.

Then, it was lunch. Carter, Ed and I sat on the same table. And Chelsea, Brooke, Donnie and Bull on the table behind us.

Chelsea leaned back on her chair. "You were gone so early on the prom Ro?"

"Euh, yeah, I... Euh," I mumbled, trying to make up some excuse for it.

"You were tired or what, Princess?" Brooke teased.

"Yes, I was very tired. I hadn't had much sleep the days before." I try to sound convincing.

"Ohh, and why hadn't you slept the last days? In bed with Bait Girl?" Chelsea said mean.

"That's enough," Carter came between us before I could say anything.

"Why? Is it true?" Brooke said.

"No," Carter said short. "Come Rosie, I'm full, let's get some fresh air outside." Carter took my arm and pulled me with her, giving Chelsea and Brooke one last glare.

The rest of the day went by quickly. We had physics, art and English in the afternoon.

It was almost 4, the last minutes of English class. Triiiiing! The bell rang. We got to the bus and are driven home.

"So girls, how was the first day?" Dad asks.

"Great," I said.

Carter walks straight to the living room and collapses on the couch.

"And for you, Pal?"

"Whatever you want it to be like," dad looked at me and I gave him a I'll-tell-you-later look. He nodded.

"We are in the same class," I started, trying to start a conversation just as Carter switched the TV on its loudest volume. I don't think they heard me, because they don't seem to react.

"What's wrong Carter?" dad asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like school, I want it to be summer break again."

"You'll have to wait 10 months." (A/N: I know, in America it's 9 months, but here 10 "- Why does America have 3 months summer break and we in Belgium only 2? )

Carter doesn't reply.

"Grumpy," dad said smiling at her.

"So, what are we gonna get for dinner?" dad asked.

"What about pizza? It's been a while." I said.

"Okay, then we'll have pizza,"

Dad and I went to the kitchen while Carter stayed on the couch.

"Why is she so grumpy today?" Dad asked quiet.

"It are Chelsea and Brooke, they said something like 'In bed with Carter' to me during lunch and Carter immediately pulled me with her outside. They kept asking things all day and she just ignored them."

"Chelsea and Brooke are really mean girls, I know. I try to tell Carter that they're just jealous but it's hard to convince her. They bully her already since primary school. It all started with just some teasing after they saw her and Donnie kissing. It started with just some playful teasing by saying these things that they were in love but after a few years they discovered that Carter wasn't one for the boys. And then started the real bullying, Carter still kept denying it, until now. She also never really believed it, even though it was true. I'm happy she found you, Rosie."

I smiled and he gave me a hug.

We ordered that night pizza and everything was back okay with Carter. I still don't exactly know why she was so upset about that all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And if you have any ideas for a MitchieNate fanfic, tell me too!**


	31. Two Months Passed By

**So here's the next chap already, but sorry, i lied a little bit! In this one is not gonna be a dog, i wanted it but it turned out that otherwise this chap would be over 3.000 words so I split them not in 2 but even in 3 different chaps!**

**And thank you so much Zara that you have reviewed!**

**Since you're a guest reader, I'll answer to your review here:**

**Thank you! I also think that a baby girl would be better, I also planned on that because I started writing a part of the epilogue already and I used 'she' everwhere. Katrina is a beautiful name! I'll definataly think of it when I'm writing chaps about the name choice!**

**I also chose the breed of dog already... I'm not gonna tell you yet, but I can say that it's the perfect mix of characteristics for a dog for Carter and Rosie!**

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two months passed by<strong>

#2 months later#

The Autumn break (A/N: Or however you call it in English) was over and on my stomach, a little bump started to grow. No one except my friends knew something about my pregnancy. But I couldn't hide it anymore now. The doctor wrote me a note that I don't have to do PE anymore for this school year.

The doctor also said that I had to go talk with the principal.

Carter and I walked during the morning break to the principal's office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey, Mr." I said a little nervous.

"Hello Rosie and Carter. Please, take a seat."

"Hey, euh, I have to, euh, tell something."

"What is it, Rosie?"

"I have hidden this as long as possible but I can't hide it anymore," I looked down on to my stomach.

"I am pregnant," I looked up to him and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Well, congratulations then. I think." He said a little unsure of what to say. I felt suddenly sad, I didn't expect a congrats from someone, I also hoped no one would congratulate me with it. I love the baby but it's just… yeah… you know what mean.

He saw that I had a sad look on my face. "Is it a planned child or not?" he asked.

"Euh, n-no," I looked down at my shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It became silent for a while.

"And how many months are you now?" He broke the silence.

"Four."

"Ah, yeah, I see you have little bump already."

"I know," I said smiling while looking at my stomach.

We talked some more and when the bell rang, we said goodbye and went back to class.

We had PE the 6th hour of the day.

We walked from French class to the sports hall. Carter and I went searching the teacher.

"Oh, there she is," Carter said.

"Mss Barrèra?" I asked.** (A/N: No inspiration for a better name so I'll just take my PE teacher from last year, not the one from this year, I really don't like her, I think she has had an army training or something "—I like Mss Barrèra a lot more, she was so nice!)**

"Yes Rosie?"

"I have a doctors note because I'm not allowed to do PE anymore for the rest of the year because I'm pregnant."

"Oh, you're pregnant? Congrats!"

"Thank you," I said a little shy. Great, again a congrats.

"That's okay then, you can sit on the bench then."

We went to the dressing room and opened the door, Carter changed and I just sat on the bench. It's weird that no one asked why I didn't change, but I didn't complain about it.

The class played basketball and I sat on the bench watching them. _Wow, Carter is so attractive when she's sporting._

The next day, the principal came on the class during maths.

"5C?"

"Yes?" the class answered.

"Okay, I have a message for you about one of your classmates."

Everyone looked confused. "It's about Rosie Gonzales."

Everyone immediately looked at me. I felt my cheeks starting to blush.

"Rosie is 4 months pregnant."

Everyone's mouth fell open and a mean smirk appeared on Chelsea's face.

"I want all of you to respect Rosie. If not, there will be punishments for these."

I liked it how caring the principal was for his students.

During lunch, Chelsea and Brooke started to annoy us.

"Oh my gosh, Carter, I really thought you're a girl, turns out you're not," Chelsea said.

"Shut up Chelsea, you have no idea what happened." Carter said to them while giving them a glare.

"Yes I do, or you're not a real girl, or Mss Princess here got raped by her prince charming." They both laughed.

"Just ignore them, Rosie," Carter said to me as she gently touched my arm.

The bell rang soon and we went back to class. The rest of the day went by fast. The final bell rang and we went outside. We had to wait for the bus for around 20 minutes (A/N: I know, in America the school bus is there when school ends, here, we have to go home by public transport. Or by bike, like the most do… but I'm one of the lazy peops so go by bus )

Carter said she was gonna look for Ed. I just stood there, waiting for the bus. Brooke came to me. _Oh no, not again._

"Hey Rosie." Brooke said.

"Euh, hey Brooke." I said a little unsure.

"I wanna say sorry for what happened during lunch today, it was mean and it hurted you and Carter. It's just Chelsea, she always pushes me to go along with her." I could hear it in her voice that she really felt sorry.

"But why are you still friends with Chelsea then?"

"I might be with the popular kids but actually, I don't have a lot of friends. I have Chelsea and Donny and Bull, that's it."

"You can always come to us if you want?"

"Thank you, but Chelsea would hate me if I would do that."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like you or Carter or Ed. And I'm also scared that she would tell all my secrets to everyone. We've been friends since kindergarten and I told her a lot of my secrets in all that time, some are really embarrassing."

I didn't really know what to say on that, but luckily, Carter and Ed just came.

"Come Rosie, the bus is here, lets go home." Carter pulled me with her and acted like Brooke wasn't even there. I looked back and she gave me a little friendly smile to say goodbye. I smiled back.

"Carter, why did you pull me away from Brooke, I was talking to her."

"Yeah, that was the problem."

"But she came telling she was sorry about what they said during lunch."

"Yeah, sure, Chelsea probably just sent her to act all nice and innocent so you would tell het something. Don't believe them, Rosie."

"But she really felt sorry, I could see it on her face."

Carter just sighed and looked out of the window. I decided to not ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the chap, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review!<strong>


	32. Studying and snow

**So here's a new chapter! I almost posted the next one already Ö**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, probably because I like snow (as long as you can stay home, otherwise... no, not really)**

**And because there's laying like 15-20cm (5-8inch) of snow laying here right now! It's sooooo beautiful as you see it from our classroom in school, especially from our biology classroom, because that's on the 3rd floor and when you look to your right, you see half the city Turnhout, and when you look to your left, you see the fields and woods of Oud-Turnhout and Arendonk and whatever is there more. When you drive through a tree lane, it really gives me a Narnia feeling :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Studying and S<strong>**now**

A few weeks passed by, it were the Christmas exams. Brooke became more friendly and was only mean as Chelsea said something first and gave her the 'why aren't you being mean?' look. She talked to me after school sometimes because she hadn't the same bus as Chelsea. Carter had accepted her, she still didn't really liked her, but she didn't complain when she was standing with us.

My belly had also grown bigger, I was proud on it. We went to the gynaecologist once a month first, but now it became once in the three weeks. **(A/N: I seriously have no idea how many times you have to go, I don't have experience with it (luckily) and I also don't have younger brothers or sisters, so idk)**

The gynaecologist would make an ultrasound. First, the only thing on the screen was a little worm like thing, but now, you could already see a little head and limbs. We always let print the ultrasound and put it in a photo album. She also told us the day when I should give birth to the baby, it should be around the 2nd of April.** (A/N: Maybe the 15th? My birthday? (: )** But she couldn't tell it yet if it's a boy or a girl, we had to wait a few more weeks for that.

The principal maybe told our class that I was pregnant, but not the entire school, so people looked at me all the time. Some of them even called me names like 'slut', I heard other whisper as I walked through the hallways. I heard people say things like 'can't wait to see her on 16 and pregnant'. It hurted a lot when I heard people say this, but Carter told me to just ignore them and don't worry about what they say. I tried to do that, but it was hard sometimes, but luckily, Carter was always there for me whenever I needed her.

Carter also came up with a name for our baby, she thought it would be a good idea to let it start with a K. Because of the brand I have on my back, which says MK. The baby would get Mason as his/her last name, so it would be a good idea to let the first name start with a K. And I already had some ideas, I thought about Kat, Kelly, Katy or Katrina (thank you Zara!) for a girl and Kevin, Kolby or Kaspard for a boy. We were not sure which one is our favourite from each, but we had enough time to decide.

I had my exam chemistry today and it went horrible, I'm not good in science subjects, but I am good in languages. **(A/N: I also suck in science, had 56% on chemistry, and 37.5% on math, bùt I had 69% on English! Without studying anything! But I had 46 on French "- I really hate French, I think there's no logic in it! For English, I just feel what it has to be, but I really don't have that feeling for French. I'm getting French for the 6****th**** year in row and I don't think I can make a good conversation with someone on the other side of the border here (I live in Belgium, so one of our neighborcountries is France) And I have English now for the 3****rd**** year, and I could speak almost perfectly English half the 1****st**** year! And not from school, but just by using it on the internet. And if I would be so good in French, this story would be written in French (: )**

"So girls, how was chemistry today?" Dad asked when we came home.

"Great!" Carter answered. She's always good at science.

"And you Rosie?"

"Very bad, I think I failed on it."

"Don't think that you've already failed."

"But I am, but luckily it's only a 1 hour subject, tomorrow is French, that'll be better."

"Yeah, you're good at French," Carter said while rolling her eyes.

"Oui," I said smiling.

We ate lunch and around 1.30 we started studying French.

At was an hour later "So Carter, already done?"

"Sssst Rosie, I'm trying to study."

"I'm already done,"

"Yeah, you are done, but I'm not."

"Should I help you?"

"How?"

"I can ask you a sentence to translate?"

"Okay, here," she gives me a paper with sentences on to translate.

"Okay, first sentence: We are going home."** (A/N: You see, I pick the easiest sentences, it's holiday now, so I have no idea how to speak French now)**

"Euhm, nous allons à la maison."

"Right! Next one: I want a dog."

"Je veux une chien,"

"No,"

"Euh," She thought deeply.

"Ah, Un chien! Or une chienne!"

"Right!"

We went on like that for a while until we did all sentences.

It was an hour or 2 later.

"Carter look!" I suddenly screamed.

"What?"

"Look outside!" I saw thick white flocks falling from the sky, there was already laying a lot of it on the ground, almost 10cm (4inch) I think! **(A/N: I know, a little surreal, there can't suddenly fall 10cm snow in that short time, or without them noticing it, but whatever)**

"That's called snow."

"I know, but isn't it wonderful?"

"Euh, no, it only gives trouble."

"How can snow give trouble? Look at is, it's so beautiful!"

"You can't go anywhere because all roads are stuck with snow. It becomes a mess when it starts to melt and it can be dangerous because the lake can get overfull and everything here can flood, why do you think that our house is build higher?"

"Oh," I paused for a moment, "But it's just, this is the first time I see real snow in my live, I've seen it on TV but never in real live."

"Well, enjoy it for as long it stays snow,"

"I will!"

Carter puts her books away.

"Should we go outside?"

"You can go, I'll stay warm inside."

"Come on Carter!"

"Okay then."

I took my jacket and Carter took hers. We also took our gloves and I took my scarf.

I ran outside down the stairs and Carter walked behind me.

I took off my gloves and let the snow flocks fall onto my hands. It immediately melted.

"This is so beautiful! You have to see this!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful,"

BAM! I felt a cold impact on my back. I turned around and saw Carter laughing.

"What was that?"

"A snowball!"

"A snowball?"

"Yes, look," She scraped some snow together and made a ball of it.

"Here," she handed it over to me and I took a close look at it.

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Throw it!"

"Where?"

"At me of course."

"No! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"It doesn't hurt, Rosie. Just don't throw it at my face."

"Euh, okay." I carefully threw the snowball at Carter. It collapsed on her arm.

"Carter, are you okay?"

"Haha! Yeah!" she scraped some more snow together and made a snowball of it. She threw it at me, I turned away so it hit my arm.

"Let's have a snowball fight!"

"Fight?" Were we gonna fight?

"Just throwing snowballs at each other."

"Okay!"

I scraped snow together and made a ball of it. Yay! I just made my first snowball!

I threw it at Carter and she threw one back. This went on for a while until we were tired and our fingers were frozen.

"Hah, that was fun hè Rosie!"

"Yeah!" We sat down on the porch swing and swung a little on it.

"So, how was your first snowball fight?"

"Fun!" I said cheerful.

"Already thought so."

"Are we also gonna make a snowman? I saw that in movies, it seems so much fun!"

"Okay, but first a little rest." She laid her head on my shoulder and leaned against me. I laid my head on hers. I looked at the lake and the woods behind and beside it. It was so beautiful. There was snow on all trees and on the tops of the mountains.

After a few minutes, Carter stood up. "We gonna make a snowman?"

"Yay!"

We first rolled a big snowball and put it beside the front door. Then we made a smaller one and put it onto it. And finally a small one. We got some stones and put them on it as eyes and a mouth. Then Carter found a stick and put it between the eyes and mouth as a nose. We went inside and took a hat and scarf and put it on the snowman.

"So, our snowman!" I smiled proudly.

We went inside and dad made us a mug of hot chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, bad ending of a chapter, but whatevs.<strong>

**Please review!**


	33. A Dog?

**Here's a new chap! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been very busy with school, even though I had carnival vacation last week, but I wanted to enjoy it, so sleeping til noon, and in the afternoon going somewhere. And i kinda got addicted to a horsebackriding game on fb (yes, I'm almost 16, very mature of me!) and I spent like almost half of my sparetime i had on that.**

**AND I got an aquarium! I still had a small one that I had a few years ago, with a few goldfishes, guppies and neon tetra's in it, but then they died... "-**

**But now I got it back! This time better: Sand, living plants, wood, other hiding places, a better filter, better light, a heater and better food.**

**My orignal plan was to get Crystal Red shrimps but I decided to just take fish, so now I have 8 kardinal tetra's, a pleco and one gorgeous betta crowntail male.**

**And I fell in love w/ betta's! And I want more now probably in a month or 2 or so.**

**But that doesn't matter, here's the chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A dog?<strong>

The rest of the exams went by quick and good. We had the last one on a Wednesday and had a day off Thursday.

At Friday we had to go to school for an hour or 2 for our grades. We first had a Christmas speech of the principal in the cold, it was so long! Almost 45min, and it was freezing!

(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna try to write down a little part of the Christmas speech of our principal, or at least a little part of it, because it was just too long, ughh! And half of it was just some stupid guitar and violin playing by some students, a few years ago, there was a teacher that played the saxophone and it had snowed and suddenly the thing didn't worked anymore! And it turned out: The little water drops in his breath froze on the inside of the saxophone and the thing was frozen and didn't work anymore! So we were lucky, because they had no other back up than that teacher with his saxophone so we could go to our classes much sooner than planned (: )

The principal stepped on the little stage and turned on the microphone. "Dear students of Lake Munroe High." He started. "During these cold, but happy Christmas days, we celebrate them with our families and friends. We give each other presents, and we eat wealthy meals with our family. But not everyone in this world can celebrate these days like us. In countries where they don't have the supplies or the money, they celebrate Christmas in the cold, with the little food they still have. They can't give each other presents like we do. But if we help, these people can celebrate these days just like us."

A few students stepped onto the stage and started playing their guitar and violin along. This went by for a few minutes. When they stopped, the principal came on the stage again.

"We support many charities in this school, for many different things. We support charities that fight against poverty, charities for our environment, and one of the newest we support from this year on: The animal shelter of Lake Munroe. Not only people, but also animals can't all sit in a warm home during these days. Worldwide, hundreds of animals that can't find a home are put down every day. Dogs, cats, even other pets like horses and bunnies. So, if you want a pet, don't go to a professional breeder, these will get a good home, but animals in shelters don't. They have a story behind them, some have experienced abuse and other cruel things. If you want a pet, first go take a look in the shelter, because there are so many animals waiting for a new, good home. We asked the Lake Munroe shelter to show you some of the animals they currently have. Mrs. Hanson?"

A lady stepped on the stage. In her hand was a leash, a small brown and black dog jogged behind her, it was some kind of little poodle I think. Its fur wasn't brushed in these fluffy balls like we all know poodles, the fur was just everywhere!

When she stood next to the principal, she picked up the little dog. The principal passed the microphone to the lady.

"Thank you." She thanks him. "This is Theo. He is a three years old poodle that was found on the side of the road. He was bound to a tree by his leash, one of the people in the neighborhood saw him and called us. When we arrived, it had started raining. We untied the leash from the tree and took him with us. He was already soaked by the rain water and he was too skinny. We took him to the shelter where we washed and brushed him. He got a checkup by the vet and it turned out he was completely healthy. At first, he was a little scared but when he got it that we wouldn't hurt him, he became very open and friendly. Theo is a really friendly and playful little dog, that is still trying to find a new home, just like all the other animals in our shelter."

Another lady walked up on the stage with another dog, a brown-orange (idk how you call that color, but y'all know what I mean) larger dog with a white stripe on his chest. She took the little poodle, Theo, and handed the leash with the bigger dog to the other lady. She also told us what happened to the dog. It was a boxer, he was very beautiful. She showed us one more dog, a white and brown terrier mix. After that, she gave us some more information about the shelter and that you have to think very well about it before you get a pet. When she was done, she went off the stage and the principal went back on.

"Now you all can go to your classes and wait for your teacher, he or she will give you your report card and then your vacation can start."

Everyone went to their classes. We got our report card soon enough. I didn't had any bad grades, I had 56.5% for Chemistry, that was the lowest of all. I had 72% in total. Carter had 68%.

The entire class had their grades around 10.10 so we could go home. We stepped down the stairs to the outside and went to dad who was already waiting for us in the car.

"Hey girls, how's your report?"

"Great dad!" Carter said, happy that she didn't failed on any subjects.

"Mine too!" I said.

And finally, our holiday started, I seriously needed it. I was so tired from the exams!

"That little poodle dog was so cute!" I said to Carter while we were driving home.

"Yeah, and that boxer!" I saw dad looking confused.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"There was someone from the Lake Munroe shelter with a few dogs for the Christmas speech." Carter explained.

"Oh, I ever had a dog, I remember him very good." He just stared right in front of him, as if he was remembering that time.

He looked at Carter. "When your mother and I just got married, we decided to take a dog before we started with children. A friend of ours had a Labrador and she got puppies. We got one of them, it was a black male Labrador named Render. We had him for seven years, in the meanwhile, your mom was pregnant of you. But then, we moved to here. As you know, your mom and I first lived with my parents on the farm, Render knew where he could go there, and what the dangers were. But when we moved to here, he wanted to explore everything, I took a lot of walks with him in the woods, but one day, he escaped and ran into the woods. We went looking for him everywhere but didn't find him and the next day, we saw him laying on the side of the road, dead."

"I never knew we had a dog." Carter said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I never really told you about him, I really miss him. A dog in house was really fun, it brings some energy around."

"Why didn't you got another one?" I asked.

"I wanted one, but Carter's mom was pregnant of her and I really trusted Render, I would have trusted him with Carter, but I don't think I'd do that with another dog." I saw a hurt look on his face, wow, I never knew you could miss a pet that much. I never had a pet before.

"And what if we get a new one now?" Carter asked, hoping for a yes.

"I don't know,"

"Please dad?"

"No pal, a dog is a lot of work, who's gonna feed him? And brush him, wash him, walk with him, give him enough attention? I can go on for a while with this list."

"Do you also want a dog, Rosie?" Carter asked, with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, I never had a dog, I touched a dog once, but yeah, that's it." Yep, no dogs, or any other animals, in the palace. One time, a friend of my mom was visiting us and he had a dog. It was a Afghan hound or something, it was a big, light brown one with very long hair. That was the only dog I ever touched, and I was ten or so back then.

"Just say yes," she whispered.

"Euh, okay, maybe."

"Please dad?" She begs.

"I'll think about it."

"Yay! That's mostly a yes!" She said cheerfully.

"No, that's a maybe, pal."

"Yeahhh…" She said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**I noticed that the 26th, this story celebrates its 1st bday, and I'll definately update then! I promise!**


	34. Yes!

**I'm so sorry I didn't kept me on my promise the 26th, but I have to say, I hadn't forget the 1st anniversary of this fanfic, but I was sick, I've been sick the enitre weekend and stayed sick home from school Monday and Tuesday, Wednesday I was VERY busy, had to do a LOT for school**

**And of course, Heart Attack came out earlier! And the lyric video yesterday, so that was really exciting!**

**Today, I made a 3D version of the Heart Attack lyric video, and i have to say, it looks quiet good, please watch it! Its side by side 3D so you need a 3D laptop or Tv, if you have one, would you please want to watch? And like and comment on it? Here's the link:**

** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=mlKVPx6owR4**

**But here's the chapter, _enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes!<strong>

The next days, Carter keeps begging for a dog, and she convinced me too. A dog sounded really fun. We could play with him outside, we have enough place around the lake!

Dad came to us. "Girls, I thought about, and maybe," he paused for a moment. Carter crossed her fingers, hoping for the right answer.

"Maybe, a dog really is a good idea."

"Yes! Thank you dad." We both said.

"Don't I get a hug now?" he asked.

"Of course!" We both gave him a big hug.

"But," he continues.

"Oh no, no buts, please, no buts," Carter said annoyed.

"I am not the only one who takes care of him. You got a goldfish once, and I was the one who had to feed it every day and clean it's bowl every week. I put him in the lake after a few months and the only reason you noticed he was gone was because I told you."

Carter laughed. "Yeah, I remember him."

"Me too," dad said in a little more steadier tone.

"You know, when I swam in the lake last year, I saw him I think! And damn, he got big."

"The bigger the pond, the bigger the fish gets." Dad said. (A/N: That is true, we have koi's and our biggest one is around 53cm, so euh… 20 inches, if I can count right. An inch is around 2.6cm right? And my uncle had a bigger pond (not anymore, we made ours bigger this summer!) and his koi's are much bigger, even though we give ours special food to grow, that costs more than 40€ for 8 pounds! (40€ = 50$ = 30£!) And they're still smaller, but now they'll get bigger next summer, they don't really grow during the winter)

"And when are we gonna buy the dog?" Carter asked excited.

"First, we have to buy everything he needs. I gave away all the stuff we had for Renders because otherwise, I'd miss him too much."

"Okay!"

"What kind of dog are we gonna get?" I asked.

"I don't know, are we gonna rescue one from the shelter?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," dad said.

"But I don't know what dogs they have there," Carter said.

"Don't they have a website?" Dad said.

"I don't know, I'll search." Carter took her laptop and started it. After a few minutes it was started.

"Let's see," She said while opening google and typing 'Lake Munroe shelter' in the search bar and pressed enter. The pages showed up, the first one was the right one. She clicked on it and the page came on the screen. It had a cold blue background and white text. The links all had a paw before them.

"Here," Carter said as she clicked on the link that said 'dogs'. There showed up a long list with pictures of dogs and some information next to each pic.

Carter slowly scrolled down the site. Wow, there were a lot of dogs there! We saw the three dogs from school also in the list, and after Theo's name stood a big red sign 'I found a home!'. Aww, he was already adopted! Good that he found a new home.

Sometimes, Carter stopped scrolling to read some information about the dog.

"What kind of dog are we gonna get? A big or small, or young or old, or male or female one?

"I don't know, but I do want a young dog, it doesn't have to be a puppy but I want a dog to play with, not one that sleeps all day." (A/N: Seriously, my dog is 11 and everything he does is sleeping!)

"Yeah," it was indeed better to get a young one.

"But I also don't know what kind of dog dad wants, I mean, a big dog is also a big responsibility, they need a lot of exercise and also eat more of course." Carter said. "I'll go ask him."

She stood up and walked out of our room into the living room. "Dad!" I hear her shout downstairs.

I took the mouse and started scrolling down by myself. There were a few dogs I really liked. There was a 3 years old female husky that was so beautiful. And also a little snow white Maltese, her fur was so white!

Carter came back in the room. "For dad, it didn't matter what we got, as long as it's not a great Dane, they are the size of a pony!" She laughed.

"What do you think of this one?" I scrolled up to the husky.

"Oh! Beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's a girl, she's tree years old and her previous owners were an old couple that had to go to a nursing home and couldn't take the dog with them."

"And what about that jack Russell mix they had with them on school?"

"Wasn't he already 11 years?"

"Yeah, you're right, but he was very cute,"

"Yes, he was."

We scrolled down the list again. After we went through the entire list and choose some that we liked and might want to adopt, we were looking through the other animals too. We clicked on 'cats', there was a litter of kittens there! They were so cute, but we were gonna take a dog, not a cat. There was also a beautiful cat named Mitsy, she was 2 years old. She was red-orange on her back and white on her belly, she also had a little longer hair. She was so gorgeous!

We also clicked on 'other animals', they had bunnies, and guinea pigs, a few chickens and even a little goat!

After a while, dad came into the room. "So, girls, made a choice?"

"We don't know, there are so many to choose." I said.

"Maybe we should go take a look?" he said.

"Yes! That would be awesome, what time is it?"

"Almost 11," I said.

"Oh, we can go today if you want?" Dad asked us.

"Yes!" We cheered both.

"Come on, get in the car." Carter cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! Hope you liked it! I also hope it was worth the few more days of waiting (probably not, but yeah)<strong>

**The cat, Mitsy, I wrote about, was a cat in the shelter of Genk (a city in Belgium), I have the habit of going through animal shelter sites to look to all the cute kitties and doggies! And I totally fell in love with her! But now she's adopted :( I really wanted her! But I'm not allowed to keep a cat "- Even though I have a whole petting zoo around here! I have a dog, 2 rabbits, 2 chickens, 2 turtles, 9 koi's, 2 sturgeon, 1 blue gill, 1 betta, 1 pleco, 3 water snails and 8 cardinal tetras, so euhh, that's enough I guess?**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna get a couple dwarfgourami's, 3-4 kuhli's and maybe a few zebrafish or galaxy rasbora's for my bigger aquarium! I'm gonna make a 80cm Asian biotope aquarium, and im gonna beg for a 120cm South American biotope aquarium to keep anglefishes!**

**But if you wanna see the cat Mitsy, here's a link to the pic! . **

**Please review!**


	35. A Little Chocolate Brown Doggie

**Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry I let you guys wait for like forever, but the last month has been kinda busy for school: The 3rd week after the carnaval break we had our report card so all teachers started planning tests, after the week we got our report card, we had exams, but only 4 and in 3 days, although allllll schools have exams of all their subjects now and a full 2 weeks of exams, I'm on the only school around here who decided to only do exams of the biggest subjects (so for me, French, history, math and behavioural sciences) and the rest in June. After these 3 days of exams, we had class days, so for 2 days we were to Ghant in horrible circumstances, the room we had had mold, the heater fell off the wall, it stinked really bad, was véry small, ... but the others had big rooms with even TV! And there was a password on the wifi so i couldn't even get on the internet, luckily we went bowling that night and there was free wifi there so i could on twitter for like 5 minutes, but yeah, lets continue...**

**The next week, we had an excursion to Antwerp for history and had to guide there, i was réally nervous to guide cause our teacher is horrible and she comments on everything you say a bit wrong, but she wasn't listening when i had to tell my part, she was looking if the church my group had to guide about was open to visit.**

**And this week was actually quiet chill, i didn't have to do much for school, but just forgot to update (sorry :( ) and now its Friday 11pm and im finally updating! **

_**Enjoy the chap!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Chocolate Brown Doggie<strong>

"Come on, get in the car." Carter cheered.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, pal." He said while holding his hands up.

Carter was already heading towards the car.

We drove to the shelter. When we arrived, we heard a lot of barking from behind the fence, guess we were on the right place!

We went to the entrance. The same lady that was on school welcomed us.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, we want to adopt a dog." My dad said.

"That's great, follow me please." She said while holding a door open.

We walked through the cat part of the shelter first. There were three rows of cages on each other. I looked at the cats, they all had their own cage with a pillow, litter box and a toy in.

Carter stopped at one cage. "Isn't this that cat you saw on the website? That one you really liked?" She whispered.

The cage where the cat was in was on the lowest row, I bent down and looked at the cat, it was her! Aw, she was even more beautiful in real life!

We looked up and saw that we were a little behind, dad and the lady were almost at the end of the room already, and they didn't notice we were behind. We quickly kind of jogged to them, which scared some cats when we jogged by.

"Sorry kitties." I whispered as we passed by.

The lady opened another door. "Here are the dogs. Take your time to take a look at them and if you have any questions, just ask."

As soon as we stepped inside, all dogs started barking excitedly, a few jumped up against the fences.

Carter and I slowly walked besides all cages. I recognized most dogs from the site. Dad made a little talk with the lady.

"What kind of dog are you looking for?" I heard her ask dad.

"It doesn't really matter to me how he looks, we want a young and playful dog for the family."

"Ah, we have a few young, energetic dogs here."

"Yeah, I see." He said while looking at a little jack russell that jumped up against the fence all the time, almost 1m high I think! (A/N: I think it's awesome how jack russells can jump so high :P )

"Here is that husky!" I said to Carter. She was trying to touch the dog in the previous cage, which was hard because you could put only a few fingers through the fence. The dog was some pitbull mix I think. He licked Carter's fingers with his long tongue. Carter laughed.

"Oh, wait," she said while trying to get her fingers out of the little holes in the fence and came to me.

"Awgh, she's beautiful." She said as she saw her. I just stood in front of the cage, but Carter knelt down. The dog laid on her pillow in the corner of the cage.

"Come sweetie." Carter said in a nice tone.

"Grrrr!" The dog growled and Carter quickly took a step back.

"Whoa, maybe not so beautiful?" she said.

"Yeah, she seemed so nice."

"Indeed."

We walk farther until we came to a cage with a little chocolate brown dog in. He laid on the pillow in the corner with his back to us.

"Hey little one, come," I said as I knelt down a little. The doggie looked up and turned his head around to see us.

"Come on, come." I said cheerfully, trying to get him to the fence.

He stood up and took a little quick jog towards us. He's a puppy! I now could see that he also had a white stripe on his chest. Wagging his tail from side to side, he stood against the fence.

"Awgh, you are a cutie!" Carter said while petting his little paws.

"What is your name sweetheart." I said as I tried petting his head.

Carter stood up and read the paper that was hanging on the fence. "This paper says that his name is Pitou and they think he's a boxer – Labrador mix. They found him in a box on the entrance of the shelter. He's been here for only two days."

"I didn't saw him on the site, maybe they hadn't updated it yet?"

"Yeah, probably,"

I saw dad and the lady coming towards us.

"You like that one I guess?" dad said.

"Yeah, he's so cute!"

"He's only two months old we think." The lady from the shelter said.

"Awgh, do we take this one, dad? Please?" We both said.

"I don't know, a puppy is a lot of work, you have to learn him everything." Dad said while running a hand over his head.

"But that's fun!" I said.

"Maybe we can take him out and go to the dogs' playfield to get to know him better so you can make a better decision about the possible adoption.

We agreed with that and she went taking a leash. She attached it to the collar and gave the leash to me. When she let him out, he started to jump up against our legs. I petted him and he started to lick my hand. So cute! But he didn't learn how to walk on the leash yet, so he pulled all the time and bit in it.

When we were on the little grass field the dogs played on sometimes. I unclasped the leash from the collar and the puppy starts running around. He ran to the very end of the field and then came back, playfully barking and jumping around. We romped a little with him.

"I think we made the decision!" Carter said while Pitou licked her face.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait a little." Dad said, while also petting the pup.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, we first have to buy all the supplies, you wanted to come take a look already."

"Oh yeah, right."

Dad stood up and went to the lady, who was watching us from a distance.

"We defiantly made our decision, but it is possible to let him sit here for a week or so? The girls wanted to come take a look already, but we don't have any supplies yet, so if it is possible-"

"I'm sorry," the lady cut him off. "We already have too less cages for all our animals. We decided to not do that anymore, sorry. You take him now, or you take the risk to let him here and someone else might adopt him." I overheard their conversation. No! _Dad is never gonna let us take him home now, and someone else would probably adopt him!_

"Oh," was the only thing he said.

"Maybe a family member or friend can keep him for a few days until you got everything?"

"Yeah, but they also don't have anything to keep a dog."

"Oh, right."

He comes back to us. "Sorry girls, bad news."

"What, dad?" Carter asked, still busy playing with Pitou.

"If we don't take him now, he's stays available for adoption. They can't keep him here for us."

"But then we'll just take him now and go buy everything this afternoon, there's enough time."

Dad hesitated for a moment. He looked at the puppy that was biting my finger with his still toothless mouth. He opened then his mouth to answer…

* * *

><p><strong>You liked it? Was it worth the waiting? Yeah, probably not but still.<strong>

**Today, springbreak started but not all springwarm and things, nooooo, I live in Belgium and guess what happened yesterday? It started to snow! "-**

**So we have a pretty big chance of having a white Easter, I actually kinda wish for :P**

**I never had a white Christmas, so having a white Easter first would be kinda cool I think**

**Tomorrow, I'm gonna watch Springbreakers with my best guyfriend, its my birthday present from him!**

**Ow yeah, I choose the movie btw :P**

**Haven't planned anything else for the rest of the break so I'll see what to do these 2 weeks. My birthday is the Monday school starts again, April 15th, then I'm turning 16! Yay!**

**But there's nothing special about it, because here, other than in the US, you can start driving a car from your 18. But you can legally drink and smoke from your 16th, but I'll never do that so yeah, nothing special. (Really, I look at the ingredients of food to see if there might be alcohol in it, my mom bought chocolatemousse last week and there was 2% alcohol in it, no thanks than!)**

**And a little thing about the story itself:**

**I realized that Carter and Rosie already could drive a car since they're already 17 now and live in the US, but let's change that to the Belgian law: Driving from 18.**

**And I guess you wanne know what Pitou looks like? Well, just type boxador into google images and there's this pic of a chocolate brown puppy, well, that's what Pitou looks like! I chose the boxador consciously because labradors are very friendly, helpfull dogs that like water (they have a lake so...) and boxers are very active and playful. And I really love chocolate brown labs :) I'll post the links to the pics tomorrow because they seem to not show up if i copy and paste the here, so hopefully it works on my profile! I see other people having links on their pro so yeah**

_**And I also have a little question: I really love that cat Mitsy, and I want them to adopt her, would you like that or not?**_

**Please review this chap! It really stimulates me to write more and update more often! And no, I'm not saying this to beg for reviews! Also guests are welcome to review! I'll just reply to your review as i post the next chap then.**


	36. Alright then

**Here's a new chap! But I have quiet bad news, this was my very last pre-written chapter, so I always made sure I had one chap left, so now I post chap 36 I think? I would have chapter 37 done then, but now I don't, I'm still writing 37, I think, I haven't checked how many words I've written for 37 yet, bùt, we had soooo much study this week on school cuz so many class went on fieldtrips and the 5th year was to Paris and Amsterdam (Omg! Can't wait to go to Paris! We go on the Eiffeltower at evening so its dark then and you see all the lights, so beautiful i think 3)**

**The next few weeks will be so awesome, next week Wednessday, we have a day off, the week after that, we go on a fieldtrip on Tuesday and Thursday and Friday we have 2 days off, then we have a normal week, the week after that, we have Monday off, then its 2 more normal weeks, then the finals start for 2 weeks (so 2 weeks half days to school! No lessons! Yay!) And then the véry last week of the year, Monday, Tuesday and Wednessday off, Thursday we have to get our report (that only an hour) and Friday we have to hand in our books and reregister ourselves for the next year, and thén its summer break! Even though we have 'only' 2 months, in the US (or part of) have 3 months right? Whatever, I'm véry excited for those last 2 months, I'm really looking forward to summer and going to the 5th year, so the 3rd year i study human sciences.**

**I also turned 16 April 15th, (and the previous pope turned 86 the 16th #Funfact :P) not that excited, cuz here in Belgium you can drive from 18, but drink alcohol and smoke from 16, but there no way i'd ever smoke or drink! why would i pay to shorten my life?!**

**Also, the 30th (so tomorrow) the queen of Holland, Beatrix, is gonna give her throne to her son, Willem-Alexander, but he wanna get called Alex cuz everyone calls him that. And all peops in Holland are sooooo whhooooaaaa about the fact they finally get a king, the last 5 generations they had a queen so yeah. A very famous Hollands singer, Marco Borsato, made a song for it, 'Het Koningslied' in Dutch, The Kingsong in English, but... Entire Holland hates it! They hate it so much he isnt even allowed to sing it on the coronation Tuesday! I think its a really pretty song but not for that occasion, i dont see what it has to do with it, but so what, if anyone interzsted in hearing it, take a look on my profile, I'll put it there tomorrow.**

**And now the most important part of this euhh, pre chapter thing? Idk. I got some reviews from guests, I really wanna thank them, so Thank you! I'll reply to them here:**

**Alana: ThanK you! Im trying to find a way to get the cat into the story, and i already got some ideas from other reviewers, and i started writing some little parts for it, but she'll definately come into the story! I wish i'd have her in real life but shes already adopted in the shelter of Genk, but whatever, my parents would never allow me to have a cat... But i still love cats :)**

**Guest: Thank you! Im always trying my best to finish a chap and upload it as soon as possible! You're lucky you're the only anonymous reviewer, otherwid, it'd be hard to answer your review, but whatevs**

**Enjoy the chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright<strong>

"Okay, alright, we'll take him now and go to the pet store in the afternoon for everything."

"Thank you dad!" Carter stood up and gave him a hug.

"But only because he's so cute."

"Haha, indeed," I said as I joined the hug.

We go towards the lady. "Well, we'll just take him now and go buy everything this afternoon."

"Okay, that's great. Let's go make up the adoption papers."

The lady led us inside where she handed dad some papers.

"Fill this in please," she said.

On the form was some basic info to be filled in, like name, address, phone number, and more.

"We will also come take a look at your house and yard to make sure the dog comes in a good and safety place."

"Okay then," dad answered while he gave the already filled in form back.

After discussing some more things, we finally got Pitou with us.

I held him in my lap when we drove straight to the pet store to buy everything little Pitou needed.

It was around 2pm when we arrived.

"So, here we are," dad said.

We stepped out the car, took a cart and went inside, we took Pitou with us.

"Okay, so what do we have to buy?" I asked.

"Euhmm, a lot!" Carter said.

"Okay, food, what kind of food?" I said as we stood in front of all the different kinds of dog food.

"I don't know, puppy food?"

"Yeah, here," I pointed at a bag that said 'For puppies and young dogs'.

Dad took a big 15kg bag from the shelf. Next, we took 2 ceramic bowls, one for food and one for water. They were beige and had little black bones on them.

We went farther to the toys.

"Which one do you like?" Carter asked Pitou.

She took a pig from the shelf and pressed it, it made a squeaking sound. Pitou playfully started to bark and to bite in it.

"That's a yes I guess," dad said as he smiled.

We took a few other toys, a ball, a rope and a kong.

Then we went to the dog baskets. There were so many to chose from!

We chose a dark with lighter blue one made of plush.

We also bought a blue collar and leash with diamonds on it.

In the next row were all the care products, we took a bottle shampoo.

In the last row were cages. We bought a big cage, so we wouldn't have to buy another one when he was an adult. It was a very beautiful one, not just a metal one, it had black bars and the decorative wood on top.

We went over to the cash.

"167 euro's please." said the cashier.

When everything was put in the car, we drove home.

As we drove home, I put the new black collar on Pitou, he looked so nice with it!

When we arrived at home, he jumped out of the car.

I took the leash as we went inside. Pitou bit in the leash and pulled on it, he wasn't taught to walk properly on the leash yet.

Dad took everything out of the car and settled it down inside.

I took the collar off of Pitou and let him discover the house.

We put his basket in the living room next to the couch and put the toys in it.

In the kitchen, we set the food and water bowl down. Dad filled one with water and the other one with the food we bought.

Pitou immediately came and started eating the kibbles.

"I think we chose the right food." Carter said while looking at Pitou eating all the food from the bowl.

We played a bit with Pitou until he was tired and fell asleep in his basket.

"Should I put up the cage for him to sleep in?" Dad asked.

"No, he looks fine like that, he'll sleep all night." Carter answered.

"Okay then,"

We watched some TV and also went to bed around 10.30.

* * *

><p><strong>You enjoyed it? I hope y'all did! Please review! Guest reviewers are also welcome, just put your name in the review so I can answer it in the next chapter :)<strong>

**(bTw, like i said in the end note of the last chapter, i went to see Springbreakers with my best guy friend, 2 weeks before i turned 16, but you had to be 16 "- they didnt let usbin (he turns 16 in august) BUT the cousin of my best friend, who's 14, was let in another day! Come on! I have to say there was this nerdy cassier, but still, its not fair :( but i, as bad as i am, downloaded it, but with bioscam of course, the quality sucks but at least i can watch it, but the dvd coles out soon enough and ill just buy that one)**

**And something very important (to me at least): IM GOING TO SEE SELENA LIVE IN CONCERT ON SEPTEMBER 4TH, 13TH ROW! WOOHOO! Im soooo excited to go! Ive never really been to an actual concert before, except for those child bands, which still filled the Sportpaleis (15.000 seats), but also, if Demi would ever come to Belgium, i dont want that to be my first concert cuz i wanna know what it is like, and i dont wanna be surprised and stuff, but also, i actually hope she stays away frol here for 2 more years, my parents promised me a golden ticket if she'd come but thats 225$ without concert ticket, and if you're younger than 18, there has to be someone with you with the same ticket, so that'll be really expensive...**

**Im soooo sorry that i always make such long begining and end notes but i just wanna tell you all of that, so if you think its really annoying or something, just tell me in a review or PM, but its almost 11:30 pm here now and im updating this in my bed from my ipad, and im quiet bored, drank a redbull today and its still working so im kinda hyperactive rightnow :) Maybe i shoulf make a tumblr or other blog to write the things i do in the notes... But I already have Twitter where i keep all of this updated on, so if you wanna follow me: DFixedMyHeart**

**~~Please review!**


	37. What was that?

**Well, I didn't think I'd upload this fast, and with such a big chapter! But yeah, here it is **

**I had a LOT of study in school the past month and instead of doing what you're supposed to do (so studying) I just wrote on this, even though I had to type everything in in my laptop, I got a lot from that, even though I wrote only about 300 words in about 50 minutes**

**I also have an idea for a songfic chapter, very soon, and maybe another one a bit later in the story, I'll use Dutch songs but translate them to English, there's one song that I really love and really wanna use in a chapter, and I already have an idea how to use them, but I'm not sure about one thing, but I'm not gonna tell you that, sorry, you'll have to wait :D**

**What was that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

I woke up as I heard a noise down stairs, like shattering glass or something. I took a look on my alarm clock and saw that it was almost 4am.

I looked over to the other side of the room where Rosie was sleeping as I heard another loud noise downstairs, her eyes shot open.

"What was that?" she whispered as she blinked.

"I don't know." I stood up and slowly.

"No, Carter don't, maybe there's a burglar." She pulled her knees up and pulled her sheets up to her chin, trying to hide herself a bit.

"Rosie, there's really not gonna be anyone down." I said as I walked over to the door.

Suddenly, there was a playfully high pitched bark. Of course, it was Pitou, he probably broke something.

I opened the door and went downstairs. I heard some grumbling as I found Pitou in the kitchen, playing with a kitchen towel next to shattered glass. Ouch, I probably left the towel hang over the edge of the counter and placed our glasses on it and Pitou pulled it down by pulling on the towel.

"Pitou, be careful." I said as I bent through my knees, lifted him up and put him behind me as I tried to find something to clean up the glass.

"Ugh, as dad just would have built up the cage, I wouldn't be doing this rightnow." I mumbled to myself as I wiped the glass together with the towel, in which Pitou already bit a hole.

I put everything in the towel and laid it in the middle of the kitchen table so he couldn't pull it off anymore. I checked if there weren't any other things he could break.

"Come here," I said as I picked him up. I carried him to his basket and put him down.

"Stay, Pitou, and go sleep for a few more hours." I whispered as I petted him. Soon enough, he fell asleep again.

I went back upstairs, I heard my dad snorting so he probably hadn't heard anything. I found Rosie also sleeping again. She laid on her back and I saw a bump from under the sheets, I smiled. Tomorrow, we had to go to the gynecologist. Then, she could probably tell us the gender of the baby! I walked over to Rosie's bed and bent down. I gave her a little peck on her nose.

"Goodnight, hun." I said.

I went over to my own bed, pulled the sheets up to my chin and also fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up by the bright sun shining through the windows and blinding me, it was winter so the sun stood very low.<p>

I went downstairs to the kitchen where dad was having breakfast.

"Good morning pal,"

"Morning dad," I said as I gave him a quick hug. Pitou came running in.

"Morning sweety," I said as I petted him.

"Is Rosie still in bed?" Dad asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping."

"Ah,"

I took a bowl, sat down on the table and grabbed the box of cereal. I poured the cereal in it and added milk.

I remembered last night, that Pitou broke the glasses. Just when I was about to tell, dad asked.

"What was on the kitchen table?"

"Huh?" I was eating my cereal and not really paying attention.

"That towel with glass in?"

"Oh yeah, Pitou broke it."

"How can a puppy break glasses that stand on the counter?"

"I think the towel hung over the edge and the glasses stood on it and Pitou pulled on it. Thanks to you."

"Thanks to who?" He asked in a warning tone.

"Thanks to you."

"Why?"

"You were too lazy to build the cage up."

"Yeah, you said he could sleep for a night in his basket."

"As responsible parent, you should have said that I was wrong." I tease him.

"Good morning," Rosie stood in her pajamas in the door opening.

We both said a good morning and Rosie came joining us for breakfast.

"What did Pitou do tonight?" She asked, I explained to her.

When dad was done with breakfast, he went to the hallway where the cardboard box with the cage in stood.

In the box were 2 wooden panels and 4 with bars. Dad put them together, the cage was actually really beautiful! It fitted perfectly in our interior.

We put the cage in the corner of the living room. I laid the blanket that came with it in the cage, Pitou immediately came to see what all that was about.

"That's all yours, boy," my dad said as Pitou sniffs on the cage.

"Come, take a look in it," I patted on the blanket in the cage.

Slowly and carefully, he walked in it. When he was in, he laid down on the blanket and started rolling in it.

"Looks like he likes it." Rosie laughed.

"Haha, indeed."

We played a bit with Pitou and then watched some TV.

"So girls, I think it's time to get ready." Dad said as he walked into the living room. Rosie and I were all snuggled up to each other on the couch, watching some cooking program (A/N: idk why a cooking program, just the only thing I can come up with thats on TV during the morning)

I took a look on the clock, it was almost ten. We had to be at the hospital to see the gynecologist at eleven thirty but we still had to get ready 'cause we were both still in our pajamas.

Rosie groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Come on Rosie, get up." I said, trying to get me leg from under her.

"You can go first."

"Yeah, I know, but lift your butt so I can get my leg from under you."

She eventually got up and sat on the couch, watching the cooking program farther. I went to our bedroom. I opened my closet and picked some clothes. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and change. After around half an hour, I was ready.

I went downstairs to find Rosie asleep on the couch, with Pitou laying next to her... Whoa, wait, Pitou next to her? He isn't supposed to be on the couch!

When I was about to wake Rosie up, she started talking: "Mi-... Mit-..."

What was she dreaming about? Whatever it was, it was very cute to see and hear!

"Mitsy..." She said, who is Mitsy? Oh yeah! There was a cat in the shelter named Mitsy. Why was she dreaming about that cat?

"Rosie, get up." She groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. When she was about to stretch herself out, she noticed Pitou laying next to her.

"What is he doing there?"

"Well, I was just about to ask you the same."

"Hey, lazy ass," I said as I pet him on his head, he also wakes up.

"Why are you on the couch?" He looked me all innocent in the eyes.

"Awghh, let him lay here, he's so cute!"

I look at him, he looked at me with those cute eyes I just couldn't say no! "Okay then."

Rosie stood up and went upstairs to the bathroom.

After around 45 minutes, she came back downstairs. Dad was already waiting for us in the car.

We drove off to the hospital and went to the gynecologist's waiting room.

"Rosie Gonsalez," called a nurse.

Rosie and I stood up from our chairs. Dad stayed in the waiting room as always. He smiled to us before looking back to the magazine he was reading.

We walked up to the door the nurse held open for us and we went inside. She closed the door behind us.

"Goodmorning, Mss Gonzales and Mss Mason."

"Goodmorning," we greeted her. **(A/N: I have no idea how to name her, ideas are welcome (: )**

"So today is the big day, he," she said.

"Indeed, we're all very curious," Rosie said. Today, we would probably get to know the gender of the baby!

"What do you think?" she asked.

"We have no idea." I answered.

"What do you hope?" She asked as she walked up to the table.

"That really doesn't matter," Rosie said smiling as we followed her to the table.

"Lay down on the table please." She said.

Rosie laid down on the table. She also already pulled her shirt up as usual. I sat on the chair next to the table.

"Okay, let's see," She said as she took the tube of gel. She put some gel on Rosie's belly and took the transducer. She turned on the screen and spread the gel. The black and white appeared on the screen, when the gel was all over her belly, you could properly see the baby!

Rosie looked from the screen to me and smiled. I gave her a warm smile back in return.

"Okay, lets make it a bit more clear." She said as she switched some buttons on the machine. The blur suddenly become a lot more clear. Now you really saw the baby. (A/N: idk if it's like this, I just try to remember things from TV shows and use my imagination )

She rolled a bit over Rosie's belly and switched some more buttons.

"Lets see now," she said as she looked very concentrated on the screen. "A bit to here…"

I held Rosie's hand and she held mine tight.

"Congratulations,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	38. Congratulations

**Here's a new chapter!  
>I hope y'all didn't lost faith in the story that I won't update anymore, because I WILL finish this story! How much I may be hating it in the future (I still love it! But maybe the writing will get boring after some time, but I'll update this til the very last chap of it!)<strong>

**I was very busy the lasy weeks, I actually wanted to update last weeks Tuesday, but I had my final French then, for the first time I had some inspiration for the writing exercise, there were like 15 lines, usually I have to think and think and thinknto get those full, but now, I wrote an entire A4 sheet full! I hope the things I wrote are right, but I think it went quiet well.  
>Chemistry went horrible, as usual, I counted the things I think I have correct and I got 25% then... History will also be bad I think, but yeah, im not sure about that.<strong>

**My doggie, Flapke, died last week's Wednessday at the age of 12 :( but she was sick for a long time already and we knew her time was there soon, we got her cremated, let the ashes put in a heart shaped urn and burried her ashes under the tree in our garden.**

**I wanted to update last night (its like 1am here rightnow and im typing this on my ipad, most of this chap has been written on my ipad actually, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I really wanna update today and I might overlook a fault.) but then I just read the news about Patrick, Demi's dad, I cried and cried and cried about it for hours last night, and also cried a lot today :( and i we t to the Belgian Koi Show yesterday and was really tired afterwards (we might consider to show our koi next year on the show! who knows how much one will be worth and of what quality one might be!) but im updating now cause i dont know if i'd be able to update the following week, im having free til Thursday, tomorrow Im going to the zoo, Tuesday im going to the movies with my friends, probably watching Scary Movie 5 or The Hangover Part 3, Wednessday, Im going to the aquarium, thursday i have to get my report card and we're gonna have dinner in Wok Wonderland (my fave chinese restaurant!) and friday i have to go to school to hand in my books, but then i just want to enjoy my very first hours of summer break!**

**That's all i wanted to say I think? Well, enjoy the chap! It's a long one!**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." Rosie and I smiled at each other and Rosie threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, I pulled back a bit and crashed my lips on hers.<p>

She said as she stick out her hand to Rosie.

Rosie gave her a hand, and me too.

After checking some more things, the doctor was done, we thanked her and went home.

I was so happy with a girl! And Rosie too I guess.

When we got home, Rosie ran to our room. I followed her upstairs. She was going through her jacket's pocket that was hanging on her bed until she found it, her necklace. She jumped, yes literally jumped, onto her bed. She opened her pendant.

"Thank you mom, thank you dad." She said as she looked through the window to the sky.

I went to sit behind her. She jumped up a bit when she noticed I was there too. I hugged her from behind.

"I'm actually so happy it's a girl," She said.

"Me too," I said as I bit in her ear. I already had hoped for a girl, and now it was true! I leaned against the wall and she let herself fall onto me, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her shirt up. I caressed her stomach and smiled to myself. We stayed like that for a while without saying a word, just enjoying each other.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when i woke up from a sound. I took a look on my alarm clock and it was 2.38am.<p>

I heard some,mumbling and looked over to Rosie's bed and saw her sleeping with her head tilted a little to the side with a smile on her face. She's so cute, I thought by myself and smiled to myself.

"Ca-" she mumbled in her sleep. "Mits- Mitsy-"

This had been going on for a few days, I'd wake up in the middle of the night to Rosie talking in her sleep about that cat Mitsy from the shelter. I always let her sleep, she'd stop after a few minutes, but this time, I decided to wake her up.

I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Rosie?"

She mumbled a quiet "Uhh."

"Rosie?", I whispered again and I shook her arm a bit.

She gasped and her eyes shot open, but quickly relaxed when she saw me in the moonlight that was shining into the room.

"What is it?"

"You were dreaming,"

"Oh,"

"Why do you keep dreaming about this cat Mitsy?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, this has been going on for a few days already that you wake me up in the middle of the night saying things like 'cat' and 'Mitsy' and stuff."

"I don't remember any of those dreams," she sat up.

"Why are you dreaming about that cat?"

"I don't know," she looked away. Not wanting to show me the small smile that was appearing on her still sleepy face.

I reached my hand out, layed it u der her chin and turned her head to face me. She didn't make eye contact.

"There's something bothering you and it's about that cat, I know it, so please tell me,"

She took a deep breath, "It's- it's just that I've always have wanted a cat and I kinda, yeah, fell in love with that cat Mitsy, but it'll be over in a few days, I promise you, I'll try not to dream about her again."

"Oh silly," i said smiling, "that's not what I mean, I know something about that cat is bothering you, and that's what I wanna know, you can wake me up every night with your sleep talking (A/N: lol, idk what to call it otherwise) and I wouldn't mind."

She smiled a but shy at me.

"Do you want Mitsy?" I asked after several moments of silence.

"I don't know, we already have Pitou so that'll be enough already,"

"But do you want her?"

"Of course, it's jus-"

I cut her off "Then you'll get her."

"But that can't!"

"Why not?"

"First of all, because dogs and cats don't work out, even I know that, and that'll be tol much to care for and we already have Pitou so yeah."

"Well, that's not true, some cats and dogs live together just fine, especially when they grow up together."

"But still,"

"What 'but still'?"

"No, dad also would never allow us."

"You don't know ufbyou don't ask."

She sighed, can we just go sleep again? I'm tired." She said as she already laid back down.

"Okay then," I replied, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it anymore for now.

"Goodnight," she said as she pulled onto my shirt to let me lean over her as she gave me a kiss.

"Goodnight," I said as I gave her a smile. I also went back over to my bed and drifted back to sleep.

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun shining on my face. I looked over to Carter's bed to find it empty, as usual. She always woke up early.

I slowly got up and went downstairs. (A/N: I watched ppp last week and noticed their room is actually downstairs, but yeah, whatevs) i heard the coffee machine and went to the source of the sound: The kitchen of course. I found dad making himself a coffee.

"'Morning Rosie." He said as he took a cup from the cupboard.

"Goodmorning," I replied as I gave him a small, but still very sleepy, smile.

I went over to the cupboard and took a bowl out, I poured cornflakes in it, which was already on the table, just like the milk, and added milk to it.

"So," dad started, "I heard you want a cat?" I was just about to put the spoon in my mouth to start my breakfast but quickly dropped it into the bowl again.

"Euh," I didn't really know what to say, was it a positive or negative thing because he said it?

"I never had a cat before, but I wouldn't mind, it would be a new experience," he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know,"

"If you don't take her now, someone else will adopt her,"

"I know but it's just…" I didn't know what to say, on one side, I really wanted that cat, but on the other side, it just seemed a bad idea.

"But what?"

"Yeah, with Pitou and so," Dogs just don't mix with cats, I knew that, or yeah, at least that was what I was told about when I was little, I wasn't really taught much about animals, I knew some people keep the as pets and some main things about them, but that's it.

"Not all dogs and cats fight,"

"No?"

"No, if they grow up together, they can perfectly live peacefully together." Hmmm, now it was becoming interesting!

I looked down, "I don't know, it's still possible that they'll fight,"

"Rosie, if you want this, just do it," he said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. (A/N: Awghhh, cute father-daughter moment :3 )

"But will everything will be okay with Pitou and the cat?"

"I'm sure it will,"

It was quiet for a while until dad asked me: "And when do you think you wanna get her?"

"I don't know,"

"Today?"

"What? Today already? But we don't have everything we need for a cat!"

"We can go buy it today."

"But isn't that too fast?"

"The longer you wait, the more chance you have that someone else adopts her,"

"Yeah, that's true,"

Suddenly the door opened and Carter came in. "So, when are we gonna get the cat?" She probably had stood outside the door the last minutes to overhear our conversation.

"Today, if that's okay," Dad said as I looked up at him in kinda shock, we didn't say a date yet!

"Oh, that's great! The petstore opens at ten, so we first can go to the petstore and then to the shelter," Carter said.

"What time is it now?" Dad asked Carter as she got her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Almost 9," she replied.

"Oh, then we'll leave as Rosie is do,e with her breakfast."

Oh come on, didn't I have a say in this?! But yeah, I also was a little excited.

I kinda quickly finished my breakfast, not too fast because I didn't want to show them I'm too excited. And then changed my clothes.

When we were all ready, we put Pitou into his dag crate, because he wasn't really potty trained yet, and left to the petstore.

When we arrived, we all stepped out and went inside. I could chose everything.

I chose a pink fluffy basket, a huge pink scratching post, first I wanted a small one, but dad said a bigger one is better, so yeah, it also looked better then a small one.

We also bought a litter box, a cat carrier, canned cat food, a food and drinking bowl, a pink colar, a brush (A/N: why not make it a pink one? :) ) and some toys.

When we paid, we put everything in the car and went off to the shelter.

Dad parked the car and we went inside the Lake Monroe Animal Shelter. The same lady as last time sat behind the desk. When we entered, a little bell rang. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello," she said, "aren't you the new owners of the brown puppy?"

"Indeed," dad replied.

"Oh, is there a problem?"

"No, but my other daughter keeps begging to get a cat." What?! I didn't beg for it! It's not my fault I talk while sleeping.

"Oh, and do you already have something in mind? Like what kind if cat? What color or so?" She looked at me.

"Yes, I looked on the website and I really like Mitsy," I said.

"Oh, Mitsy, please follow me," she said as she already headed to a door. The same door we went through when we got Pitou.

The lady walked halfway the hallway and then stopped, she bent down and opened the cage.

"Here she is," she said as she took Mitsy out of the cage. She meowed.

"But you can still look at the others if you want, we have many other nice cats."

She handed her over to me. I took her in my arms and petted her little head, she immediately started purring.

"No, I want this one," I said as I still petted her, and she kept purring.

Carter came over to me and also started petting Mitsy.

"I think she made a choice." Dad said.

"I also think so," the lady said.

We filled in some papers, just like we did when we adopted  
>Pitou, and the kady gave us some advice on how to let cats and dogs live together, then we put Mitsy in the cat carrier we just bought and drove home.<p>

When we got home, we followed the advice the lady gave is to introduce a cat to a dog.

First, we set everything up, the scratching post, the food and drinking bowls, ... Pitou still was in his crate. I slowly put down the carrier onto the ground and opened the little door.

"Come on, come sweety," I tried to encourage her to come out of it.

After a minute she carefully sticked her head out of the carrier and took a first step out.

"Yeah, that's a good girl!" I said and started petting her, she purred again and came out.

We slowly introduced Pitou to Mitsy like the lady of the shelter told us, they worked out great together!

* * *

><p>Only two days later, it was Christmas.<p>

We celebrated Christmas with Carters, and now also my, family. It was so cozy! We had a beautiful Christmas tree and we got presents from everyone.

It was the first time I saw the family, I loved them immediately! And luckily, they also loved me!

We celebrated New Year just with the three, or should I say five, of us. We saw a lot of firework. There even was firework from behind the mountains behind the lake! It was gorgeous, the full moon on the lake, and the sky all colored of the firework.

I promised myself, and also my mom and dad, that this year I'd stay strong, no matter what happened or how many hard times I'd go through it.

We enjoyed the other week of the break, together with Pitou and Mitsy of course. It still snowed for some days and it froze, there even was a tiny layer of ice on the lake! Carter talked about ice skating, I didn't knew what it was back then, but yeah, it appeared to be something like roller-skating but then on ice. But the ice on the lake was too thin for that, it could break if we went to ice skate on it. So we didn't do that, but we just enjoyed the break by playing with Mitsy and  
>Pitou and playing with Pitou in the snow, he loved it!<p>

But soon enough, school started again and we started our second semester...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what did you think? Idk if this is true but I think I write the best at late hours, like now. Idk if you notice this better parts or not, but yeahh<strong>

**Please review! anon reviewers are also welcome!**

**So everyone, enjoy summer break!**

**And pray for Dallas and Demi :( my thoughts and prayers are with them now ;'(**


	39. I Think Of You

**Here's the songfic I had been thinking about for ages :D**

**It's a song from a Belgian singer named Koen Wouters who has/had a band with his brother, Chris Wouters, called Clouseau**

**He wrote this song for his dog, a labrador, that died, and it took me a while to translate it to English and to write about it, because me own doggie died last month, so I hope you understand.**

**The song is called 'Ik denk aan jou' which is Dutch for 'I think of you', which is the chapter title btw. I tried to translate it as best as I could, though some part might not sound that great in English, they do in Dutch. The non-bold part is Dutch, these are the original lyrics, the bold part is what I translated  
><strong>

**I wrote a lot of this chapter in school during the exams, so when you finish your exam and have like 20 minutes left until break, I wrote on it, but too bad I lost the papers after the exams, but I found them back just a few days ago.**

**Btw, my exams all went well, my lowest was 50% for chemistry, but in total of all year I had above 60% of everything, so I go the 5th year! So that'll be the 3rd year I'll study humane sciences which I think is really awesome to study : )**

**I'm updating this in kinda a hurry because I leave to Spain tomorrow until the 31st of July and idk if I have internet there. I have still to pack all my stuff, its 7.30pm now and we leave tomorrow morning, so I have some work to do! But I'll write on this ff of course whenever I have the time.**

**And btw, a pillow is gonna disappear in the hotel i'm staying in... Demi's such a great role model :P**

**I noticed I didn't say this the last chapter, buttttttt I am the véry proud owner of Demi's corset she wore for the Here We Go Again photoshoot. I'm the Demi Lovato Charity Boutique so thankful for doing these auctions! The HWGA photoshoot had always been one of my favourite photoshoots of Demi from the very beginning I was a lovatic (April 8th 2011!) and now I own a piece of clothing of that shoot, and its SO awesome! Though its in horrible condition for only been wore once, but yeah, its great :D  
>It came with a autograph of Demi, which is one of the best things! I framed in everything that was with it, so the corset, the autograph, the letter, the enveloppe the letter was in and the 3 visitcards that came with it, so my room is hanging full of frames rightnow!<br>I bought a skirt that looks like the one from the shoot for 7$ on eBay, but I'm trying to duplicate the bow, I asked Kerissa (Demi's aunt who runs the Demi Boutique) on twitter if she or Dianna knows how the bow is made and she told me she didn't knew because Disney provided the bow, bùt (here comes the best of all) she said Dianna was going to ask Demi if she remembers anything from it! :O  
>I Didn't get a respond yet, but I can understand now, her dad died, her friend Cory died, her tonsils gotten out yesterday, so she probably doesn't feel very well rightnow, but I'm patiently :)<strong>

**Sorry for the long A/N, but I justed wanted to share that with y'all :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

Finally! It was half-term spring break! I really needed a week off, school was so exhausting. And a week no school also means a week no Chelsea and Brooke annoying me or spreading rumors about Rosie, though Brooke was quite friendly when she wasn't with Chelsea, but when she was with her, she's a real bitch.

It was Monday and for the first time in a long period (A/N: Called winter, lol), it was a nice temperature. At morning, it was still pretty cold, but during the day it was a pleasurable temperature outside, or yeah, for the time of the year. It was about 15°C, so you could go outside without having to wear a jacket.

It was evening and dad, Rosie and I were in the living room watching TV. Rosie and I sat on the big couch and dad in the little sofa. Mitsy laid curled up in Rosie's lap and Pitou laid on the carpet in front of the television. Oh yeah, did I already mention how big Pitou already got? Well, he's of the size of a beagle now. He and Mitsy got along very well, but whenever Pitou is annoying her, she won't hesitate to pull her claws out and claw to him, but she has never hurt him… yet.

You know what also grew? Rosie's belly of course! Everything was coming so close! The doctor wrote a note that she could stay home from 14th March until the end of April. She asked me to teach her the most important things we learned in school, so especially science subjects. Languages aren't a problem for her.

It became late and we went to bed. Rosie picked up Mitsy and we went upstairs. I sat on my bed and Rosie on hers. She took her pendant and opened it. There still was a picture of her mom and dad in of course. She started saying her daily prayer. I went to the toilet in the meanwhile because I know she doesn't like it when someone heard her praying. She did this every night, for as long as I've known her. At first she did it in the middle of the night, but I discovered that she was praying one night. So from then on, she just did it before we went to bed. When I came back into our room, Rosie already laid down onto her bed, petting Mitsy. I went over to her and gave her a kiss_ (A/N: Rosie of course, not the cat :P )_

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I said.

"Goodnight,"

I went over to my own bed and laid down. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, it was still dark<em> (AN: yeah, apparently Carter is someone who wakes up easy from little noises )_. I heard a sob and looked over to the other side of the room to find Rosie sitting up in her bed with a pillow in her lap. Mitsy laid next to her. Rosie was holding her pendant as she cried and hugged it to her chest. _(A/N: Like in that scene in the movie, that part is so sad )_

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Carter, you're awake," she said, surprised I had woken up.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?"

"It's my mom's birthday today," she said looking at the full moon shining on the lake.

I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was 00:27.

"Oh, well, happy birthday to you, Sophia," I said as walked over to Rosie's bed and touched her pendant. I know, I'm not the greatest person in comforting someone, so it might not have been the right thing of me to say.

"Thank you, I know if she'd be here, she'd have thanked you."

I just gave her a slight smile and it was silent for a moment.

"My mom's birthday is next month, March 8th," I finally said to break the silence which was becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh, I didn't knew that," she said as she looked at the picture of her mom in her pendant again.

Silence, again.

She kept looking at her pendant, mumbling something in Spanish which I couldn't understand. I saw her struggling to keep the tears from flowing and after like 5 minutes, she just broke down.

She started crying and bent herself over over the pillow which was still in her lap.

"Mom, please come back," she begged, looking up at the moon, still bent over the pillow.

I laid a hand on her back. "I also wish my mom would be here again," I said.

She sat up again but let herself fall into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist so her head was on my stomach. I tried to hug her in the weird position.

"Thank you Carter," she sobbed, " for being here for me,"

"That's all I want to, Rosie. And you also are always here for me whenever I need you,"

She continued to cry for a few minutes, but calmed down then and sat up again.

"You know, I like to write things when I'm alone and thinking of my mom," I said.

"Y-you write?" Of course she was surprised, no one would expect that me, baitgirl, would write things about those who I miss.

"And what kind of things do you write then?" She asked.

"Mostly songs," I said, a bit shy, "but they're not good or so," I quickly added.

"I bet they are, isn't there one you like?"

"Well, there's one I think is quite good, or yeah, good for what I write."

"When did you write it?"

"I wrote it on my mom's birthday last year and sang it to her, or yeah, to a picture of her." Tears were also welling up in my eyes as well now, thinking of my mom.

"Could you sing it for me?" She asked, with a look on her face hoping for a yes.

"No, I can't sing." I looked away.

"I bet you can!" She said, trying to pep me up a little.

"Please, maybe you could help me."

"How am I supposed to help you by a song?"

"To distract me a bit from my mom now."

"If you really want to,"

"Yes, please," if I could help her by singing a song, I'd do it.

"Uh, okay then." I looked down. She came sitting even closer to me.

(A/N: Now click this link: and listen to the song! It's original song, so its in Dutch, there's no sung version of it in English, but yeah. If the link doesn't work here, I have it on my profile, so you can go there and listen. I really advice you to listen so you get an idea of how the song sounds and because it's a very beautiful song :') btw, in the vid you see the singer, Koen Wouters. The link: watch?v=LO27Od7Ytqk)

_Stop nu maar met wenen** [Stop crying for now]**_

_Genoeg tranen voor een nacht** [Enough tears for one night]**_

_Kijk eens naar datgene** [Look forward to tomorrow]**_

_Dat morgen op je wacht** ['Cause everything will be alright]**_

_Is dat niet voldoende? **[Isn't that enough?]**_

_De toekomst lacht je toe** [The future smiles to you]**_

_Dus stop nu maar met treuren** [So stop now being sad]**_

_Ga slapen, je bent moe** [You're tired, it's enough]**_

Rosie hugged me and I hesitated to continue, she whispered "It's okay,"

_Morgen schijnt de zon weer** [The sun'll shine bright tomorrow]**_

_Er is leven na de dood** [There's life after death]**_

_Alleen al de herinnering** [With the memories alone]**_

_Vervult m'n hart met hoop** [is hope filling my heart]**_

_En ik denk aan jou **[And I think of you]**_

_En dan klopt m'n hart in m'n keel** [And then my heart beats in my throat]**_

_Ik mis je zo** [I miss you so]**_

_Na al die tijd nog evenveel **[After all that time just as much]**_

I heard a sob from behind me. Being kind of glad my song actually brings emotion to people. I wrapped an arm around Rosie's waist trying to comfort her.

_Ik vergeet je niet** [I won't forget you]**_

_Ook niet na duizend jaar **[Not even after a thousand years]**_

_Ik blijf van je houden **[I'll always love you]**_

_Je bent al m'n tranen waard **[You're worth all my tears]**_

_Ik kijk naar onze foto's **[I look at all our pictures]**_

_Naar jaren van geluk **[At years of happiness]**_

_Naar wat we samen hadden** [At what we did together]**_

_De tijd ging veel te vlug **[The time went by too fast]**_

_Niemand is vervangbaar** [No one is like you]**_

_Dat voelt het kleinste kind** [Everyone can tell]**_

_Dus wees maar niet ondankbaar **[Stop please don't feel bad]**_

_Om wat je hebt bemind** [You always cared for me so well]**_

Rosie started crying, I felt bad for her, because it was my fault she was crying. I turn my head to her, and she gives me a small smile.

_En ik denk aan jou** [And I think of you]**_

_En dan klopt m'n hart in m'n keel **[And then my heart beats in my throat]**_

_Ik mis je zo **[I miss you so]**_

_Na al die tijd nog evenveel **[After all that time just as much]**_

_We zijn ver van elkaar** [We're far away now from each other]**_

_Ik weet niet waar je bent **[I don't know where you are]**_

_Maar voel je daar hoe ik elke dag **[But do you feel how I think of you]**_

_Elk moment aan je denk** [Every day of the year]**_

She looked down at her pendant that's still open and I see her lips moving, assuming she's telling something to her mom.

_Ik denk aan jou_ **[I think of you]**

_En dan klopt m'n hart in m'n keel_ **[And then my heart beats in my throat]**

_Ik mis je zo_** [I miss you so]**

_Na al die tijd nog evenveel_ **[After all that time just as much]**

_Kop op, verman je_** [Come on, be strong]**

_Genoeg tranen voor vandaag_** [Enough tears for today]**

_Vergeet de pijn dat kan je_ **[Forget the pain, you can]**

_Ook al slijt dat nog zo traag_** [Though it might feel not okay]**

_Want morgen schijnt de zon weer_** [The sun'll shine bright tomorrow]**

_Er is leven na dood_** [There's life after death]**

_Kon ik dat maar geloven_** [If I could only believe]**

_Dan leefde ik op hoop_ **[Then my life would be filled with hope]**

Rosie sat up again, since she was like half laying down on her bed because she cried.

_Want ik denk aan jou_** [Cause I think of you]**

_En dan klopt m'n hart in m'n keel_ **[And then my heart beats in my throat]**

_Ik mis je zo_ **[I miss you so]**

_Na al die tijd nog evenveel_** [After all that time just as much]**

_Ik denk aan jou_** [I think of you]**

_Ik hou van jou_ **[I love you]**

_Ook al ben je hier_** [Though you're not here]**

_Niet meer_ **[Anymore]**

She straightened her back and laid a hand on my right shoulder.

"Carter, don't ever again say you can't write good songs or that you can't sing because that was amazing." She gave me a small smile before kissing me.

"Thank you but," I'm really not good at it. I almost added.

"No Carter, no buts, you're not just good, you're great."

I looked down, I never really got a compliment of someone. Or yeah, from Ed, but he gave up now Rosie and I are together.

"Thanks," I smiled to her and she returned one. She hugged me and we stayed like that for a while.

"But it's late, are we gonna go sleep again?" I asked, looking at my alarm clock and seeing it was almost 1 am.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

"Me too," she let go of me and laid down in her bed again. I gave her a little peck on her forehead and went over to my own bed. After only a short time I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Hope you liked it and liked the translation I made of the song, I also hope you enjoyed the song itself.<strong>

**So as I said, I'm off to Spain tomorrow, which me luck for the 14h car ride + very possible traffic jam (today it was 3.45h i heard on the radio) I'm going to Sant Antoni De Calogne, a very little place at the coast of the Costa Brava, I've never stayed in the Costa Brava, always in the Costa de Barcelona, which I think is greater, lol, but we'll see, its between Palamos and Playa d'Aro. We're going to Pineda de Mar for 1 day to eat in Golden Taurus park, the hotel we stay when we're there on holiday, there's a beach bar on it so you can eat there as non-guest. We're also going a day to Tossa de Mar, I love that little city, it's gorgeous there! Idk if I'm excited to go to Spain or not, I would rather go to Pineda de Mar again, instead of this tiny village where's probably nothing you can do. But I go to Austria also the last week of August, and that's always fun because of all you can do there and cuz of the gorgeous landscapes and so.**

**Please review! Getting reviews always totally makes my day and encourages me to write more so update sooner. I see in the views that there's about 50 people reading the story (I look at the views on the last chap) so why don't you review? :(  
>I don't care if you're a guest viewer or not, everyone is welcome to review! Thank for those who do review, I'm very thankful for that :)<br>**


	40. Valentine

**Sorry that I let you guys wait for like forever, but I was just totally out of inspiration for this chap.**

**And in the meanwhile I went to Spain, which was fun because I got my parents to drive over and hour to Pineda De Mar to go lunch at Golden Taurus Park, if we wanted to we could easily have go lay at the pool because yeah, who knows that you're a guest or not? :P I bought a Goldy there (the mascot!).The last week of summer break I also went to Austria, we booked a last minute to my favourite hotel there, that was also fun, I got to hold a hawk on my hand, my dad got bitten by a parrot (which was hilarious, aghh, i'm such a bad person)**

**I went to the Holland Koi/Betta/Shrimp/Aquarium Show and bought 4 betta's there: 4 halfmoons, a white female (Moonlight, or Snowwhite, not sure yet), a black female (The Black One, whoa, lack of creativity!), a pink multicolor female (Pinky McFish) and a salamander butterfly male (James), they're all gorgeous and sweet except Pinky, she is seperated after day 2 because she was constantly chasing Faith (my other betta I already had)...**

**Then school started again, I'm with all my friends in class which is great, the teachers are kinda great and some funny. **

**Aaaannnndddd I went to Selena's concert! :D It was so much fun! My friend and I randomly walked over the VIP parking and saw her tour bus, and we made these circles of glow sticks and put them on our heads (we were the only 2 in the entire Lotto Arena with glowing heads :P) and Selena was so gorgeous! She was actually kinda small, I know she's not that tall but I had expected her taller, but yeah, that makes her cute, right? I recorded the entire concert and I've uploaded half of it on YT (check out my channel: Ikkezeker1) When I was there it sounded fairly good, except Love Will Remember, but when I listened the vids, it was sooo bad actually, haha! But it's just the fact that I saw her that is awesome! I was at the 13th row so that was less than like 20meters away from her! And my friend can speak French (I also should but french... nahh, not interested in that) and behind us was a group of teens that said that Selena always immediately leaves after Slow Down (the last song) so at the half of Slow Down, my friend, these Wallon teens and I ran outside and that was so cool, we stood at that gate screaming with a lot of other fans, then we saw others standing on the other side and that was on the VIP parking, we ran to there but were stopped by security guards '-, so we went back to where we were, but after some time left because she didn't come. The day after she posted pics on Instagram and the boy which was with these Wallons is on the pic! He's the blackish boy with the little afro, so when you see the pics, well, that's the guy we talked too so that's kinda cool. They gave their twitters to my friend and apperantely they had stood there for over an hour, but my claustrophobia kicked in and ruined the moment so we had to leave, otherwise we might have stayed, but it was on the other side of the place that she took the pics where the security had stopped :/**

**I also got addicted to Spartacus since last week and I just HAD to watch all episodes! I think Gannibyl is just the cutest couple in the series! Sibyl is so innocent and Gannicus is so hot and together they're just awesome :D**

**I'm sick rightnow, I'm home from school and finally found the creativity and imagination to write this chap, so here we ****go, enjoy! I know it's short but hey, it's better than nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine<strong>

**Rosie's POV**

It was a Friday morning, but not just a Friday, it was still half-term spring break (A/N: Is that what it's actually called? We learned that during English so idk if it's also called that in the US since we learn British English in school :/) ànd it was Valentines day. I had secretly ordered a breakfast for Carter and I.

I looked over at Carter's bed and, surprisingly, found her still in it. But I secretly had turned off her alarm clock when I was sure she was asleep last night, because I didn't want her to wake up before the guy who brought the breakfast was here.

It was 9, the breakfast would be delivered around 9.30. I slowly got up and went downstairs. Dad was also up already and he knew about my surprise. No wonder because he had to come with me to order it because I couldn't drive a car.

"Morning Rosie," he said not too loud.

"Goodmorning," I replied while giving him a quick hug.

I immediately started to lay the table. I took a nice table cloth out of the very right kitchen cabinet. It was yellow with white flowers on it. Not the most beautiful one but the best we had. I laid it on the table, making sure the corners were bent good. After moving it a hundred times because the flowers didn't seem to come out well, I was finally satisfied. I then took 2 plates, 2 knifes and 2 egg spoons (A/N: does that even exist? Hmm, i think so) from the cabinet. I put each plate on the opposite side if the table. Or did Carter wanted to sit next to me? Yes. Or no? I finally decided to just place them like I did at first. I laid the knofe to the right side of the plate, with the sharp side towards the plate of course, and the egg spoon above the plate, pointing to the left. I took two glasses from the cabinet and put them next to the plates.

I walked over to the living room and 'stole' the vase with roses and the candles which were on the coffee table. I put it in the middle of the kitchen table and lit the candles

I heard a car stop and looked out of the window. It was a little van with 'bakery Jansens' on it. (A/N: idk, random name :P) A guy stepped out with a big basket. I ran to the door and opened it before he could even ring the bell. I didn't want to wake Carter of course! He gave me the basket, I paid and he left. I put the basket on the table and went upstairs to wake Carter up.

I slowly got upstairs and walked over to our room. I carefully opened the door to find Carter still sleeping. I went over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Psst, Carter," I pushed on her shoulder. She groaned.

"Carter, wake up." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What is it, Rosie?" She asked in her very sleepy voice.

"Come down stairs, I have a surprise for you." I said excited as I already pulled her half out of bed.

"Okay, okay, but take it easy," she said while rubbing her eyes. She sat on the bed and put on her slippers. We went down the stairs, to the living room. When we were downstairs I went behind her and put my hands on her eyes.

"Huh? What? Why?" She asked, not expecting me to suddenly blind her.

"It's a surprise!" I led her to the kitchen.

"Ready?" I said excited. She nodded

"Tada!" I took my hands off of her eyes.

Carter stood there, her mouth fell open of surprise.

"Rosie, you did this?" A smile appeared on her face.

"Yes!" She threw herself in my arms and we hugged tight.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I know,"

After some time we pulled back.

"Let's eat," she said as she made her way to the kitchen table, taking a look at all the food that was in the basket. I sat down.

"What are you doing, Carter?" I asked when she walked up to the window.

"Just giving this moment a final touch." She shut the curtains.

The candles lit the center of the room. _Now it's perfect._

Carter came to me, I stood in front of my chair on the table. She pulled the chair back and bowed, reaching her hand to mine.

"Could I offer you this seat, my queen?" (A/N: okay, together, 1, 2, 3: Awghhhh! :P)

I giggled, taking her hand as I sat down on the chair. She went to the other side of the table and also sat down, across me.

Our eyes locked. Her face was so beautiful with the light of the candles shining on it, I saw the flame reflect in her eyes. _She's so beautiful._

She laid her hand on the table, gesturing for me to do the same. I laid my hand in hers and she held it.

"Thank you, Rosie," she said with a small smile. "This is incredible."

"It's the least I could do, for all you do for me." She smiled and stayed silent. I saw her thinking.

"Shall we?" she asked after a minute of day dreaming as she reached out for the croissants.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna give you a huge spoiler for the next chap: Rosie's gonna give birth! But... I don't have brothers or sisters or so and I have no idea how that all happens, it also seems kinda gross to me and stuff, but yeah<strong>  
><strong>I really don't want kids later, I prefer a cat, you can dump that on the side of the road when you don't want it anymore, you can't do that with a kid (right? :P) so I'm not really interested the following chaps, and I'll kinda end this fanfic soon when the kid is born because I have no idea how you have to care for a baby and I don't like babies, they just cry, shit and throw up and are a waste of money because you spend 1000's on it til it's 25, then it leaves and maybe sees you just 4 times a year or so<strong>

**Soooo I NEED a co writer! Please! I beg you! If I don't find a co-writer I might not even continue this. You have your own input in it, make it what you want, and if you like it you might also co-write other chaps!**


	41. Kelly

**So, here it is, sorry for the long waiting but there's some things that happened in my family, some serious things. My uncle and aunt divorced and he just cant take it, he's suicidal and has a alcohol addiction and so, it just influences the entire family and so. There's also something that happened to my cousin and so, another uncle possibly had cancer, but luckily he doesn't.**

**Buuuuuut also another thing happened which is the best thing in my life til now! DEMI RETWEETED ME, DFixedMyHeart, go look it up, December 8th! So awesome! I got so much love from fellow lovatics, so many RTs and faves, so many new followers!**

**I also started breeding my betta fish, today they got eggs, so I hope they will hatch and that the fry grows to adult fish!**

**Also read the endnote please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

**Dad's POV**

I was working at the bait shop. Ernie, our almost-daily costumer came buying some worms to go fish on the lake. It was a sunny day, the 4th of April. The ideal weather to step in a boat and go catch some big fellas.

A few weeks ago, I caught this big catfish again, he has a tear in one of his fins, but he somehow manages to survive and once in a while I catch him.

Rosie was inside, probably laying on the couching and watching TV. She was home now because long schooldays would just be too much for her now. She became tired easily, but luckily Carter was by her side whenever she could.

I heard the school bus and a minute later Carter ran to the backdoor.

"Hey pal!" I greeted her from the baitshack as I waved to her.

"Hey dad!", she replied and quickly opened the door.

I decided to clean up a bit and then close the shop. I washed all buckets out and put them in the racks, put all bait traps aside and cleaned the counter.

I went inside and greeted the girls. Carter sat on the couch and Rosie laid beside her, her head resting on Carter's lap.

Then I went to the kitchen to make dinner.

I just started clutching some eggs when I heard a deep moan coming from the living room, followed by a painful scream. I immediately dropped everything and ran into the living room.

"Dad! It's time!" Carter yelled. I knew what she meant.

Rosie laid squirming on the couch. We had to go to the hospital now.

"Carter, get the keys!" I said as I picked Rosie up, carrying her to the car. Carter took the car keys from the kitchen table and followed us. She opened the backdoor of the car and I laid Rosie on the backseat. Carter gave me the keys and stepped in on the other side to sit next to Rosie.

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could, in the meanwhile, Carter called the hospital to say we were coming.

When we arrived, I parked as close to the entrance as possible. I got out of the car, got Rosie and we went to the emergency room.

"Dad, I can walk," she said with a little smile on her face, but still an expression of pain.

I just smiled back and continued walking towards the entrance.

When we arrived there was a nurse who welcomed us and quickly showed us a room where we had to wait for the doctor. I laid Rosie on the bed that was in the room. Only very little we had to wait before 2 doctors entered the room. They rolled the bed with Rosie in out of the room, Carter and I followed.

They rushed through a door and a nurse stopped us. "Only one of you can go with her,"

"Carter, you go." She gave me a quick hug.

"Wish her luck!" I said when she disappeared in the door.

The nurse showed my the waiting room, I took a chair and started reading some magazines.

I looked at my watch occasionally, almost one hour had passed.

I read some more and then the same nurse came back.

"Everthing went well, you can visit her now."

She led me to a room and opened the door for me. Room 132.

I stepped inside and I hear crying, not from Rosie, nor Carter, but from a baby.

I looked up and saw Rosie laying down onto her bed, her eyes half shut, she looked exhausted. But she had a satisfied smile on her face.

Carter sat on one side of the bed, and on the other side stoot a crib. I went to there and looked into it. Between the blanket laid a beautiful little face. The feeling I had in my heart, I had only experienced it once before: With Carter's birth.

I reached out to the crib and touched the babies face.

"Dad, Kelly. Kelly," she paused before continuing, she smiled "Grandpa."

I got tears in my eyes. I became grandpa. It was always a dream of me, though I thought it would never happen because I already knew long before Rosie came that Carter wasn't one for the boys. But now my dream came true.

Rosie sat up in bed and reached to the crib. Carter handed Kelly to Rosie. She held the baby to her chest, letting her head rest on the Kelly's. I saw a tear escaping from her eye, it made a trail down her cheek until it landed onto Kelly's head.

I spend the rest of the day with them, around 10pm I went home. Carter stayed. Rosie had to stay in the hospital for a week, and so did Carter. After that week Kelly could finally come home.

Having a baby in the house was kinda hard, I'm an old man, I shouldn't take care of babies anymore, but I didn't mind, I liked doing it.

The little girl looked exactly like Rosie: Big brown eyes, a round face and a little butt chin. Rosie is a great mom, and Carter as well though Carter has some work with school, she always makes time for Kelly.

Sometimes Mitsy would jump into the crib and sleep next to Kelly. And she always laughed whenever Pitou came to her with his flappy ears. He also got big by the way, he's an adult boxador. (A/N: remember? Labrador x boxer)

I don't think we can complain about our little family.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was kinda it, this was the last real chapter of this fanfic, I'll add an epilogue which I already pre-wrote, but that'll be something for in a few weeks because I need to change a few little things on it.<strong>

**And like I promised you, from the beginning of this story, I will finish it, and I did. Though I started hating this fanfic so much the last chapters, I finished it, for the few readers I have. I don't have that many readers but they're still some who read it, so I do it for them. If you're one of them, feel good cause you are the reason I finished this.**

**Even though I terribly hated writing this chap, I feel sad about having it finished, maybe I'll do a sequel to this of which I already have a idea.**

**(Another little note: I don't know anything about baby's, I don't want any children, I don't like children, so don't complain that I made some mistakes of how it happens in real)**


	42. Epilogue

**Here it is, the epilogue of my very first fanfic. I really am kinda sad that I have to end this, I have put a lot of effort in this, in the beginning more than at the end. I can tell you that I'm getting kinda teary rightnow. :')**

**I also wanna wish everyone happy holidays, the year is almost over. My family is happy this year is almost over, because there's happened a lot of bad things in the family the past year. To me, this is the best year I've had, or maybe its just the fact that I'm 16, the day I turned 16 Selena announced her tour, that same week I got tickets for the 13th row, I won Demi's corset from the HWGA photoshoot, I had a conversation with Demi's aunt, I went to Selena's concert, Jennel Garcia answered my question during a live chat and the best of all: Demi retweeted me. And I'm over 1 year clean! I had some troubles that started in school and stuff, and some things got out of hand and I started doing bad things to myself, but I'm clean of it since July 12 2012 :D All thanks to Demi 3**

**My betta's eggs also hatched and now I have 12 cute baby fish, they're 13 days old now and are all doing fine! I'm also probably gonna get a leopard gecko :D**

**It's christmasholiday now of course, I got my report card, and my grades were... Well... 59.5% in total, and the problem with my school is: If I had had 60%, there was no problem, but now, whoaaaa, that first number is a 5! Thats just horrible! '- I failed for 4 subjects, but thats usually with christmas, in June my exams are much better.**

**Okay, now enjoy this chapter. If you liked my writing style, thank you very much, I'm probably not going to write another story yet, but I have plans, I don't say that it will be PPP or the sequel that I have in mind. But for now, just enjoy and please read the endnote :)**

* * *

><p>So here we are today. Carter and I are both 33 years old now and Kelly is 16. I'm a teacher Spanish and French at Lake Munroe High and Carter owns the bait shop. We still live with Dad, but we love it, he's always there for us when we need him.<p>

Kelly is an amazing sweet girl, I really made the right decision 16 years ago. She has the same auburn brown hair as me and my mom. She's so friendly to everyone and has a lot of friends on school.

And our friends from school, well, Ed is married with Brooke. Chelsea and Donny got together and after college, they moved to LA, we haven't seen them again after that. Brooke became a really nice girl, she's so friendly since Chelsea moved. She and Ed also have a child, a boy named Tom, he's 6.

Mitsy still lives with us, though she's a really old cat now. Pitou died 4 years ago, he was 12 years old then and we buried him in at the side of the lake where he always laid in the sun.

Today is Kelly's 16th birthday. She already went shopping with her friends this afternoon and now Kelly, Carter, Dad and I are celebrating her birthday. We have a big pink cake with her name and 16 on. We all take a piece and enjoy it.

"Mom, Momma, I thought about this for a while, but I never asked it." Kelly says when she's done with her cake. She calls me Momma, and Carter Mom. (A/N: idk, no inspiration)

"What is it, sweety?" I say.

"How did I… end up here?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, who is my father? I can't be a biological child of both of you." I've been scared that she'd ask this question someday, but I knew it would come and she has the right to know.

"Well Kelly, you have the right to know more about my, and your, past I think."

Carter looks at me and smiles.

"Kelly, the story I always told you about my parents, that they live in France, is not true."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I was not born here in Louisiana, or anywhere else in the US. I was born on a small island called Costa Luna, I was the daughter of king Albert of Costa Luna (A/N/: idk, that's what our (previous! But to me he's still king!) king, of Belgium, is called (: ) and queen Sophia from Costa Luna." Her mouth drops open.

"You… you are a princess?"

"Yes, Kelly, she is." Carter says.

"When I was 15, a dictator tried to take over the country and shot my dad, the army had stopped him and arrested him but he got out of jail soon enough. Because my mother was a peasant girl without royal blood, she couldn't become queen of Costa Luna, so I was next in line. A month before my coronation, the dictator, general Kane, tried to take over Costa Luna again, this time, we were prepared. My mother made sure there was protection for me, because if Kane would come back, he would kill me, so there was no other choice than he becoming king. And he did come back. And grandpa was there to rescue me. He was a secret agent of the PPP, the Princess Protection Program. He rescued me from the general and I was placed here, to hide from the general, it was then that I met Carter. When it was the school prom, …" Carter and I tell her the entire story, she listens carefully. At first, she is shocked to hear that Kane is her father, but luckily, she accepts it.

"Mom, Momma, I'm happy you told me this story, but I'll never concern that man as my father, you will always be my real parents." She gives us a hug.

"Where is that man now?"

"I don't know, he's probably in jail." I never heard from him again, the Costa Luna police or the PPP took care of him I guess.

"And who's the king or queen of Costa Luna now then?"

"Señor Eléganté became king, Rosie chose him for it, she gave Costa Luna to him. Now, he, his wife and his daughter are the new royal family of Costa Luna. And I heard that he is going to pass the crown to his daughter really soon." Dad explains.

"How old is his daughter?"

"She was 6 when he became king so she's 22 now, she married last year." Yes, I still have contact with Mr. Eléganté. He invited us to come to the coronation of his daughter, which is probably within 2 years. I don't know yet if we go, maybe we will, maybe we won't.

"Momma, I'm really proud of you, of what you went through in your youth. I would never wish that to someone, but I'm happy that you kept me." She stands up from her chair and comes over to us. She hugs us tight and whispers in my ear: "Thank you,"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was officially it. This is the end of my fanfic, thank you for everyone reading this, thank you for everyone who reviewed this story, followed it and favourited it. If you wanna read my future fanfics, just follow me as an author and you'll know whenever I'll upload a new one!<strong>

**For those who also haven't noticed now, I write 'Carter and I tell her the entire story', so that is the entire fanfic that I've written, my fanfic is actually what Carter, Rosie and Joe said to Kelly when she asked about her and Rosie's past.**

**Thank you for reading, please review for a very last time, that would mean a lot to me and encourage me to write another one sooner**

**Goodbye dear readers!**

_**The end**_


End file.
